


Red Riding Keith

by galrakeith200



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A person from space mall, Altea is a bakery, Alternate Universe - little red riding hood AU, At one point Matt seems mean-ish, Balmera, Blood and Injury, But don't worry Matt is a cinnamon roll, Completely human Keith, Human Allura, Human Coran, Human Krolia, Hunter Matt, Kaltenecker is Keith's cow, Keith get hurt a lot, M/M, Nyma and Rolo at one point, Tuajeer peeps, lance is captured, lol I have no clue how tags work, lotor sucks, oh and a little bit of MattxShiro, small bit of Lotura, some mermaids from from an episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 75,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galrakeith200/pseuds/galrakeith200
Summary: This fic was inspired by the art of viiperfish.tumblr.com so uhh, yeah go check out their art. Its really amazing, just FYI





	1. First Job

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the art of viiperfish.tumblr.com so uhh, yeah go check out their art. Its really amazing, just FYI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Krolia need money, so Keith sets out to find a job. He goes through three shop and finds one, where he is hired to be a delivery boy. He will deliver goods through the woods. On the way back home that night, he meets a shadowy figure. But he doesn't pay much attention to it...yet.

It was a normal day overall. Other than the fact that my mom and I were desperately in need of money. You see, Kaltenecker had stopped giving us milk which means that Krolia and I had to start trying to get some jobs or else we would lose our hut. Shiro usually was the family worker but he recently moved out to go live by himself on the other side the woods. Don’t ask me why he would WANT to go live there, he just did. So now its just me and my mom Krolia.

  
Most people have a dad. But not me, he left me when I was a young boy. Mom never talks to me about him so I don’t know much, but here’s what I do know: He is NOT normal and left me because he knew it was best. That’s what they all say. I don’t really buy it, but I’m not going to push my mom into talking about it.

  
I was sitting in my room when I heard mom call for me.

"Keith!!! Get down here!!”

  
“Coming!”

  
I got up and walked away from the corner that I had been sitting in. My closet was on the left side of my wall, no doors, just a bar for hanging clothing on. I grabbed my red cloak that was draped over the bar and wrapped it around my shoulders. Under the long dark red cloak I had on a black no sleeve turtle neck. On my right and left arms I had a thick layer of bandages wrapped around them, which was from this one time I picked a fight with someone who had a REALLY big knife. Yeah, I really should have thought that one through more, but hey, I rely more on instincts than skill alone. I slid my brown combat boots on and headed out of my room.

When I passed my moms room, which had a dark oak wood door, I decided to trace one of the old carvings I had done. It was a picture of my dog, Cosmos. I dragged my hands against the rough wood shavings surrounding the carving, and moved on. The walls of my home where rough and tan-ish. As I walked into the kitchen I grabbed an apple from the bowl that was sitting on the island. Mom had already bitten into it so I decided to also take a big bite. Then I put it in the cabinet for later. Maybe I could eat it for lunch, or dinner.

Hanging on the hook next to the back door was my belt which carried my fanny pack and dagger holder. The dagger was from my dad, the only thing he ever gave me. I made sure to see if I had it, and when I saw that I did, I slid the belt on my waist and used my cloak to cover it up. I reached into the pack and pulled out my black fingerless gloves. I slid them on and pulled the hood of my cloak over my head. My cloak was quite old and had holes ripped in the bottom from being caught on branches and stuff. It fell down to about my ankle.

  
“KEITH GET OUT HERE!” yelled my mom from outside. Now that I was ready and dressed, I opened the door and stepped outside. The first thing I had the pleasure of seeing was Cosmos wagging his tail while quickly running towards me.

  
He had yellow eyes and an odd white shape surrounding his eyes. On both sides of his snout there were blue lines. Same for his ears. And while his underbelly was white, the fur on his back was a darker shade of blue. All around his legs and sides, he had small random lines of a light shimmering blue. But his coat was overall a nice calm color of gray.

With one gigantic leap Cosmos was on top of me. All I could see was flashes of white, blue, gray, and his yellow eyes staring back at me. Not to mention a slobbery tongue that happened to be cleaning my face. Boy, his breath smelled terrible. He continued to lick my face till I pushed him off laughing. I wiped the dog slobber from my face and stood.

It was beautiful as always. The sky was a nice gray-blue color. The sun was half hidden behind the clouds and there was a slight breeze blowing. It wasn’t to hot or cold, it was just right. The light made the tan wall of the small hut look darker and more rich. Over to the right side of the hill, mom was standing with Kaltenecker. She leaned up against him and sighed. Cosmos bounded over to them and I followed, in no particular hurry like him.

Krolia had hair kind of like mine, but she wore it up in a ponytail with a red rubber band. She has light purple eyes, and black hair, like mine. Except she had a slightly purple tint to her hair. Her skin was pale, like mine. Today she wore a grey sleeveless shirt, but had on a periwinkle purple collared button up over it. Of course, it was unbuttoned though. She had on a pair of denim jeans, and black combat boots. 

“Keith. I know you don’t like this but..”

I walked over to her until we were only a few feet apart. With my arms crossed I urged her to continue her sentence.

“Hand over your blade.”

“Why?” I asked

“I don’t want you going into a place with a dagger the expecting a job. Its dangerous. Ill give it back to you when you get home.”  
I reluctantly handed her the blade, accidentally cutting myself in the process, because I handed it to her so she could grab the handle, which meant I had to grab the part that cuts you.

“Oh! I almost forgot,” she said as she put the knife in her pocket. She ran inside and came out with a purse. “Here, you will need this if your going to be carrying things that are to big for your small fanny pack.”

“Thanks mom” I doubted I’d need the satchel, -which now that is was close to me I could tell that it wasn’t a purse-but I took it anyway.

I waved to her and Kaltenecker the started down the hill. Cosmos quickly followed but I had to push him back. I loved him and all, but he couldn’t go to the market with me. He doesn’t have a leash so he could be captured or stolen. I kneeled down to pet him and said goodbye. With a whimper he ran back to Krolia and I was off.

I hated going into the market. To many people. As I walked down the hill I spotted some shops that could be potential work places that I could actually stand. The Balmera-a knife shop, Alkaria- a repair place, and Altea- a bakery. I’m sure there will be better options when I get down there.

  
Living on a hill had its perks. Whenever you head to the market you are able to see so many of the places. Not to mention running down is super fun, but I only ever do that at night where no one can see me. Cause imagine how weird it would be to see a teen in a red creepy cloak running down a hill at a super fast speed.

When I finally reached the market I was rewarded with tons of people. The market wasn’t super classy, but it was good. Most of the stands are made out of wood, metal, plastic, or bamboo. Rarely there are some big ones like Altea which are made of bricks or stone, like huts. People were buzzing all around me talking, and buying things from the stands. I took a quick scan of the area once more and found no other places that interested me, so Ill just stick with my top three.

  
I started to walk and was immediately elbowed to the side. I stumbled and fell back, then all of a sudden I felt strong arms catch me. I was pushed up against someone’s chest, with the mysterious persons arms holding me from under mine. I stood up as fast as I could, trying to hide the blush from my face as I crossed my arms. Then I realized who it was. He was a tall man wearing black skinny jeans, some back combat boots, and a stylish dark gray shirt with a skeleton on it that read “dead inside”. Over that he wore a black blazer and was wearing sunglasses. It was Lotor, with his beautiful white hair blowing in the wind that seemed to only ever seemed to blow HIS hair. Like, seriously dude, what are you, a living hair commercial?

“You really should learn to be more careful Keith.” He said as he pulled down his glasses just enough so that you could see his yellow-ish tinted eyeball. But his eyes were purple much like mine. Except his were much darker and less sparkly.

He stood there all tall and cool, like he thought he was a prince or something just because he was rich and I was poor.

“Oh, buzz off.” I told him as I started to walk away. But then I felt his hand rest on my shoulder and turn me back around to face him. Now, this would be fine if I wasn’t gay as hell. But, since I am, the physical contact once again made me faintly blush. I’m not saying that whenever another male touches me I blush. No, no, I blush because, as much as I hate to admit it, Lotor was really good looking. With his long hair and tall muscular body. But I DO NOT like him. He is the biggest jerk to ever walk on this planet. I tried my best to hide my stupid blush under a scowl. Though I don’t think it was working.

“Why are you here anyway, I know you don’t like crowds all that much Keith.”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, Lotor. I don’t have to tell you anything.”

  
Lotor rolled his eyes and sighed at me. He knows my family has been having financial problems for a while now. You see, my mom was friends with Allura, the girl Lotor has a crush on. So Lotor would hang out around us a lot. Until my family drifted from them and we eventually stopped hanging out. My family was never all that good at interacting with people. And after a while we ran into each other again and he did some not so great things. And then he started insulting my family, so long story short we got into a fight. This is the first time we’ve spoken since.

“You need a job don’t you?”

“Yeah, unlike you some peoples families aren’t rich. Ever think of that, or are you to busy being a snob to think of us LOWLIFES, I believe that is what you called me.”

I clenched my fists as he laughed my insult off. Why was I even talking to this guy? I should be working on finding a freaking job, not standing here talking to this leech.

“Fine be that way. I just wanted to tell you that Altea is looking for someone to make deliveries to a customer who lives on the other side of the woods. No one has taken the offer because they’re afraid of the wolfs. But since you don’t want my help…” he trailed off. He pushed his glasses back up his face, and stood up. – Did I mention that he had to lean down to talk to me, yeah, that got me really mad.-And with one quick flip of his amazing hair, he twirled around on his heel and walked away. Screw him. I can find my own job. Just because he offered the job to me, I was going to Altea as a last resort. Which means I should check out the Balmera first, then if that doesn’t work out, Alkaria.

I started down the pathway to the Balmera. I passed villagers, rich people, and homeless ones. There was such a variety. As I was walking down the last alleyway to the Balmera (I was walking down the alley to avoid most people) I came across a dog who looked a lot like Cosmos. For a second I actually thought it was him, but then I realized the dog isn’t as long and doesn’t have the weird blue marks. Also, Cosmos has a longer snout and doesn’t growl.  
   

I headed down the alleyway and arrived. The stand wasn’t to big, and had no doors. It had three sides and a metal roof. The walls were made from old pieces of bamboo and the shelves holding the knifes were made out of scraps you cold find in a dump. But what made the stand so appealing was that, on the ceiling, hanging like a chandelier was a giant blue crystal. When the sun hit it, all the light rays would completely illuminate the stand. It was beautiful.  
   

The knifes varied from big to small, sharp to dull, thick to thin, and oh man, I was going to get myself killed within a week if I worked here. I cant freaking wait.  
I approached the stand to see a man talking about his latest knife. The man had dark skin and busy eyebrows. He was tall, but not much taller than 5’6. He wore a vest like thing, which covered his shoulders and back, but not his chest. The vest thing was long from what I could tell, since I could only see his torso and waist. On his legs he had a skirt like thing made from the same fabric of the fest. The skirt was held up by a dark brown belt, and the mans nametag read “Rax.” What a strange name, but I am not one to judge.    
   

The amazing blade that he had was about as big as my head. It was metal and square shaped. The top of the blade was SUPER sharp and glimmered in the sunlight. The handle was thickly wrapped in dark gray grip. The man was holding two and using them to chop air while banging them together to make that wonderful clanging sound of the two blades.  
   

“Let me show you this wonderful workings of the Galasu X-90 Extreme Blade System.” He twirled one of them around in his hands while he talked. What incredible craftsmanship. What raw talent for handling such blades. “It slices,” He jerked the knife backwards. “It dices,” he immediately brings down both blades and slams them on the table. He start to rapidly chop at the wood, but somehow keeps the blade from actually touching it. AMAZING! God if I worked here… My thought was interrupted by his next words.  
   

“It kills, slaughters,” he looks up and leans in towards the gathered audience and point the knifes at us. Then leans back in. “Skins” he tilts the blades sideways in order to rub them together in a motion intended to look like skinning something. He stops, “And consistently stays razor sharp!” and looks up at the crowd. He spins the blades in his hands and strikes a pose. Oh my god. This place is awesome. Maybe if I worked here I could show them my blade from my father and they can tell me where it came from.  
   

“Look at it cut through this melon” he says as he puts one down and grabs a melon from under the booth. He easily slices right through it and starts to cut them into really thin slices. The blade has absolutely no trouble cutting the insanely thick melon at all! Amazing! He throws the knife up and catches it. “ Paper thin.”  
 

“Buts that’s not all” he reaches down once again and picks up a rock. He raises up the knife and harshly brings it down. It cuts right through the rock with little difficulty. “ How much would you pay for this knife?”

  
At that everyone in the crowd assumed the show was over and left with only me standing there.  
   

“I just had a question.” I said calmly. Trying to hide my excitement.  
   

“ Fine! What do you got?” he asked  
   

“I’m looking for a job,” I started to say, then he put the blade to my neck, making my hood fall off to reveal my dark black hair. Dang it, I really wish I had brought my knife!

“What the hell!” I yelled at him.  
   

“Your that kid that tried to start a fight with one of my workers right?”  
   

“WHAT?! That kid worked here!!” I said, rather rudely, but I didn’t care. That kid gave me two HUGE cuts on my arms.  
   

“ Yeah, and that earing your wearing belongs to the store!”  
   

“What!” I yelled and pulled away. “My-my earrings!!? Really!!?? You cant be serious?!! Do you guys even SELL earrings?!” Ok, it was settled, this man was just angry about when I fought that kid and was trying to get me arrested for no good reason.  
   

“Yes! And the ones you are wearing are stolen!! SECURITY!!”  
I panicked and punched him in the face. I put my hood back over my hair and ran into the nearest alley.  
   

“Get the kid!! He punched me!!” I could hear Rax yelling, and I could tell his voice was getting further away. I ran as fast as I could until I was out of the alley and I no longer heard numerous footsteps following me. Guess like I wasn’t getting a job there. That leaves Alkaria, the repair place.

  
I started walking through the mobs of people instead of the alleys this time. For incase Rax came by, it would be harder to spot me in the crowd. I passed food markets, hat shops, jewelry stores, and much, much more. I noticed that most of the places are made of bamboo, when I thought most of them would be made of metal scraps or wood. The pavement was very rough because there had been little rainfall this month, so when I was shoved over I panicked.  
   

I stuck my arms out in an attempt to try to catch myself, but it ended up as flailing. I came down on the pavement with a loud thud. But no one around me gave me a second thought, they all just walked right around me, not caring. I had landed on the left side of my face, putting a ton of hash pressure on my flailing arms that had attempted to help save me from impact. I was definitely bleeding. I could taste the blood. My elbows ached and I was sure they were scratched up as much and my face. Man, today has been a great day so far. Cant wait to see what happens next.  
   

I slowly got up and spit out blood. I took off my old bandages from my old wound and wrapped my bleeding elbows instead. I brushed the rubble off of my cloak only to get traces of blood from my hands onto it. Crap, mom is going to kill me. I once again started walking to Alkaria.  
   

I walked around for a while till I spotted a small shop off to the right or the walkway. I t was greenish and made of wood. It had tree branches for a roof. But the way the light shines through the leeves gives the place a nice green glow. The shop isn't exactly as cool and illuminescant as the Balmera. But it is just as wonderful. Hopefully I will have more luck here.  
   

When I got closer to the shop there a woman was fixing a toaster. Once again I could only see her torso. And I couldn’t see her face since she was busy working and looking down. She wore I collared long sleeve dress with red stripes near the bottom. Over her white dress she had on a blue thing that covered only one shoulder. Around her neck hung a nice orange necklace. The woman was pale and had short hair. She seemed to be in her mid forty’s I would say.  
   

“Uh,” I started to say, the realized that I had accidentally spit blood out onto the ground in front of the stand. I quickly stopped speaking and swallowed the blood that was still in my mouth. It was terrible, but oddly, I didn’t mind the taste as much as I thought I would. It wasn’t that bad, in fact if I had to do it again I wouldn’t mind. Anyway, I began to continue. “I was wondering what it takes to be able to receive a job here?”  
   

She looked up from her work, glanced at me, and for a spilt second I could see her eyes and face. On her forehead she had a nice red mark. Her eyes were a nice emerald green, but had a red outline. It was quite amazing. Then the second was over and she looked back down and once again started to fiddle with the toaster.  
   

“Well,” she said as she reached for a screwdriver that was behind her. “Do you know how to fix a radio?”

  
Ok, not a good idea to work at a place where you fix things when you know nothing about fixing stuff. I major in breaking stuff, not the other way around.  
   

“ Not exactly..”  
   

“Then g-“  
   

“ BUT I can hand you stuff!!” I said quickly. I really needed this job. Or I would have to go to Altea. The woman let out a small laugh.  
   

“That wont get you paid honey, so why don’t you go try to find a job elsewhere. I’m sorry, have a good day now.” She said all of this to me without even looking up. Well, I’m screwed, looks like I have to go with my last resort, Altea.

The walls were made of dark red-ish bricks and had a window on each side of the door. Compared to the dark red brick, the clashing white of the window frames looked quite nice. The way the sun hit the glass on both windows, made me temporarily blinded. But the shimmering glass was very beautiful. The place reeked of fresh baked goods, pastries, and bread. In front of the store, there was a small garden. The roof was flat and made out of stone.  
   

I stepped up to the dark oak wood door. It had a rusted gold handle and small scratches on it. I was about to knock when I realized I was standing on a welcome mat that read “Ow, your stepping on me.” Oh wow. I cant believe I might have to work here. I hope my mom knows how hard this is for me. But no matter what, I’m not going to lose my house, I couldn’t do that to her. Hopefully Kaltenecker will start giving us milk again soon. The quicker, the better.  
   

I knocked on the door. 1..2..3..4..5- the door swung open and I was greeted by a girl who looked to be about my age, around 18. Her faces was inches from mine, and her smile was way to wide to be human. She had dark skin and her eyes were a beautiful blue, purple, or turquoise. It was hard to tell. Under her eyes were two pink marks. She wore a golden crown thingy on her forehead. Her hair fell over the sides of her face, but it was tied up in a very nice bun.  
   

“Hello, welcome to Altea!” she said, in the nicest way that I’ve heard all day. She spoke with a familiar accent. But from where?  
   

“Coran! We have a visitor!!” she looked back and stepped away from the entrance. She began to walk behind the counter with a tray of cookies in her hands. She put them down on the counter and began to talk with the person next to her. The man was a little older and taller than the familiar girl. His hair was orange and he has a floofy mustache. His dark blue eyes also had the same paint under them. Except his were light blue.

They both wore faint pink but overall white aprons. Under the apron Coran had on a dark blue shirt, and the girl a light pink dress.  
   

“Welcome!” said Coran, looking up from kneading bread.  
   

“Uhh.. hi.” I said as I pulled my hood down.  
   

“ KEITH!!” yelled the girl. Oh, now I know where I recognize her from.  
   

“Allura?” I had forgotten Lotor’s crush and her uncle work here. I knew they seemed familiar.  
   

“I didn’t even recognize you with your hood pulled down!! How are you? Its been forever!” she started to run towards me with her arms spread. Her yellow oven mits wrapping around my body.  
   

“Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. Except I came here for a job. My family is running low on money. Kaltenecker isn’t giving us any milk.”  
   

“We’d be happy to give you a job, my boy.” Said Coran from behind the counter. Allura let go and nodded in agreement.  
   

“Oh ok thanks. I’ll start tomorrow.” My gums still tasted like blood, and after the hug my arms were sore from the squeeze. So I tried to talk a little less than usual and not move as much. Which means I didn’t cross my arms as usual.  
Allura walked back to Coran and put the batch of cookies in the oven.  
   

“Ok. You can be our delivery guy. We recently got a buyer who lives on the other side of the woods. Lotor runs around town with deliveries, but doesn’t want to go into the woods in the fear of the wolfs. Would you mind taking that job Keith?” Coran asked politely.  
   

“Not at all Coran. I’ll be here tomorrow at 6:00”  
   

“Great cant wait to see you Keith.” Allura and Coran both waved good bye as I pulled my hood back on and stepped outside. I closed the door and was off. It was almost dark out. The sky was a nice orange color. I could guess it to be about 10:00 since most stores were already closing up.  
   

I hope mom doesn’t worry about me to much. Normally she wouldn’t, but today I don’t have my blade, so it must be a little more stressful. Today had been a rough day. I hope she doesn’t notice my scratched up face and newly wrapped elbows. But Allura and Coran didn’t, so why would she.  
   

I was really tired and there was a long walk home. As I walked down the almost empty pathways I looked down at my gloves. They were faintly covered in blood from today. But Im sure that I wont bother to wash it off. Who cares anyway?  
     

The way to my house was much quicker if I ran through the woods. Sure, it was dark and I didn’t have my blade if something attacked me, but ill be fine. I decided to take the shortcut. I ran through the trees, often tripping over rocks. I wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but I was kind of scared. The trees swayed in the faint breeze. Suddenly, I fell, my hood had gotten stuck on a tree branch. I heard the ripping sound of another hole being ripped in the fabric.  
Quiznak. Third time today I had fallen. It felt like I was moving in slow motion. But it all happened so fast at the same time. I was headed towards hitting a huge rock. My cloak was still stuck so I couldn’t try to brace myself and roll away. My head got so close I thought I was going to break my whole face. I began to let out a terrified scream when I felt a body collide with mine. It was so quick. NOT human.  
     

I was embraced by two warm arms. I couldn’t see anymore. It was way to dark at this point. We both rolled on the floor, their body hitting the floor before me, so saving me from my impact. We rolled till they were on top of me. Then they jumped up to run.  
     

“Wait!! Thank you!” through the whole thing all I received was a sharp pain in my back from them basically embracing me in a hug. The person turned around to face me. In the dark I could make out a, wait, what? I saw a tail!? The only other thing I could see was his-I could tell it was a boy from when he had embraced me and basically pressed him body against mine. Plus, I can see his shape in the dark- amazing, beautiful, blue sparkling eyes that just shimmered in the moonlight. But it was over to quick. The stranger turned around, and bounded away. He moved so quickly. Definitely not human. But he stand like one. Maybe im just at blood loss or something.  
   

I stood up and started to run home. It wasn’t long till I reached my house. I ran up the hill as fast as I could and ran right into my room, avoiding mom. I decided I would tell her tomorrow. I need to heal before she sees me next. I ran to the corner, I took off my cloak, boots, fanny pack, my belt and dagger holder, and the satchel mom gave me. I hung it all up on the bar in my closet.  
     

While I was doing so I realized a faint three clawed scratch on the back of my cloak. It must have been from my run in with the stranger. My brain cant take much more of this. Today has been such a long day. I'm going to bed.  
   

I took of my turtle neck and other clothes and changed into the clothes I planned to wear tomorrow. Which was a black t-shirt, and some black leggings with some purple lines that are random and bent. I got into bed, dreading the day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that I really enjoy making Keith bleed, and I don't really plan on stopping yet. Also, I get the feeling that Keith enjoys the taste of blood so, yeah, I included that..hehe...


	2. A Wolf in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has his first day on the job and meets a wolf. Then a hunter Matt who is good friends with his Brother Shiro who he is delivering to. Then he has to go back to the Balmera where he isn't so welcome...

I woke up and hopped out of bed. My clock read 5:00, dang it, I’m going to be late! I ran across the room, put on my cloak, bloody gloves-but the blood was dry, of course-, satchel, and belt/fanny pack and dagger holder. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. It was black and red, duh. I really don’t need to describe the toothpaste, point is I put it on my teeth. After that I grabbed my towel and put it under the water. I quickly dabbed my face and re-wrapped my arms in new bandages. Now around my elbows, and arms. Hopefully mom wouldn’t notice.

I ran down to the kitchen to go tell mom the good news about my job. I grabbed the apple from yesterday, which now had three bites in it. I decided to have my meal and take my second bite. That makes four. I dropped the apple back into the fruit bowl and started to run. Then out of no where, my mom appeared and I ran head on into her. She barely moved, but I was knocked over.

“Oh! Keith!! Sorry, I wasn’t looking at where I was going.” She held out her hand and I grabbed it. She jerked me back up to my feet immediately. I always forget how strong my mom is. She could probably throw me at least five feet. And that’s saying a lot. “Were you successful in finding a job yesterday?”

“Oh, yeah. I got a job at Altea-“

“With Allura and Coran?!”

“Yeah and I really-“ I was trying to tell her that I needed to get going but I needed my dagger for safety in the woods. But she keeps cutting me off.

“Great!!!”

“I’m a delivery boy, I deliver goods to the other side of the woods. And I need my blade in case I’m attacked by a wolf..”

“Oh, yes, of course.” She grabbed my knife from her back pocket. Today she was wearing blue skinny jeans with a white blouse. Her hair was in her classic mullet-ish style. Yes, that’s where I get my mullet from. We cant help it. It just kind of grows like that. Krolia handed me the blade smiling “Here.”

Great. It was probably already 5:40, I was going to be late my first day on the job. I started to run when I heard my moms voice.

“Oh and Keith, did you win the fight that you so obviously got into…again?” I was really hoping she wouldn’t notice, and I was so close to getting out without it being mentioned. But at least she didn’t care all that much.

“Yeah I won.”

I took off as fast as I could. I should have woke up earlier, it is like, an hour run. Unless I go through the woods again. Which I plan to do. I WILL NOT be late. I burst through the kitchen back door. I passed the stables where Kaltenecker was stationed. I gave him a quick wave and kept running. Suddenly I was approached by Cosmos. He must have thought we were racing or something because he got right next to me and kept running with me. “Cosmos!” I yelled, half panted.

As most good dogs, he responded to his name and stopped running. He gave me a last whimper and sad puppy dog eyes-which NEVER work on me anymore. I’ve grown immune- and decided to go bother Kaltenecker.

Ok, remember how I said how weird it would be to see a teen in a creepy red cloak running down a hill at a super fast speed? Well, that’s what I was doing right now. Have you ever tried that? It is not as easy as it looks. My pace started to increase and my steps became quick, long, uneven, half stomps. Not a good sign. So, as you can tell, I'm kind of a clumsy person. My running quickly became tumbling.

I tripped over my own feet and started to tumble down the hill. I was going so fast the whole world was a blur. The nice sky slowly became trees until I realized I was rolling into the forest. I tried desperately to catch my balance and roll onto my knees and stand, like in the movies, but that didn’t happen. Instead my side bumped into a tree and I collapsed onto the floor.

I'm almost out of time. I ignored the pain and got up. I griped my now severely bruised side and pulled my hood over my head. I ran once again, flying past trees and jumping over bushes. Of course I tripped a couple of times. But the worst thing that happened I would say, is when I ran into one of the trees. I fell back, HARD. I swear to god, my head was bleeding. But luckily you couldn’t see it since I was wearing an already red hood.

I lye on the floor for a while, because, duh, I was in serious pain. I had been running for a while as fast as I could, tumbled down a hill, bumped into a tree, legs were sore, and my cloak was super scratched up. Geez, give me a break. For a while a just layed there and stared at the tree tops. The sky was nice. The clouds were slowly moving across the sky and the grass I was laying on felt soft and comfy. I could take a nap here. The way the light flitters through the trees, the smell of bread in the air… wait. Bread! That must mean I am close. I got up when I suddenly heard a twig snap, an I know I didn’t step on one, there were no twigs here, this was a clearing, plus the sound came from my left.

I slowly turned around, ignoring the HUGE headache that I was getting. “Whose there!” I yelled. I didn’t have time for this. It was probably already 6:00.

“You shouldn’t talk to strangers” said a melodic voice, though I couldn’t tell where it was coming from. The voice sounded like it was purring, like a cat, or rolling the r’s. It was low, like how voices get when your trying to be cool. But you could tell the voice was normally higher. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a brown tail and a man standing behind a tree. But my vision was still hazy, and all I could see was the shape of them. I slowly took out my blade and turned as quickly as I could. But even quicker, the figure ran. I looked behind the tree, then felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I glanced at it, the tiniest bit, and saw that they’re fingers where incredibly sharp and covered completely in brown fur. Then I got scratched. I turned around lighting quick, but they were already gone into the bushes. How was this person so fast?!

Who cares, I have to get to Altea. I ran through the trees and appeared on the side of the shop. I walked up to it, and ran to the door. I burst in panting. And also slightly woozy from my head injury.

“I’m SO sorry im late!!*huff huff* I *huff* woke up late!! Then had to run all the way here*huff* and, and-“ Allura ran up to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

“Keith, please. It fine. We just now got our first order.”

Today Coran was wearing a Hawaiian button down shirt with bell bottoms. Allura had on a pink floral gown, both of them with the paint under their eyes. Coran walked over to the oven and brought out some fresh made cookies. He sent them down on the counter to cool, while Allura started to take of my hood.

“Wait! Stop!” I shouted. She immediately stopped, but since she had already brought it down, it fell off by itself. Out of nowhere, the door opens and in comes Lotor.

“Hello beautiful-“ he started, then saw the back of my forehead. I could see Allura blush and roll her eyes before Lotor walked over and stood next to her, with a smoothie in his hands. “What happened to your head Keith?” he asked as he sipped his cup, making a soft slurping sound that was going to drive me insane. Today he wore a white shirt that said “FABUOLOUS” with the same black blazer and ripped blue jeans. His hair was draped down his shoulders, looking like a shampoo ad.

Allura’s eyes widened. “What’s wrong with Keith’s head? Lemme see.” Before I could object, she spun me around and- “OH MY GOD KEITH!!!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!” she shrieked, right in my ear, might I add.

“Nothing, just I was running late, and I ran into a tree-“

“You ran into a tree!!” Lotor interrupted my story to laugh “that’s the saddest thing I ever heard!” he wiped fake tears from his eyes. Jerk.

“ Ha, ha, ha.” I mocked “Very funny Lotor. Anyway, I fell back Really hard and hurt my head. No big deal, don’t worry about it.”

“I most certainly will worry about it! Coran get me a wet towel please.” Said Allura.

“Yes, milady.” And Coran was off to fetch a towel. “As for now, come with me Lotor, I’ll give you your things to deliver.” Allura and Lotor walked over to the counter. I could tell Lotor was purposely pushing his shoulder against Allura, so that when they moved, their hands brushed together. But no one actually grabbed the others hand. At the counter Allura handed Lotor some loafs or bread. Lotor grabbed a nearby basket to put them in, and walked out. Allura waved bye to him as he left, she was so blushing.

“Soo, you and Lotor?” I am not a romantic and don’t really joke about stuff like this, so I didn’t wiggle my eyebrows like most people would do. Allura blushed in reaction to my comment, but almost instantly got a smirk on her lips. Allura try’s to hide it under her worker attitude, but she is still a teen, and is as mischievous as ever.

“Soo, do you have any special girls in your life? And if so, tell them that you need to be more careful and that she needs to take better care of her pet.”

“Pet!!” oh wow, real mature. “I am not a pet, and FYI, I will NEVER have a girlfriend!” Allura raises an eyebrow.

“Why not?” She smirks as if she has a plan. “Well umm, I'm, you know, not really into girls.” I tried my best to ignore the warmth crawling up my neck and cheeks. But Allura just giggled at my very obvious blush. I pulled my hood down to hide my face as best as I could. Just then Coran walked out with a wet rag.

“I’ve known for some time. But I'm glad you shared it”

just then Coran joined in. “Wait, we were supposed to think Keith was straight?” Both of them laughed at that. But whatever, all in good fun.

“Ha, Ha, ha, very funny guys.” I said for the second time today. “I have to go deliver stuff don’t I?”

“Yes, but not before we dab the blood on your head. We don’t want it to dry and stick.” Coran walked over to us and yanked down my hood. Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. He dabbed for like an hour, and every second of it I was in pain. Every slight touch he made to my head I made a whimpering sound. When was this nightmare going to end!!

“Ok, Coran, stop torturing the poor boy. You’ve done enough. At the worst, he’ll have a headache. But right now, we have to get the deliveries done, or he will be late.”

Thank the gods for Allura. Coran walked back to the counter and put the bloody towel in an ice box. Ew. Allura walked over to where the cookies were cooling, gesturing for me to follow. I obliged and went over there.

“Ok, so, Lotor took the basket which is used to carry the goods. But, since you only have cookies to deliver, maybe you have somewhere to put them?” She had on a hopeful smile.

“Yeah, I have two small fanny packs and a satchel.” Allura’s face brightened right up.

“Great!! Here are your cookies.” She grabbed the cookie sheet. “Now, gimmie so I can pour in the cookies.”

I opened my cloak to reveal my outfit and fanny pack. I opened both packs, and quickly grabbed the cookies and put them in there. Half of the cookies were chocolate chip, the rest were sugar cookies. I separated them by the packs. One fanny held all chocolate, the other held the sugar ones. When I was done, I closed the packs, and closed back up my cloak.

“Ok. I'm ready, tell me where to deliver them and I’ll be on my way.”

Coran approached us with a notepad in his hand. “A man named Shiro came in the other day to order these cookies. He said he lived on the other side of the woods in a hut. You will know it when you see it. Just make sure to stay on the trail, which is bordered with rocks so you don’t get confused.”

“Got it” I turned around and began to walk out when I heard Allura say to me, “And be careful Keith! We have one more delivery after this, but that will be it, so no rush. Just be back by 2:00” “Ok, noted. See you guys soon. And uh, thanks for helping my head.” I said as I walked out the door.

It was much brighter outside, which made my slight headache hurt more. I walked till I saw an entry way into the woods. I spotted a pathway marked by rocks and began to walk down it.

As soon as I entered the woods I began to worry. I was not in the mood for another injury. The sun had dimmed under the shade of the trees, but still created a light green atmosphere. I walked along the trail when I heard a growl come from the bushes. I grabbed my blade but kept moving.

I kept hearing rustling in the bushes. But ignored it. I walked on the trail, avoiding all the big rocks and such. The purring/growling hadn’t stopped yet. But I knew I was getting close to the hut. I could hear noise. But faintly. All of I sudden, there was a loud gunshot.

The sound made me leap backward, and my pursuer fell out of a tree. He quickly stood up and tackled me. I barely got a good look at him.

All I could see was he had dazzling blue sapphire eyes. They sparkled like gems. This boy was beautiful. He wore a black shirt that looked a little small on him, but not tight exactly. The top and bottom of his shirt were ripped with holes like the bottom of my cloak. The shirt was covered by a thick jacket, which had fluffy white fur on the collar thing. The jacket itself was black and blue. Both sleeves were blue, with black hems. And the top of the torso part was black, but the bottom was blue, with once again black rimming. The boy wore pink-brown-ish shorts with rips in them. He had on a purple belt.

But what caught my eye was his arms, legs, and EARS. His arms where completely covered in brown fur, same for his sharp clawed hands. His furry legs were attached to werewolf like feet which had no shoes on. But his ears, they where on the top of his head, like a dog. His short, dark, soft brown hair stuck up where his ears sprouted. They were covered also covered in brown fur. But his face had normal Cuban boy skin. Same with his neck and torso, that I could see.

The boy lunged on top of me with one swift movement. “Hey, stranger.” He said as he smirked. The boy had me pinned to the ground. In all the struggle I had lost grip of my blade, which was now on the forest floor, just out of my reach.

He snarled at me, baring his teeth to reveal sharp ones. He got inches from my face, his breath smelled, well, not so bad. He scrunched his nose up and started to SNIFF me. Suddenly he reached for my cookies, and I took his distraction to push him off me.

“What’s with your ears! Are you a werewolf or something!” I asked as a ran for my knife. I stumbled , and face planted, but I picked up the knife and stroked a violent pose. I held my knife in front of me, and wiped my bleeding nose.

“Why do people always shame my ears!!” the boy pouted. He stood and crossed his arms. He sassily stuck out his hip. “And no, I am NOT a werewolf!! They call me the Big Bad Wolf cause of how I scare the children.”

I put my blade down, my arm was getting tired and this wolf didn’t see all the threatening. “Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?” I asked.

The wolf let out a loud over dramatic gasp. “It sounds cool!” he argued. Then stopped and pouted, he stuck out his bottom lip and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, no it doesn’t. Look dog, I have to get going, so get out of my way and move along.” I still had m blade in my hand as I started walking towards the wolf, shoving him out of my way. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy creeping up behind me, trying to be sneaky. I quickly turned around and help my blade to his neck. His beautiful eyes widened in surprise. His ears folded down in embarrassment.

“You want these cookies? Better try harder next time wolf.” I pulled my hood down with my other hand and watched as the wolfs face was engulfed in a blush. He stuttered for a while, but then smirked at me.

“So there will be a next time then, huh?” I stared blankly and tried to scowl as heat creeped up on my neck. I said nothing, I didn’t have time to. The wolf did a back handspring and used his -oddly nice-long legs to kick my blade out of my grasp.

He smirked at me and said “See you then, and I will get you. I mean- your c-cookies, duh.” He winked at me, shot finger guns, then ran into a tree. I laughed at that. He looked at me and bared his sharp white teeth. He leaped over a shrub and bolted off. Dang that boy was fast.

I walked over to where my blade was, and grabbed it. I kept going from there. There was no longer growling from the bushes, or any twigs snapping. It was just the crunch of dirt and gravel under my feet. I hope the house is close, I would need to get back for the second run of the day.

Out of nowhere I heard another gunshot, closer to me this time. So close in fact, it hit the tree behind me. I was momentarily stunned. I fell back and my blade went airborne. It landed blade side down in the dirt, but not before it grazed my arm. I was bleeding. Again.

From behind a tree came a boy who seemed about 21-ish. He had bright golden caramel eyes, golden brown hair that looked like he hadn’t brushed it in forever, and a scar on his left cheek. He wore a long black cloak with the hood pulled down. He wore fingerless gloves like me, but unlike mine, there was no square of skin being shown. He was kind of pale, like me. His cloak had a belt around it made of light brown cloth. His arms flailed as he ran towards me. I could tell that he had on armor under the cloak, his pants were blue and tucked into his boots. Wrapped around his pants were bandages like mine, and he wore gray combat boots, with the laces only half way tied.

“OH MY GOD,OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD,I'M SO SORRY I THOUGHT YOU WERE THAT WOLF!” He frantically towards me and helped me up. Strapped to his back was a shotgun, he must be a hunter. “Sorry dude.” He added when I was standing, he had on a sheepish grain. He scratched the back of his head nervously and held out his hand. “I’m Matt. Have you seen that wolf anywhere, the other day he tried to steal my snack cake. Now I’m out for him.” I laughed at that. I shook Matt’s hand as he looked around and mumbled “No one touches my snack cakes..”

Somehow, in a funny way, that was the silliest and most ominous thing I had heard all day. Matt stopped looking around and turned his gaze toward me. “So,” he started, “What’s your name?”

“I'm Keith, Altea’s new delivery boy. I deliver stuff to the other side of these woods. And no, sorry, I haven’t seen any wolfs so far.”

“Huh, that’s weird, that guy always tries to steal peoples stuff. Wait, your from Altea?”

“Yeah.” I answered. I picked up my blade and put it away as Matt spoke. I tried my best to listen, but I didn’t quite get all of it. I was a bit pre-occupied with my bleeding arm. I cupped my hands over the wound to keep the blood from getting anywhere but my already bloodstained gloves. I decided to re-wrap my arm, but spread out the bandage so that it covered my bleeding cut.

“Oh, your Shiro’s brother! Shiro’s place is this way.” He said as he turned and gestured for me to follow him. He lead me down the path until we approached a hut made of wood and had a bamboo roof. The sign in front said “Welcome”. It was placed in front of a garden that surrounded the house. I walked up to the door step and was about to knock when Matt busted through the door wearing a big goofy grin. “VISITOOOOOR!” he half shouted half sung.

I slowly walked in behind Matt. Shiro was lying on the couch, which was covered in sheets. Looks like someone had been sleeping there, but Shiro had his bed in the room behind the wall that the couch was pressed up against. Might as not dwell on that fact.

Shiro was dressed in black sweats and a white t-shirt. His hair was messy, and he was using his prosthetic arm to change the channel on the T.V. His tuft of white hair was hanging in his face to cover his dark gray eyes. When he spotted me his face lit up, crinkling his eyes and pushing his fluff of hair back to reveal his scar that runs over his nose and across his face.

“Hey Keith. What’s up, what brings you here?”

“Oh, I’m bringing you your order of cookies.”

“Yeah, he works at Altea now.” Says Matt from the kitchen. I swear, its like he already knows his way around here.

“Oh! I thought you said you never even wanted a job?! That’s great, why the sudden change in heart?”

“Kaltenecker stopped giving us milk. If I didn’t get a job we were going to lose our hut.”

Shiro suddenly looked sad and full of regret. “Oh, I’m sorry, I should have stayed with you guys, then you wouldn’t need to be doing any of this.” He sighed.

“No, no, its fine. We’re managing. Anyway, I need a plate and my payment. Don’t forget the tip.” I smirked and lightened the mood. Shiro smiled in return, and we walked to the kitchen. The kitchen was next to the living room, with a thin wall separating them. The way there included going through a really small room with some pictures of Matt and Shiro hanging out at different places. The room had a small two person table in the center, then after you passed it, there was an entrance to the kitchen.

Matt and Shiro looked like great friends, and it seemed that Matt hung around a lot, with his job involving hunting in the woods where Shiro lived. Shiro and I entered the kitchen just to find Matt had opened a cabinet, found a bag of jumbo marshmallows, and was seeing how many he could fit inside his mouth. When we came in he dropped the bag and started to shoot them at us. We both were standing in the shot zone, being hit with slobber covered marshmallows.

By the time Matt ran out of slobber covered ammo, we all were laughing. Shiro walked over to Matt and playfully shoved him. Matt responded by dramatically leaning up on Shiro, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, and whining “Shiro! How could you shove me!! And in front of our guest!! How rude!!” he let go of the act, and laughed, bending over to clutch his stomach. Shiro gave Matt an affectionate smile and shoved him off of his shoulder.

“Ok Keith, here’s the plates.” Shiro walked past Matt who had sort of calmed down. Shiro opened another cabinet and pulled out two plates. He walked back to the dining room and set them down on the two person table. I opened my cloak and unbuttoned the two fanny packs. I pulled out all the cookies and set them on the plates. Shiro gave me a 10$ tip and we said our goodbyes. As I exited the house I could hear Matt joking with Shiro, then a slam on the floor. Matt kept laughing, but Shiro had already gone back to the T.V.

I spent the whole way back to Altea thinking about how close Shiro had seemed with Matt. Who I had never even met before today. They both got along so well, and I suspected that Matt had slept at Shiro’s place before. I was so deep in thought, I didn’t notice the two wolfs following me.

By the time I made it back, it was about 1:30. I walked in and was met by Allura, Coran, and Lotor. Allura was busy talking to Lotor, so Coran was the first to greet me.

“Hello. Did you get there safely?”

“Yes. I got a ten dollar tip, here’s the payment for you guys.” I handed Coran the money. He took it with a smile and went to go put it in the cashier machine. “Did I make it back in time?”

“Yes, in fact your early. Sit down and have a glass of milk why don’t ya?” he said as he walked away from the corner and tapped Allura, who was busy blushing at Lotor. She quickly snapped out of her flirtatious state and walked behind the counter. She bent down under the sink, where a mini-fridge was located. She smiled at me as she pulled out a carton of strawberry milk.

“So, Keith,” she said as she started to uncap the top. I couldn’t speak, I didn’t want to interrupt her and come off as rude. “We were thinking, the next delivery you have to make doesn’t involve going into the woods. The person who delivered it just wanted a bread loaf. And the location is the Balmera.” She had just finished pouring the milk and I began chugging it.

“Whoa, Keith, what’s with the chugging, take your time.” Said Lotor as he walked up to me, Allura, and Coran. He towered over Allura and I, being about six feet tall.

“Oh, I’m chugging cause I’m lactose in tolerant. I hope it kills me.” Everyone’s eyes widened as they realized what I was doing. Allura reached over and took the glass from my hand.

“No more milk for you. And why the sudden urge to die?” she said as she put the glass in the sink, capped the milk, and put it back in the mini-fridge.

“OH, the guy at the Balmera wants me dead.”

“oh, well then Lotor could make the delivery for you..” Allura trailed off as a interrupted her, no longer caring about seeming rude.

“No, no, I need the money, I can live, I assure you, I’ll be fine.” Allura and Coran exchanged worried glances.

“Ok, but if you get creamed..” Could Lotor BE more annoying!!!!

“Oh, shut your quiznak Lotor.” I replied snottily. He laughed it off as usual, which made me even more aggravated. “Just give me the bread so I can get this over with.” Everyone sighed, but Coran obliged. “Be safe.” He whispered and handed me the loaf. I opened my cloak and put it in my satchel. Then I was out the door feeling naucious for plenty of reasons.

It was about 2:00, so the streets were still a little bit of people on the streets. Which means, I was determined to not fall over and bleed. The Balmera was far away, so I decided to run. My boots scraped against the pavement as the wind blew in my face.

I prayed that someone else other than Rax would be running the stand, because I don’t think I can handle more pain. My headache had gone away a long time ago and I wasn’t planning on having another one anytime soon.

It was already 6:00 by the time I reached the Balmera. I arrived late enough that no one was gathered and it was just the one person running the stand. I waited behind an alley wall and waited till the person there turned around. And when he did I was devastated. It was none other than Rax, my buddy ole’ pal. It wasn’t that I was scared, it was that I was begging my emotions not to get out of hand.

I decided to not take out my blade, unless it got ugly. No matter what I was going to try to compose myself. I got out from the alley and approached Rax. I prayed he wouldn’t recognize me.

“Hello sir.” I disguised my voice by making it and octave lower. “ I have your bread you ordered from Altea, I’ll just take the money and go. Lets make this quick and easy.”

Rax turned around to face me. The crystal helped light up the space a bit, but it didn’t help much. It was to Dark for me to tell what he was wearing, all I could see were his glowing yellow eyes. He looked at me up and down. I lowered my hood and stared at the ground. The next words he said startling me.

“You again? Will you just leave with your shadow show!?”

“Uhh.. no. You ordered a bread loaf, pay for it and ill be on my way.” I took out the bread from my satchel, and set it on the bamboo counter in front of him. He reached out and grabbed it, then went back to his work. That got me a tad aggravated. But I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and composed my self.

“Sir, the money?”

Rax looked back at me, yellow eyes filled with rage. He had no right to be mad, I was being NICE. He Stopped working and hopped over the counter to look at me. He towered over me, as I was only 5’4. I took three steps back, as calmly and discreetly as I could, I reached for my knife.

“You expect payment!? After what you have done!?” Ok, this guy was just BEGGING for a fight. I grabbed my blade but stayed calm.

“Sir, hand over the 5$ and I can get on my way.”

Rax scanned me for the second time tonight, then decided to hand over the money.

“Thank yo-“ apparently Rax didn’t like the sound of my voice, because as I was putting the money in my fanny pack he PUNCHED me. My nose started to bleed as I fell to the ground with a thud. Rax began to walk back to the stand. I used this time to safely put the money in the pack, get ahold of my blade, and I stood up. As Rax’s back was turned, I jumped on him and put my blade to his neck. The bright side of being small.

Rax was stunned at the retaliation, but recovered quickly. “You stole that blade!” he yelled. That was it, I had zero patience left for this guy. I back flipped off of him, and he turned around.

“I. Stole. Nothing.” I calmly said, then charged.

Rax was ready, as I charged with my blade, he caught me and flipped me till my back was to the ground and he had me pinned. I swiftly cut him on his left cheek and then did an uppercut. Rax started to bleed from the mouth. I wiped my blood that still poured from my nose, then Rax decided to grab me from my head. His hand gripped me, and he slammed his palm against my forehead with a lot of force. Second headache today. I now had two bruises on my head. One in the front, one in the back.

“Hand over the blade and this will end.” Rax punched me in the face and my mouth started to bleed. I swallowed the blood in order to speak.

“I. will. not.” Then the blood came back. I constantly had to keep swallowing it, but luckily, the taste wasn’t that bad. In fact, it was good.

Rax charged and punched me in the gut, which made my mouth flood with a little to much blood, I spewed it all over Rax. I swung my blade and got him in the collarbone. I used my gloves to wipe my nose. They were starting to seem red and cracked fro all the dried blood. Rax howled in pain, and grabbed a blade from the stand. He lunged at me, and landed on top of me. He leaned in close and started to cut on the right side of my face. (A/N this takes place of his Galra mark)

Even though I was struggling and coughing up blood, the cut went pretty straight. HE had started at the base of my neck and was getting to the height of my mouth. I couldn’t scream, or we would both be taken into custody, and I couldn’t do that to Krolia, she needs me. Or we would lose our home. So I struggled as the blood from my cheek fell down my neck onto my shirt. There was no word for how much I hurt.

Then, like a miracle, out of the corner of my eye, I saw I tall, lanky figure with big ears, a tail, and a blue jacket bounding towards Rax. And it all happened so fast from there. Rax was tackled to the side, somehow not damaging the line he had been making on my face. And I was free, next to me there was a flurry of colors, so hard to identify in the dark, but I knew the wolf had saved me, and I had little time to run. So, without thanking him, I grabbed my blade and ran. I ran as fast as I ever have. I took a risky and quick look behind me. The wolf was also running, but he was faster than both me and Rax. It was nice to know my savior was safe. After taking that information in, I kept running. The wind blowing my hair-my hood had fallen off in the battle- and my feet practically not even touching the ground.

I ran, and ran, till I reached a deserted alley, and I sat there. The next day in the woods, if I saw the boy, I would thank him. But for now, I ached. I was in so much pain. I swallowed the blood in my mouth, so there was only a little bit sloshing around. Then I took off my cloak, and shirt. I used my shirt as a towel for my nose. I looked up and after a while the bleeding ceased. Then I put the shirt and cloak back on. Sure, it was wet and smelled, but I could deal with it till I got home. As for my face, I would just have to wait out the bleeding. I slowly stood and headed back to Altea. Looks like no tip for me tonight.

                                                                                                  ~~~~~

I arrived a tad late because of the fight. It was about 8:00 at night. I opened the door to Altea and sat at a table by the window. I pulled out the crumpled up money and set it down. Allura and Coran exchanged worried looks then came to sit across from me. When they sat down they gasped at the dry blood from my nose, and the bloody mark from my neck to my face. That was definitely going to leave a scar.

“Oh my heavens, Keith!! What happened to you!?Coran, get some band aids!” Allura yelped as Coran jumped up to go get the supplies.

“I got in a fight with the owner, but I got the money. I’m fine.” But I really wasn’t. My stomach ached, and I still had access blood sloshing inside my mouth. But it was basically gone. “And band aids, really?” I gave her a disappointed look.

“Well, its either that or we wrap your neck, and mouth in bandages.” She said, then added “You’d look like a ninja.” We both made eye contact and smirked. We both loudly yelled “Coran!!!! Bandages!!!”

We both laughed as Coran groaned and went to go get the bandages. When he got back, they bandaged me up, gave me a hug, and told me to be more careful. Sure, it was kind of hard to breath in the bandages, but I’ll manage. I was out the door in no time at all. Most of the pain was at ease, I no longer had blood in my mouth, but I still had a headache and stomach ache.

I walked out the door and headed home. Making sure not to go in the forest this time. I really hope mom would understand what happened. I couldn’t risk not going to work tomorrow. I could either tell her what happened, or hide it and lie. I could tell her about Shiro’s new best friend Matt, or not. I pondered this till I reached the bottom of the hill. ‘Here we go..’ I thought to myself, and I ran up the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sticking with the making Keith bleed. hehe... Oh and, I am trying SUPER hard to keep updating, but i apologize if the next wait is longer. But make sure to keep checking for more. I promise i will not abandon this project. Thanks for your patience!!


	3. Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow-ish chapter. Krolia reveals to Keith a secret about his dad and the weapon the he had revived from him. Then Keith finally washes his bloodstained gloves. Blue and Red race in the woods, then fight over a cookie. That's basically it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included the space mice!! YAY!! Oh, and also, I decided to include a character that was in 'Space Mall' but she was never given a name, so I will make up one for her in another chapter. If you wish to see who she is, go watch the episode 'Space Mall' season two, episode 7, about 10:40 into the episode. You will know her when you see her, as long as you read this chapter first.

Oh My God Keith!!!” Yelled Mom as I walked through the kitchen backdoor. She was busy washing the dishes when I arrived. Her arms were covered in bubbles and water up to her elbows. As soon as she had seen my nose, and wrapped up ninja face she screamed and dropped the plate she was cleaning. It shattered with a loud clang as Krolia ran up to me.

  
She cupped my face in her hands and inspected me. Her soapy hands were getting all over my bandages, so I grabbed her arms and made her lower them. she walked over to go get a towel while yelling, “What happened to you!!?” rather loudly. once she had dried her hands, she walked over to me and pulled my hood down. After that she decided to unwrapped my face, then let out a small gasp when she saw my scar.

  
“Don’t worry mom, I’m fine.” I had taken the whole run up the hill thinking about my next words. I had decided to tell Krolia about Rax instead of telling her that I got scratched. Because, if I got attacked by a wolf, I would not have a straight cut from my neck to my cheek. Also, if I blamed a wolf, she might not let me go back into the woods, which means no cute wolf, and no money for the family. So I told her the truth, like a good son.

  
“I got in a fight with a guy named Rax who works at the Balmera. He gave me a bloody nose, a headache, a stomach ache, oh, and this scar.” I pointed at the scar as if it didn’t hurt like hell.

  
Mom hung her head and asked quietly. “Again?”

  
I nodded, then when realizing she was still looking down, I answered “Yeah.”

  
She let out a sigh and started to re-wrap my face. “Wear this to bed, and take it off in the morning.” When she finished she put my hood back on my head and turned her back toward me. She had been oddly silent while bandaging me up, and I wondered if she was mad. But her next words interrupted my worrying. Rude.

  
“Keith,” she practically whispered. “Come with me, I have something I want you to learn.” Then, without waiting for my response or even looking back, she turned the corner and went into her room. I quickly followed and shut the door behind me.

  
You enter the room by the side of the room. When you look to the left you will see a brown oak wood dresser. Then a bathroom farther off to the left side of the wall. Then when you look ahead of you, there’s a tan wall with a long single window. To the right side of the room, her bed is placed vertically against the wall. On the right side of her bed was a nightstand. The carpet was a nice dark red color which matched the velvet colored sheets.

  
“Ok, hand over your blade.” I did as she said, and as she took it, the blade grew in her hands until it looked kind of like a cross between a scythe and a sword. It was astonishing. She gripped the black handle with her eyes closed. The blade was now longer and curved. It was much sharper and the symbol connecting the blade to the handle glowed. It was amazing. I marveled in the presence of this magic. (Is that what I should call it?)

  
All of a sudden Krolia opened her eyes, that were filled with tears, and dropped the knife. As it fell out of her grasp, it started to change back into the small dagger I was used to. By the time it hit the floor, it had completely changed back to its original state.

  
“What. Just. Happened?” I asked, looking back up at my teary-eyed mother. I didn’t bother to pick up the blade, I was to engulfed with curiosity. Krolia looked at me with sad eyes. Mom and I weren’t much of criers, but when we did, it was important.

  
Krolia gave me a weak smile. “Your father was not normal, he was extraordinary. He discovered a planet, and when he came back from his space mission, he brought this weapon made from an Alien species. It grows into a sword whenever the owner wills it to. It should only ever work if you are the owner, which means no one else can activate it. Each time the sword activates, it feeds off your pain. In order to activate it, you have to will it to, and you have to be in pain. So, I thought about some painful things to show you what happens, and that’s why I’m crying.” She wiped her tears and stood up straight. Trying to wash away the emotion, for my sake of course.

  
I reached down and picked up the blade. “So, like this?” I asked as I turned the blade sideways in my grip as she had done.

  
“Keith I just told you this, you have to be the owner and in pain-“ she was cut off as the knife grew in my hand. With a combination of my headache, and stomach ache, I was apparently in enough pain to activate it. I willed it to grow, and it had obeyed me. I was its new owner. “So, that means I am the new owner of it?” I asked innocently.

  
“Yes, but you have to be in pain. Are you still hurt? I thought you said you were fine.” She still had hurt in her voice, but now it was for me lying. Her voice was also tainted with a bit of worry.

  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, just a headache.” She sighed and plopped down on her bed. I put up my knife after willing it to change back into dagger form then walked over to sit beside her. “I promise mom, I’m okay, I’ll have fully recovered by tomorrow. I promise.”

  
She gave me a weak smile. “How was work? Did you get any tips?”

  
“Yeah, actually, I delivered some cookies to Shiro. He gave me a 3$ tip.” And while I had been walking up the hill I decided that I would tell her about Matt. Because, the more i thought about it, the more I realized how stupid it would be to keep it a secret. I mean, I won't gain anything, and what’s there to hide? What, that Shiro has a friend? Yeah, I was totally going to tell her.

  
“Shiro’s hut is really nice. He even has a boyfriend. He’s a hunter named Matt. They're really close.” I didn’t even notice what I had said until Krolia shot up to sitting position.

  
“Shiro is dating!!!!” I could practically see her stress. Its not everyday you hear from your younger son that your older son is dating some random person’s son. Also, it would have been better if she heard it from him and not me, so I quickly saved it.

  
“NO! Of course not! I meant it as in they’re best friends and they both just happen to be of the male gender!” ha-ha. Saved it.

  
“Oh. That’s cool. And I'm glad you got some money. Give it to me and I'll put it in the jar. Rent is in two months you know.” I handed her my 3$ bill and she rolled over to her right side. She stretched out her arm in order to reach her bedside table. Sitting on it was a lamp, and under the lamp was a clear plastic jar labeled ‘savings’. She plopped the money in the jar and rolled back around to face me.

  
“Now, go head to bed and I’ll see you in the morning.”

  
“Ok mom. Good night.” I said as I walked out the door and headed to my room.

  
I undressed as quick as I could trying not to mess up my bandages. I repeated my routine from yesterday night, hanging up my cloak and picking out my outfit for tomorrow. I picked out some black leggings with pockets, and a gray sleeveless t-shirt.

  
I decided that, in order to wake up on time, I would set my alarm clock to 4:00. My clock was red and sitting on my bedside table. Also made of dark oak wood. As soon as I was done, and was about to crawl into bed, I realized I had forgotten to take my gloves off.

  
The blood-stained gloves were beginning to stiffen and look red, so I decided that I would wash them.

  
I walked back to the kitchen and realized that no one had bothered to pick up the broken plate. So, I did that real quickly, and after I had thrown the pieces away I slipped my gloves off my hands. At that moment my stomach growled, begging me for food. So I went over to the apple that I had been eating and decided that I would finish it tonight. I decided to also unwrap my face, because I was hungry and needed to eat.

  
When I finished the apple-which took a while of me just sitting in silence while I crunched. It was nice, actually-I walked over to the kitchen sink and turned it on. Then I drank from the faucet. When I was finished, I re-wrapped my neck and put my gloves under the sink.

  
I grabbed the soap and covered my gloves in it. I rubbed against the dry blood and scraped it off. When I was done I dried it off by violently shaking them. I put them back on and I walked back upstairs and got into bed.

                                                                                          ~~~~

“RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!”

I was woken up by my alarm clock. I am the kind of person to, when they are up, they are up and there’s no going back. I like to think that I don’t need much sleep to function. Also, I am kind of a light sleeper, so when I heard that loud annoying sound, I practically SHOT out of bed.

  
I flew through the air, covers being flung back, and I landed on my feet with a thud. The ringing was already driving me insane. why did i do this?! I reached over to my bedside table and hit the cock, which was supposed to turn it off. But nothing happened. So I hit it again, and still nothing. This was frustrating, I didn’t want to wake my mom, and my eardrums were slowly dying. So, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and hit it once more. The alarm clock continued to ring, so I opened my eyes, grabbed it, then threw it at the wall as hard as I could. That, thankfully, made the ringing stop.

  
It was now 4:07, so I had to move at a pace. I unwrapped my face to reveal my mark, now slowly turning into a scar. My mouth was sore from the tight wrap that I had done. It hurt a bit when I opened it to brush my teeth, but overall, I was fine.

  
After that, I went to go put on my boots, and cloak, and other belongings. I was still really amazed by what Krolia had shown me last night, and I couldn’t wait to use it. But of course, I wouldn’t harm myself just to use it, that would be stupid.

  
I walked down stairs to the kitchen, and passed Mom’s room. I stopped in front of it and slowly cracked the door open. Krolia was still asleep, I’m glad that my loud noises hadn’t woken her up. I shut the door and headed to the back door.

  
On the island lay the fruit bowl that I picked a grape from. Welp, that was it for breakfast. I chewed it as I quietly opened the backdoor of the kitchen.

  
Today, since it was still early the sky was dark, with the faint glow of sun. I sat down on the grass and watched the sun. I was still early for work, it would take and hour to get there, then like, 15 minutes through the woods, so that means I had about 20 minuets to spare.

  
I decided to go get Cosmos from his little den on the left side of the hill. I started to walk over there when I heard something closing in behind me. I whipped around only to see Cosmos running towards me with a bloody squirrel in his mouth. I loved that about him, that he could hunt by himself, which meant I didn’t really have to feed him. He dropped the squirrel and jumped up to tackle me. I quickly shoved him off before he could start to lick me.

  
“Hey, buddy. Looks like your already up! Want to race to Kaltenecker’s barn?”

  
Cosmos looked up at me and wagged his tail, which I took as a yes. I readied my stance and ran. Of course, Cosmos didn’t know what winning was, so every time he passed me, he would stop, look back at me, run towards me, the turn back around and run further ahead.

  
We reached the barn, Cosmos basically winning. I opened the barn door and walked up to Kaltenecker. She was standing in her stable and eating her grass. I walked over to her and gave her a pat on the back. I would check if she would give me milk, but I’m not good at it. Last time a tried, she kicked me in the balls. It was painful.

  
I decided to just leave her alone, because when I touched her she stopped. Like, stopped everything. Breathing, eating, blinking, and dropped her grass. I slowly stepped away and as soon as I was out of kicking range, decided it was time to start heading to Altea.

  
I ran outside the barn, and told Cosmos to go back to his den. He humbly obliged, not whining this time. I walked down the hill, deciding to take the shortcut through the woods. I pulled my hood down, and looked at the market. At the furthest point, next to the forest, was Altea.

  
In order to get there, all you had to do was run straight. You didn’t have to turn, or make rights, or lefts. Just had to run, and after a while, you would get there. I kept walking till all I saw was the towering trees above my head.

  
I stepped into the woods and started to run. I hoped that this would become a daily routine, and that soon, I wouldn’t have to think about the time frames, I would just know. I jumped over tree roots, avoiding the trees themselves, and trying my best not to trip on rocks. I couldn’t risk anymore injuries. The hood of my cloak fell down as the wind blew back my hair.

  
Then, out of nowhere I heard a shuffling in the bushes. I stopped and took a look around. Already guessing who it was. Out of the bushes jumped the dorky wolf. He was wearing the same outfit-since he was a wolf I doubted he would ever even consider changing. I mean, I wouldn’t- and had his hand on his hip.

  
“Where are your cookies Red?” he asked, smirking.

  
“I’m going to work, I don’t have any yet. And even if I did, I wouldn’t give you one.” I shot back.

  
“Coooomee on!! Buzzkill!”

  
“Yep that’s me, the buzzkill. Now look, I have to get going sooo…bye.Oh, and thanks for saving me last night.” I started to take off but the wolf leaped in front of me.

  
“Wait! No! don’t go! Lets make this fun, ok. I have seen you run there before, so, lets race.” I blushed at that. He had been following me? As in, spying? On me? That would explain how he knew I needed help last night.

  
“That’s hardly fair. You’re a wolf, you aren’t as clumsy, you know these woods better than me, and look at your legs.”

  
The boy looked down at his long legs and smirked. He started to do that weird purring thing, posed, then asked “You like?”

  
“Wh-what! No!! I-I barely even know you!!” I stuttered and blushed, trying to find the right words and hide my embarrassment. For a split second I saw his face drop. Like he was sad at my answer. But I couldn’t be sure, since it ended quickly and was replaced by his smile once again.

  
“Come on Red! Lets have some fun and race. What? Are you…scared?” he smirked an evil smirk. No way he was getting away with calling me that! It is on!!

  
“Fine then, Blue. Lets go. “ I got into ready stance. “I’ll say go.” I stated. Everyone knew, when you were the one saying go, you would have an advantage.

  
We both readied our stances. Blue stood on my left side, so since Altea was to the right, I would once again have an advantage. His shoulder was touching mine, at first I thought is was involuntary, but as soon as I uttered my next words, I would know exactly why the wolf boy rubbed against me.

  
“Go.”

  
The wolf shoved me and started to run. I fell back as he sprinted forward, and I ended up hitting my elbow. No blood, but it hurt.

  
“Hey!! That’s cheating!! Why would you even try to cheat! You have the advantages.” I got up and brushed the dirt off my cloak.

  
Blue turned around, and ran back wards, only to yell back at me, “You said start, everyone knows that’s and advantage.” He turned back around and started to run, then peaked over his shoulder. “Oh, and, Altea is on the right side, your side. That’s another advantage.”

  
Oh. Blue was good. It was on now. I ran as fast as I could and caught up with him. We shared a glance while we ran, then looked ahead, and there was no speaking from then on.

  
I decided to get back at Blue for what he did at the beginning. I was falling behind, so I did something he couldn’t ever do to me. I pulled his tail. Blue let out a whimper and fell back, and I jumped over him to took the lead. He was about to protest, but thought better of it. He only lasted a couple seconds sitting there being over dramatic about the pain, then he was up and running.

  
He growled and tried to catch up with me. There was only a while till Altea. I just had to keep up the lead till then. Not to hard, right? Everything was going well, until I saw the rock that I was seconds away from falling over. You see, me and Blue had done a very good job staying in out lanes, and it would be rude to cross over into his in order to win.

  
Not that I care, it was to late anyway I was already falling. And like lightning Blue caught me. Speed like that could win him the race. I knew he had been holding back!

  
I was there in Blue’s arms, which was terribly uncomfortable. He had caught me mid-fall, so I was facing the ground still. At that moment blue turned my body upwards, so I was now staring at his face. He got up really close and practically breathed at me. “Enjoy losing, Red.” His breath on my face made me shiver.

  
And then he dropped me.

  
He was off once again. I got up and ran after him, but it was hopeless, I knew I was going to lose. Blue bounded out of the trees and touched Altea. Then darted back in, afraid to get caught.

  
“I won.” He stated.

  
“Don’t get cocky.” I deadpanned. 

  
“Yeah, yeah. You owe me a cookie.”

  
“I do not!”

  
“Do to. I won.” He said as he placed his hands on his hips as he smiled at me.

  
“Yeah. But I never said you would get a cookie.”

  
“It was implied.” He smirked and bounded off.

  
I walked out of the woods smirking and approached Altea. I walked over to the front, since I came out of the woods only to reach the side. The door looked freshly polished, and the handle shined. I opened the door, not bothering to knock.

  
As I entered, I was greeted by Coran and Allura, like usual, but this time even Lotor wasn’t there. Either, I had somehow gotten here early, or he was late-which I doubted. I entered with a sense of pride, from basically beating Lotor.

  
“Where’s Lotor?” I asked, wanting a reason for my victory. I pulled my hood down, wanting to hide my black hair from the light of the store.

  
“He left a while ago, went to go deliver some goods.” answered Allura, bursting my spirits of victory. Allura and Coran both picked up on my disappointment and laughed.

  
Coran was wearing a blue sweater with dark blue jean shorts and socks with sandals. He still had his paint and apron on.

  
Today Allura wore the same Apron, the same paint, a nice white NASA shirt and a pink jacket, with a pink skirt and white sneakers. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she still wore her crown thingie. On her right shoulder was a mouse, no wait, there was four mice. There was a big yellow one, a tiny light blue one with blue eyes, a medium pink one with dark pink eyes, then a tall skinny one with blue-green-ish fur and red eyes.

  
“Allura, there’s mice on your shoulder.” I said

  
Coran and Allura laughed once more.

  
“Yes, I know, I found them scurrying around the kitchen and be-friended them. Don’t worry, they are nice.” She assured me, then Coran walked up to me and began to tell me what I had to do for the day.

  
“So, today you only have to run one errand. Once again to Shiro, I heard he’s your brother, so it should be easy enough, not like with Rax. He ordered three cookies, And Two bread loafs. Me and Allura have the bread prepared, but it will take us a little while to make the cookies. Do you think you can wait?” he asked politely. I nodded and went to go grab the two loafs of bread.

  
Right by the counter, like usual, all the pre-made bread was in a basket, ready for the taking. Coran and Allura went out the door that leads to the owners only kitchen. The door was to the right of the counter. I grabbed the two loafs and stuffed them in my satchel, then walked over to the booth next to the window on the right side of the wall.

  
I took a seat in one of the red tall stools, put my hand down on the bar-like table and looked out the window.

  
I saw the utensil store that was in front of Altea. That store was never all that crowded, only a few people went there from time, to time. The store itself was small, made out of sticks, hay, and bamboo. The wall was made out of bamboo, while to counter was sticks and hay.

  
The store faced inwards, toward the street, towards Altea, so I could see what it was selling as I waited for the cookies to finish baking. There was spoons, forks, lame butter knifes, ladles, sporks, and more. The person running the stand looked bored out of her mind.

  
She had on a red dress, from the looks of it, with a yellow stripe on each side of the torso part that looked as if it stretched onto the back part too. She had on a black belt. The girl had sickly white skin, almost green-ish. On her ears, she had big hoop earrings, and around her bicep, she had a thick golden bracelet wrapped around it. She wore a black spiky bracelet on each wrist, and a black spiky choker around her neck. Her eyes were to far away to really see, but they looked yellow and green. Weird.

  
Her hair was shaved on the left side, and on the right it poofed out, it had many layers, and it looked as if it hadn’t been brushed in days. I think I would like this girl if I ever had to meet her.

  
Just then, Coran and Allura walked out of the kitchen with a batch of freshly made cookies. I jumped down from my seat and ran over to them. The mice were all sitting on one of the cookies, the fat one nibbling at the side. Allura handed them to me and I put them in my pack. This time, they were all chocolate chip.  
“Be careful Keith.” Allura said as I waved her and Coran goodbye. Then I stepped out of the store and headed towards the woods. I considered telling the bored girl at the utensil shop hi, but decided against it.

  
I walked into the woods and was tackled almost instantly. I had gotten about ten feet in when it happened. Blue was positioned on top of me- whether the fall hurt or not, I couldn’t tell, I was to pre occupied with noticing the way his eyes glistened. His clawed hand began to opened up my cloak and reach for my fanny pack.

  
“Touch these cookies, I dare you.” I threatened. But he only replied by showing me his sharp toothy shit-eating grin.

  
I struggled to reach for my blade, but I couldn’t. The creature had me pinned, with both of his legs on the sides of mine. Blue had his hand on my chest, holding me down.

  
I took this chance to grab his arm and swung it to the floor, which took his body with him. The tables were turned, now it was me who was on top of the boy. The wolf went from surprised to having a blushing face. His ears turned downwards and no matter the darker Cuban boy skin, you could still see his outragious blush quite well.

  
I began to get up but was stopped by Blue’s next words.

  
“Come on! You owe me, remember?”

  
“I turned around to face him, and unintentionally, leaned in closer to him. “I owe you nothing. And I remember no such thing.”

  
Blue let out a groan that made me smirk.

  
“Just one!!” he pleaded

  
Then he sat up and started to reach for the fanny pack. Which threw me off balance, since I was on top of him. So, I reached out for the closest thing to me, in order not to fall back. My arms were suddenly around Blue’s neck, but he didn’t seem to mind or even care. It took a while for me to notice the weird position that I was in, because of all Blue’s squirming and reaching for the cookies.

  
My hips were just about glued to Blue’s crotch, my legs were wrapped around his waist, and with all his squirming, I was practically _grinding_ into him.

  
Now, as much as I hated it, Blue had still not yet noticed, and even through my fluster, my crotch was definitely reacting to the friction. If anyone else had passed us, it would seem like we were having some fun in the woods. And that was definitely not the case. Thank god for the long cloak and Blue’s clueless-ness.

  
I quickly jumped up and tried desperately to hide my blush under a scowl.

  
“You are not getting a cookie you-you s-stupid cookie-thief.” I said. But basically stuttered.

  
“What’s with the stutter, did my charms scare you? Don’t worry red, I don’t bite. Much.” He said as he gave me a wink and shot me finger guns.

  
I just rolled my eyes. “Look wolf-“

  
“The names Lance.” He said as he showed me his sharp teeth and brushed back his hair. For a small fraction of a second, I saw his widows peak. It was cute. Then the moment was over.

  
“Fine. Look, LANCE,” I said like I had been annoyed by his interruption “I really have to go. Give it up on the stupid cookie.” I started to walk away when Lance grabbed my shoulder and spun he around.

  
“Am I gonna have to fight you for it, Mullet?”

  
“My name, is Keith.” I corrected. “And yes. You will. Im not giving you a quiznacking cookie."

  
“Fine, what about a trade?” Lance pulled out my blade and tossed it up into the air, catching it and spinning it around in his fingers.

  
I leaned my head back and let out a groan. “Give it back.” He just smirked at that and tossed it up into the air again.

  
This though, I expected, and knowing I wasn’t tall enough to jump up and get it before Lance could, I tripped the guy. Making him fall on the floor as I leaped over him and caught the blade. Unfortunately, I grabbed the sharp part and cut myself, but quickly turned it in my hands so that I was now holding it correctly.

  
I landed on the other side of lance and heard him mutter,  
“Dang that boy is fine.” Then when he realized that I was listening he added, “Fine at driving me crazy.” Realizing that he once again messed up he blushed and said, “Crazy as in, why wont he give me a cookie!”

  
I laughed while Lance got back up and tackled me, insanely quick, he opened the fanny pack, and managed to grab one cookie before I shoved him off of me. He put the cookie in his mouth as he grinned and wagged his tail. Then he jumped behind a bush and was off.

  
I sighed, pulled my hood back down, and walked over to Shiro’s Dreading having to explain the missing cookie.

                                                                                                      ~~~~

I arrived soon enough, and knocked on Shiro’s door, only to be greeted by Matt, who was wearing a baggy T-shirt, sweats, and who’s hair had serious bedhead.  
“Oh!! Hey keith! Come on in! Shiro! Keiths here!!” yelled Matt as he stepped back and let me enter.

  
Shiro was on the couch, the T.v wasn’t on this time, he was dressed in his favorite pair of sweats, black, while Matt’s were gray. Shiro also shared similar bed head, although it was the middle of the day.

  
“Hi Keith. What did you bring us today?”

  
“Two bread loafs and three cookies.” I remembered what had happened in the woods at that moment. That was the moment I knew that I had messed up big time.

  
I walked over to their small table and put all the stuff on it.

  
“Uhh, hey Keith, correct me if I'm wrong, but that’s only two cookies.” Said Matt. He and Shiro had followed me into the small room.

  
“Oh. Uhh I- well you see,-“ I scrambled despritly for an exuse. “I droped it in the woods.” I couldn’t tell Matt about the wolf, he was a hunter. He would kill and skin him.

  
Shiro and Matt exchanged sceptical glances but Shiro spoke with sympathy.

  
“It’s okay, its your first job, it will be fine. Plus, now me and Matt don’t have to battled for the last one.”

  
“But we were never gonna battle? We were gonna share, like the poc-“ Matt started but then was elbowed by Shiro who still was smiling at me.

  
“Matt, hand Keith the money, I'll give him the tip.” Matt went into the kitchen and came back out with 12$ while Shiro handed me 4$ that he grabbed from the sofa. I took the money and put it in my satchel.

  
“Hey, guys, please don’t call Altea, I cant lose this job.”

  
“Yeah, no problem man, my lips, are sealed.” Matt made an invisible line across his lips, to look like he was sealing them closed.

  
“Don’t worry Keith. It happens, we wont rat you out.” Assured Shiro

  
“Thanks guys, bye” I waved to them as I stepped outside and started to run back to Altea. I didn’t run into Lance the whole way there, maybe he was busy. I would survive without him, right now, I was just focused on getting to Altea, and not tripping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm SUPER exited for the next chapter because it will be told in Lances point of view. Also, I might take longer to post because I have become more busy lately. So, you have been warned. I hope you guys keep reading for the next chapter, I didn't actually think people would read my work. And the more reads I get, the more motivated I am to keep going, so thank you. Also, I didn't think I made Keith bleed in this chapter, and he wont be bleeding to much, since we will be in Lance's point of view.


	4. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spend like, a year describing Lance's family. Then he goes over to Hunks and tells him about his adventure in the woods. Pidge tells him that he should stop seeing Keith and that humans are dangerous. Hunk agrees to go check Keith out for himself. Keith calls a truce. Oh, and I am aware that I suck at summarization.

With the cookie in my mouth, I bounded away, hopping over a nearby bush. Of course I didn’t know where I was running off to, but it was a cool exit. I bounded off and ran really far until Mullet was out of sight.

I mean, who even has a mullet? Sorry to break it to you bud, but the 80’s are long over. After I was far enough, I started to go to the den. On the way there, as I weaved through the trees, I couldn’t help but constantly go of my course. This had been happening often ever since I met Keith. His scent was always so alluring, and I would often follow it instead of heading to the den.

The first day we had met I had accidentally followed him all the way to another man’s hut. He had went inside with the hunter, who’s name I had discovered by spying. That wasn’t creepy though, I was only drawn to Red by his goods, no other reason. Anyway, the hunters name had been Matt. But I didn’t really care, and had left as soon as Red’s scent was gone.

Another time Mullet’s scent had drawn me off course was when he was attacked. I could smell his blood from where I was in the woods with Hunk and Pidge. I had kindly excused myself, and ran as fast as I ever had. As soon as I saw the guy make Keith bleed from the face, I attacked him. He had struggled, but my wolf instincts had kicked in by then. All that I was thinking was ‘Protect. Attack.’

As I ran in the woods, with cookie still in mouth, I never tripped, or missed a turn. I knew this woods by heart. And I knew the way to my den like Pidge knows how to hack into a security system. I followed the scent of rabbit, which was dinner for today.

By the time I made it to my den I was greeted by my family. There was my mom Rosa, my Dad Santiago, my older sister Sophia, my older brother Daniel, my younger sister Maria, my younger brother Leo, my grandpa Diego, my grandma Isabelle, My moms aunt Valeria, (From my moms side) and my Uncle Mateo(from my Dads side) and his wife Heidi.

Mom was the shortest in the family, besides my grandma. She had medium length hair, that was coco brown with a hint of red, and a bit poofy. Her eyes were dark blue, with a nice twinkle to them. Her skin was pale, but her fur matched her hair. It was just a bit darker then her hair, poofing in some places like her tail, feet, arms, and around where her ears were. She had smaller ears than me, so did everyone else in the family. She wore an orange dress, with a short shirt over it, which covered her chest.

Dad was about as tall as Daniel and Mateo. He had a green eyes, dark olive skin, and a dark brown beard. His hair was short and poked out around his ears. His tail was shorter than everyone else’s. He wore basic blue pants, and a dark blue button down shirt.

Sofia was about as tall as my aunt, and a little shorter than me. She had brown milky eyes, and dark hair that went down to about her shoulder, than perked up. Her skin was only a bit lighter than Dad’s. Her ears were pointy and not big, bot not really small. Her fur was black, which contrasted with her dark brown hair, which actually kind of looked black when you thought about it. The fur on her arms was messy and pointy. She wore a white dress, with thin straps and a red belt. The belt was tilted (a stylish thing) with a yellow belt buckle.

Daniel was about as tall as dad. He had hair like mom’s, but shorter. His eyes were green like dad’s, with a mischievous childish glint. His skin was milky like moms, but a tad darker. His ears were like mine, but a tad smaller. His fur was curly, unlike his hair. And his fur had a red timber-ish tint to it. He had a the longest tail out of all of our family. He wore a white shirt with a smiley face on it, and a dark blue jacket, with sky blue pants.

Maria had the same light skin, with dark brown hair that was pulled up in two pigtails. Her eyes were a fascinating color of aqua. Her fur was straight, with no ruffles, spikes, or curls. Not even messy and un-brushed like mine. She had on a nice pink dress with a stripe on the bottom. Her ears were petite, and she had a tail that was constantly wrapped around her right leg. Her fur was a deep rose kind of color. She was probably the most shy and kindhearted wolf I had met. And I have met Hunk.

Leo looked a lot like me. He had classic Cuban boy skin, with chocolate brown hair, and blue eyes. Except he had a band aid on his face, his eyes were a tad lighter and more childish then me, his face was more round, he was shorter, and his ears were a normal size for his age. He wore a bright turquoise t-shirt that was two sizes to big for him, and dark blue shorts. His tail was always wagging violently so it was hard to tell that his tail was actually long and wavy. It was long enough that he often tripped over it, hence the band aids.

Grandpa was from my Mom’s side of the family. You could tell by the pale skin. He had gray hair and he was blind. His ears were always flopped forward, and his fur was gray and un-brushed. His tail had twigs stuck in it (Somehow? He never goes out.) and his arm fur was also vey messy. He wore a white and gray shirt with a light gray cardigan (or something like that) and blue pants that were crumpled up to reveal his furry legs.

Grandma was basically grandpa’s twin when it came to their fur. Except Grandma’s fur was always brushed and smooth. She wore glasses and her ears flopped backwards. Her fur was poofy like Mom’s. She wore a white shirt with a short pink jacket, and a nice long purple skirt. With brown pants under.

Valeria was also a kindhearted soul. She wore flowers in her hair, and often spent her time with Maria. She had wine red hair, and mahogany fur. Her fur was wavy and her tail was curled. She had small ears. Her eyes were a soft amber. She was only a couple inches taller than Mom, and she wore a green shirt with a green lace hem, and light gray pants.

Mateo was the biggest and strongest of us all. He had green eyes, dark skin, and was starting to grow some stubble. His hair was a syrup brown, and his fur was a cinnamon color. He was about a foot taller than my dad. His fur was spikey and messy, so you couldn’t really tell. Kind of like my fur. He wore a dark green shirt with a white hoodie wrapped around his waist. His pants were a chocolate brown, stopping at his thighs from tears from bushes and trees.

Heidi was also quite tall, a little taller than Daniel. She had a light skin tone, and she wore cat-eye glasses. She had her blood red hair in a bun and red lipstick on. She wore a collared blue and white shirt, with a tight black skirt. Her ears were medium, and her tail was short and straight. She often tried to hide it, but she was a child at heart.

The small kids were running around, playing a pretend game or whatever, Mateo and Heidi were setting the table, Mom and Dad were cooking, and my grandparents sat on the couch and watched the children play. Daniel and Sofia bickered over which was the best weapon, knife or fork? And Aunt Maria was tending to the garden.

My den didn’t have any walls, it was kind of just a clearing that we made a home in. the garden was in the far back of the clearing, with Aunt Valeria’s bed right next to it. Grandpa and Grandma’s bed was far over to the right side of the garden, while my Aunt’s was right next to the garden. My mom and dad’s bed was son the left side of the clearing, on the top left side of the table. Mateo and Heidi’s bed were far away from my parents, but still on the left side of the clearing. Near the bottom left of our long dining table.

The clearing was in a circle shape. Near the fire that we used for cooking, like in the movies, we had a fire and a stick to roast things on. All of the kids had beds on the bottom right side of the clearing circle, circling up to the fire but no quite reaching it, going up to about half the table. I had run into the den from where my parents slept, and where Valeria slept. I quickly ate my cookie, not wanting anyone to steal it.

“HEY FAM!!” I yelled as I awaited hugs, unfortunately all I got were bright smiles my way, I guess everyone was to busy to hug me. Except the kids. Leo ran up to me and tackled me to the ground, while Maria stood shyly in the corner, waving at me.

“Papa!! Are you staying for dinner today!?” he asked as he jumped off of me, bet kept bouncing and wagging his tail. Rabbit was for dinner, I could tell, but I really didn’t want that. Hunks cooking was far superior.

“No, sorry lil’ bro. I’m planning on heading over to Hunks.” Leo hung his head for a while, then snapped out of it and went to go play with Maria once again. I walked over to where Mom and Dad were cooking.

“Hey Mama’, Papa’, can I go over to Hunks today?” Without looking up from cooking, she answered sweetly,

“Of course, just be back by 1:00.”

“Yes ma’am.” I said, then bounded off through the spacing between my bed, and Leo’s bed.

I ran straight till I got to Hunks hut. His hut was a small wooden hut that someone had once lived in. It had a window on each side, all of which had been broken. There was the smell of steak in the air. I decided to enter with some razzle dazzle, so I jumped through the window. I landed right next to the sofa that Pidge was sitting on.

The den was square shaped, and had a T.v that sat in front of the pecan colored couch. The T.v was old and boxy, barely ever actually working when Pidge wasn’t here. Next to the couch was a two person chair, it was terracotta red. On the other side of the house there was a kitchen that Hunk often cooked in. then next to that window there were cabinets.

Hunk was cooking, making steak. He was tall and thick, he had black-ish hair, with a orange bandana thing wrapped around his forehead. Hunk’s eyes were brown. His skin was darker than mine, a bit chestnut. His fur was a dark black, with hints of brown here and there. He had big ears like me, but his tail was shorter than mine. Hunks fur was soft and fluffy, but not exactly poofy. He wore a yellow half jacket with a dark yellow hem. He also had fluffy white fur on the collar part of it, like mine. On his biceps he wore a white, yellow, and white band. (A/N I am not vey good at explaining this, so go check out viiperfish tumblr.com) He had on a dark purple shirt with holes at the bottom and top from hunting and getting caught on bushes when he plays with me. He wore peanut colored shorts with big pockets.

Pidge-Her real name was Katie, but she preferred to be called Pidge- sat on the couch, messing with her computer. One time she raided the market for parts, and she built it herself. She was a pretty slim girl and was the shortest of me and Hunk, and probably everyone else I know except Leo and Maria. She has short messy light brown-kind of strawberry blond-ish-hair that reaches about to her neck and curves in all directions, and fair skin. She wears fake round glasses that she doesn’t really need, but she pulls them off. She had eyes like that Matt character. She wore a ripped up white t-shirt with a green bandanna around her neck. She had neon green wireless headphones (that she built) and black things like Hunk’s wrapped around her arms. Around her waist she wore a crumpled up, dark green with Bright green hemming around her waist. Her pants were a bit baggy, they were a tawny brown color, and they had holes at the bottom, which was scrunched up, but had holes nonetheless. Her fur was golden, sharp and pointy, but curved up at the edges. She had medium sized ears, and a tail that fell down to her knees. It perked up at the end, it was messy, pokey, and curvy. It was quite a nice tail.

“Hey guys!!! Gather round, for I have a story to tell!” I said as I jumped over and sat sideways in the couples chair. “UUggghhh,” Pidge groaned, shutting her laptop. “More about your human _Booooyyyfriieend_.” She said in a taunting tone as she stretched the word long.

“Give him a break Pidge, he’s happy. Let him talk.” Said Hunk as he finished cooking the steak. He walked over and sat on the other side of Pidge on the couch. He began to cut it into three slices then handed it to us We both thanked him and took a bite.

“ Just FYI I saved him the other day from a guy who was beating him up. Now he has a long scar against his neck, but it's fine since it makes him look tough and hot. Now to today,so we raced! And I like, rubbed against him, all smooth and stuff. I covered it though by pushing him and looking super cool by knowing his plans to win!” I started, but was interrupted by Pidge's laugh.

“Wait, you pushed him? That’s kind of cold don’t you think?”

“Nah, its cool, he grabbed my tail.” Both Hunk and Pidge laughed at that one.

“Anyway, I won and told him that he owed me a cookie. And I ended up stealing them. But that’s later in the story.” Once again I was interrupted by Pidge.

“Has anyone ever told you how bad you were at telling stories?”

“Shut up Pidge and let him talk about his time in the woods with his _booooyyfrrriiieend_.” They both laughed as I rolled my eyes and continued my story.

“Moving on, when he came back I had him pinned. As in I was on top of him and he was literally in between my legs! But then, when I put my hand on his chest, he flipped me. So when HE was on top of me, I blushed. I tried to reach for the cookies, but couldn’t. So I tried to sit up, and reach for them. And that’s when it got kind of weird.”

Pidge rolled her eyes and took another bite into her steak, as did hunk. I had stuffed the whole thing in my mouth as soon as I got it.

“So, when I sat up, he was falling back, so he wrapped his arms around my neck. And I really didn’t mind, I was to busy squirming for the cookies. But then I realized the position Red was in. His hips were about glued to me, and then we were basically grinding!! And he didn’t stop, well I mean, he blushed and jumped up, but he actually responded at first!”

“Wow, Lance. You named him Red? What are you, Blue?” Pidge snottily remarked.

“And grinding? TMI bud.” Added Hunk

“Yeah, what were you, having fun in the woods?” Pidge laughed at that. I put my hand to my chest in offense.

“We were doing no such thing. I am innocent! And yes, I am Blue. But now he knows my name. His name is Keith” I said as both Pidge and Hunk finished their steaks.

“Seems Edgy, what with a weird name like Keith.”

“Says the girl named Pidge. And I think Keith is a nice name, and it suits him. Also, he is edgy.” We all laughed at that, then I added, “No, really though guys, you should meet him. He’s not like the hunters, he’s chill.”

They both exchanged nervous glances, the Pidge broke the news to me. “Actually Lance, we were thinking that you shouldn’t go back to see him today, or tomorrow, or… ever.”

“What!!?? WHyy?!” I stood up from my chair, as did Pidge. It was kind of funny, to see her look up at me with such a mad face.

“Humans are dangerous. They always want our fur, remember the gunshots we heard the other day? He could be dangerous.”

“He’s Not!! I met him!! We’re friends!! I like him!!” This time Hunk answered me.

“Ok, look bud. Tomorrow I’ll go into the woods with you, and watch your interaction from the bushes. See what he’s like, okay?"

“What!!? Not you too Hunk!!! He could be really dangerous!! He could try to kill you!! For all we know he could be luring Lance into a trap!! We cant trust him!!” Pidge yelled. But Hunk just Shrugged, and I was to mad to speak. How could she attack such trash about a guy that she knew I liked, and had never met.

“You know, maybe if you just met him, you’d actually like him.” Pidge took a deep breath and sighed in defeat.

“Fine but I wont until Hunk tells me about him.”

“Thank you.” I said as I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, holding my head up like one of those fancy guys in movies. When I opened them, I looked down to see Pidge giving me a scowl and holding up the middle finger.

Well, fuck to you too Pidge.

We both sat down then, and we all decided to watch a movie. We decided to watch “Sharktopus” to get in a few laughs.

 

By the end we all agreed that it was the worst movie we’ve ever watched. It was already 12:00 at that point, which meant that I missed hanging with Keith. I decided I’d go home early tonight.

“Hey guys, I think I’m going to go home early tonight. Got to get my beauty rest.”

“Yeah, Got to look good for your boyfriend, Keith.” Pidge said as she began to open back up her computer.

“Precisely.” I said, then bounded out the widow. Jumping through it, then I rolled and jumped up. Then ran back to my den.

                                                                                            ~~~~

Today was the day!! The day that Hunk would be accompanying me on my journey. I hoped out of bed and grabbed Leo, and Maria. I quickly told them to shush, they nodded in agreement, knowing the drill. We did this every morning at 4:00. It used to be later, but then I found out that Mullet was usually in the woods around 5:00 soo…. Yeah.

Leo, Maria, and I all ran into the woods, Leo often tripping on his tail. As we ran, Maria took it slow, making sure not to trip over roots, run into trees, or fall into bushes. The same can not be said for Leo. He ran straight through a bush, earning his a few scrapes on his shirt. Luckily he drew no blood.

Once we reached the Hut, we all started to laugh. Inside there was the Hunter, and another man. This was the hut that Mullet often delivered to. I loved to mess with the hunter that lived there. And my siblings loved to watch.

I approached the door, that was strangely never locked. I entered he house, only to be greeted by the two men sleeping. Matt the hunter was on top of the other, drooling on his arm. I creeped by them, and into the kitchen. I quietly opened up the cabinet, and grabbed a bag of marshmallows. I mean, us wolfs were know for our stealth. Especially me, the thief, mischievous on of the family. But Daniel was famous for his pranks.

I took the bag and crawled over to the couch, sitting on the arm rest. I opened the bag and began to throw them at Matt. The kids from outside watched through the windows, stifling laughs. Matt began to wake up at this point, rubbing his eyes, stretching, and wiping his drool. He began to notice the marshmallows being thrown at him. That’s when thing went crazy.

Matt jumped up, and started to panic. I quickly back flipped off the arm rest and headed toward the door. All while still tossing marshmallows at Matt.

Just then the other male woke up, just as Matt grabbed his shotgun.

“No shooting in the house..” He said, still groggy with sleep.

Then I panicked. I stopped smiling, and bounded for the door. That’s when I saw a bullet fly by my head. I kept running, only to hear Matt’s words come from behind me.

“That’s right you better run you wolfing bastard!!”

And I did, I ran to the side of the house, gave the kids the marshmallows and told them to run home. They were wolf humanoids, they could smell home from here.They ran with the marshmallows in they’re hands. And I stayed, debating weather to attack or not.

Keith seemed to like this guy, so hurting him might make him angry, and I'm not a killer. Plus, this guy was only mad because I ticked him off. Really, it was my fault, not his. So, I decided not to attack and I started to head over to Hunk’s.

                                                                                                       ~~

“Hurry up Hunk!!” I yelled as hunk put on his jacket. He was taking a long time to get ready, which I thought was stupid. I mean, any longer and we would be late.

“I’m going! Don’t worry. I’m ready now. Lead the way to your mysterious cloaked boyfriend.”

“Gladly.” I said as I hoped out the window, and Hunk like the lamo he is, walked through the door.

“Ok, follow me. I hope you can keep up. If not, just know its at the edge of the forest, near the hill.” I said then started to bound. I weaved, jumped, and ducked over any obstacle that was in my way. Hunk, not so much, he constantly stumbled and fell.

By the time we reached our destination Hunk was complaining about the names people often called us. The big bad wolfs. I don’t know how he even got on that subject, but he somehow managed.

“I mean, why are we called the big ‘bad’ wolfs? Why not the big ‘Good wolfs, or the big ‘nice’ wolfs or-“

“Hey Hunk!! I think the red guy’s coming this way!” I had been watching his from behind a tree which had little toadstools growing from its side. Red had previously been sitting on his hill with his dog, watching the sun, when he had suddenly gotten up, pulled down his hood, and started to walk.

“Come on, lets get behind the bushes so he doesn’t see us.” I said as I grabbed Hunk’s arm and dragged him behind a big green bush. I kept eyes on Mullet as I did this, and when I sat down, I leaned a bit over the bush to see.

He was now tumbling down the hill, the clumsy doofus. I really hoped that today he wouldn’t bump into a tree or something. By the time he was at the bottom of the hill, he had a scratch on his nose, which was bleeding. But of course he didn’t care. He just stood up and let it bleed. Licking the access blood that fell into his mouth.

He was short, about 5’4 he had jet black hair, that was a bit messy, and fell into his face. He also had and 80’s styled mullet. On one ear he had a black pearl earrings, and on the other he had two rings. Going up his neck was an open wound, that the guy had cut a while back. It was almost closed up and okay, but not quite. He wore bandages around his arms, and had black fingerless gloves. I mean, what an emo kid. He always wore a crimson red cloak, that revealed his arms, but never his body unless opened. It had holes in the bottom, from his runs in the woods. He was sculpted nicely, and when he pulled down his hood, his hair reflected the light and looked great. He was utterly beautiful, but I’d have to say the most beautiful thing about him was his eyes. They were a gorgeous purple, they had so many shades. They always sparkled, like gems. I could just drown in them, they were so priceless, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone with eyes like his. You could see his whole past in them, the so many tears he had cried, the pain, and the sorrow. But you could also see love, hope, and overall forgiveness.

Without even thinking, I started to speak, “Ohhh, I just _GOTTA_ get my hands on _HIM_ -“ then, realizing hunk was there, and probably looking at me weird, I added as quickly as I could, “Uh, I mean his cookie, get my hands on his cookies…yeah…hehe..”

Luckily Hunk didn’t say anything, so I decided to crawl out of the bushes and approach Keith. But no before assuring him that everything would be fine.

“Don’t worry bud, I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Then I bounded out of the bush, quietly sneaking until I was behind Keith. I creeped up to him, then jumped on his back.

I could feel him panicking, he grabbed his little dagger and started to swing it. But then it grew into a sword, and I fell back in the startle. As soon as I hit the ground, Red flung around and held the blade to my neck. I turned my head just enough to wink at Hunk, who was getting ready to pounce. As soon as I winked, he settled down and watched us once again.

“Oh, you again. I thought you finally decided to beat it after you finally got your stupid cookie.” He said in his nice hoarse voice. I couldn’t help but stare at his lips while he talked, they were chapped and on the verge of cracking. But I couldn’t help wanting to touch them, as weird as it sounded. But I would never, as much as I flirt and stuff, I would never be the one to actually make a move. All of a sudden the blade shrunk back into his normal dagger, and I was able to speak.

“what? I hope you didn’t miss me to much. And I wont be leaving anytime soon. As long as you refuse to give me stuff, I’ll keep coming.” At that his face fell, but he quickly tried to cover it up with a scowl.

“So that means if I give you stuff you’ll finally go away?”

“No, it's kinda become a tradition to meet you here, just fighting over the food is a bonus.” Not to mention I liked the excuse to get really close to Emo Boi over here.

“Ok, look. What if I give you one treat per day, that way, we don’t have to fight, I don’t have to bleed, and you are happy. Ok?”

I have to admit, I would miss the pinning and stuff, but free treats? Everyday? From him! Every day! Sign me UP!

“Yeah sure, but I’ll bet you’ll miss being on top of me.” I winked at him, only to be answered with an eye roll. I couldn’t help it, but my tail was wagging. That made Keith laugh.

“look wolf, I have to get going or I’ll be late.” I stopped wagging my tail and jumped up, making my way in front of him.

“You mind if I come with?” He barely blushed, but I could tell he did, because he began to walk faster, and he pulled down his hood.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, but don’t get caught. I’m nice, but I know someone who will kill you on sight, and skin you. Humanoid fur is really valuable.”

“ Ok.”

We walked in awkward silence for a while then I decided to do something.

“Get on my back.” At that Keith stumbled and lost his balance. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

“Uummm… Why exactly would I agree to that?”

“You are supposed to be there by 6:00 and you still have a long way to go. I’m way faster than you and your going to be late without my speed.” I said striking a flashy smile. It was in that moment of Red’s silence, that I realized that what I had just said was really creepy.

“Yeah, ok good point. I guess. Can you even carry me though?” he asked as he started to walk behind me.

“I’m a lot stronger than I look you know. I did beat up that guy that had you pinned. I’m the only one who can pin you.”

“True. Okay. I’m getting on so be ready.”

“Yeah, yeah, ye-“ as soon as his arms were around my neck I stopped talking. The warmth was to much. Were people even supposed to be this warm? I tried my best to ignore the heat crawling up my neck and on to my cheeks. All of a sudden Keith jumped off the ground and wrapped his legs around my waist. I grabbed his legs as he rested his head on my shoulder.

“Ok, lets go wolf.” I could feel his breath on my neck, and it sent shivers down my spine. I griped his legs and tried my best to ignore how close he was to me. His whole body was pressed up against mine. I could feel all of him. And he had his head on my shoulder, and his arms wrapped around me. it was amazing. I really hoped he couldn’t hear my heart.

“Hold on tight.” I said as I started to run through the trees. I looked to my left and saw Hunk running beside me, giving me a thumbs up, but I couldn’t look for long, since I had to pay attention to what was ahead of me. when I got there, which didn’t take long enough, I set Keith down and waved goodbye, my tail unintentionally wagging.

“Don’t forget our deal. You owe me a cookie.”

He rolled his eyes and turned away from me, walking outside of the forest. I ran back into the bushes to see Hunk.

“Wow, real smooth.”

“What do you mean, I was just being helpful.” I lied. Hunk rolled his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

“ _Suuuree_. You should have seen him though, he was smiling, blushing, and smelling your hair. He even ran his hands through it.”

“Really!?” I started, then stopped myself as soon as I saw Hunks smile.

“Wait, how could you tell if you were running, then you’d have to be facing forward.” He laughed at that.

“But you wouldn’t hate it if it were true, would you?”

“No.” I sighed in defeat.

“Anyway, he seems like I nice guy. I trust him enough to know I don’t have to see more. So, I’m going to head back to my place, see if Pidge wants to hang. But I think I’ll wait till you get there to tell her about Keith.”

“ok” I nodded as he waved goodbye and bounded off. It took a while, but Keith had finally returned. I could smell the blueberry and chocolate chip cookies in his fanny. I crawled back out of the bush and sat like a dog in front of him. I looked up at him and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

“This time do you remember that you owe me a cookie?” He rolled his eyes and started to open his fanny.

“You know, the first time I didn’t actually say I would give it to you. And I hope you know the sacrifice I’m making. I am going to have to explain to Shiro and Matt why a cookie is missing. And I cant blame it on you, Matt is a hunter and he doesn’t like you, so yeah.” He pulled out a blueberry cookie and handed it to me. I kept my hands on the floor like a dog, and wagged my tail rappidly. When I didn’t take the cookie Keith looked back at me.

“Come on, take it.”

“Feed it to me. I am a wolf after all.”

“Oh my God.” He said as he rolled his eyes, but obeyed. I took it, and ate it quickly. I wagged my tail and bowed my head for Mullet to pat.

“Good boy. I’ll see you tomorrow. Now go.” He said as he fondly patted me on the head. And he actually Ruffled my hair too. Then I was off. I bounded into the bushes to go tell Hunk and Pidge. The whole way there I couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like you guys to know that there will be more then 9 chapters. Also, I am making the klance romance happen a bit to fast, but who cares? I am trying to keep a three day deadline, but I might miss it because I will be busy this week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Questioning a Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bicker back and fourth, Pidge being a stubborn mule. Lance's goes to hunt, as is shot at by Matt. upon returning, he questions himself and asks Pidge to spy on Keith for him. Pidge agrees, knowing that she needs to stop being a bother, and check him out. Then, when lance returns home, he falls into a pond where he might drown.
> 
> lol I suck at summary's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this is a short chapter because I decided to cut it in half, so enjoy, and I'll explain why i cut ti after the chapter. Also, as I was reading this chapter, I would just like to warn you that it moves quickly, and isn't the best written.

“Ok, so let me get this straight.” She took off her headphones and set her computer aside. “You actually think that we should meet him?! A HUMAN!” You could tell that Pidge wasn’t taking this very well.

“Yes Pidge. He seems nice. When Lance told him something about going into town, his specific words were,” Hunk put his voice an octave lower, even though that wasn’t t all what Red sounded like, “Yeah sure, but don’t get caught. I’m nice, but I know someone who will kill you on sight, and skin you, so be safe,” Hunk went back to his normal voice, “or something like that.”

“Yeah, well what if he leads you to his friend!!”

“He wont.” I joined in, crossing my arms and looking down at Pidge sturnly.

“Oh, fuck off, I’m talking to Hunk, your judgment is blinded by love!”

“It is not! I am not in love either!!”

“Well shut up and let me talk to Hunk.”

“Or what? You’ll kick me in the kneecaps!?” I shot back, I was now standing instead of leaning against the couples chair like I previously was. Pidge stood in front of the T.v, Facing me and previously Hunk, who was sitting on the couch.

“Oooohhh. You better take that back you dick!!”

“Lance.” Hunk said thoroughly but softly, “Let me handle this.”

I opened my mouth to object, but thought better of it. I decided to let it play out.

“Look Pidge, maybe if you just saw him, like I did, then you would see that he isn’t bad.”

“I said I would meet him when you met him. You still haven’t actually approached him yet.”

“Ok then. Tomorrow I’ll introduce my self and see how it goes.”

I rolled my eyes, But nodded. “Sounds like a plan, I’m sure Mullet would love to meet you.”

At that Pidge started to laugh. “He has a mullet!! From the 80’s!!??” I started to laugh to, both of us forgetting our past anger.

“Yeah I know right!!! I swear, one day I’m going to sneak up behind him and cut it off!”

“Ohh my god!! Yes!!” Pidge bent over to laugh. Hunk just rolled his eyes and turned on the television.

“Hey Lance, do you mind hunting? I’m hungry and I cant cook without meat.”

“Yeah sure, no problem Hunk.” Pidge had stopped laughing and put on her headphones. As I spoke she sat down on the left side of hunk and began to type on her computer.

I jumped through the window only to be greeted by the setting sun. It had been a while since I had to hunt. I didn’t often kill, only steal and sneak. But nothing was stopping me today, only telling me to. So, I creep up to a nearby bush. Hunting was all about patience, which is why I didn’t hunt often.

After sitting behind that bush for what felt like hours, (It was actually only 5 minutes) I decided it was best if I moved further out. I walked over to a nearby tree, and jumped up. I swung up and perched on a branch. I hoped up higher, and higher, till I started to jump tree to tree.

As I jumped, I checked the ground below me for food. I often saw bushes move, But I figured that was just the wind. 

I had been hoping, and when I landed, my foot began to slip, and I fell back. I quickly reached out my arm and caught on to the branch. I began to pull myself up when I heard a gunshot. I was startled and lost my grip. I fell to the ground and hit my head, the world started to spin, and all became black.

                                                                                                           ~

When I awoke, the sun was gone, and it was now pitch black. I ignored the pain on my head, and didn’t bother to check for blood, I knew that it was there. I got up and began to walk, shaking the groggy-ness from my head. I still had prey to catch, an I was beginning to get hungry. I crawled over to a bush and waited. After a while I spotted a rabbit. It was just sitting there. I got ready to lunge, and the rabbit didn’t move.

I leaped out of the bushes, catching it off guard. Unlike most wolfs, I had arms. As it tried to run, I bared my teeth and caught it. I struggled in my arms, and I bit it. I sunk my teeth into it as it let out a whimper, and struggled in my mouth. Its blood poured out, covering the bottom half of my face and collarbone. It tasted good, like meat. The blood was merely a sauce. The rabbit pushed and wriggled, until it's body shut down and went limp in my mouth.

I kept the limp rabbit in my mouth as I ran back to Hunks. On the way, I heard another gunshot, but this time it was closer. I looked toward the sound, and there he was. Matt stood there with his gun raised, pointed it directly at me. I ducked and ran as once again a bullet was fired, but this time, it got my ear. I was bleeding and I had a new hole on the top right-hand side of my right ear.

I ignored my headache, and the blood on my ear, and I kept the rabbit tightly in my mouth. Another gun shot, I was running as fast as I could now. I didn’t want to give up Hunks whereabouts, so I was just running. He started to rapid fire and I panicked. I suddenly bared my claws and ran at Matt. I dodged the bullets exceptionally well, and when I reached him a tackled him. I scratched his face, which was now bleeding. I pushed him back as I got up, and I ran once more, but this time to hunks. I ran so fast that my hands and feet barely touched the floor.

I burst through the door to Hunks, startling Pidge, who when she gets startled, LEAPS on to the nearest object, which just happed to be Hunk. I burst in and practically collapsed into the couples chair. My head hurt, and I dropped the rabbit onto the floor. My ear was in pain, and I was overall tired.

“I…got….a rabbit.” I huffed.

“No duh.” Said Pidge as she climbed off Hunk. “But at what cost? What happened to you?”

“This hunter guy, names Matt. He shot at me. I had to run, and he got my ear. The rest of the blood is from the rabbit.”

“I knew humans couldn’t be trusted.” Mumbled Pidge, but I could still hear her.

“Keith isn’t like that!” I yelled. Would she not just give it up already!

“You don’t know that!”

“Would you just give it up already Pidge!”

“NO!! They are dangerous!!”

“BUT _NOT KEITH_!!!!” at that she shut up and rolled her eyes. No one bothered to tend to my wounds. I was fine anyway, I would just clean the blood off later.

“So, Hunk, you going to cook some rabbit? Im starving.” Hunk nodded and grabbed it off the floor, and headed to the kitchen. He bag to light a fire, and I stopped paying attention. Pidge had her headphones around her neck, and was messing with something on her computer. She typed rapidly as her tail wagged, glasses reflecting the screen. She didn’t once look up, she rarely did, but this time I knew it was intentional.

For some reason I got the feeling that, no matter what I did Pidge wouldn’t actually agree to meeting Keith. And even if she did, she would be stubborn about it. Maybe it was best if I didn’t put Hunk in harms way either. I mean, if no matter what happened, and she wouldn’t go, then maybe I shouldn’t even make Hunk go.

I stuck my legs out and did the bicycle thing as I thought. What if Pidge was right? What if I was blinded by my small affection towards him? What if the grinding was unintentional, I mean I didn’t mean to, did he? What if he was just be-friending me so I wouldn’t kill Matt? What if he hired Matt to kill me? I mean, he did know that I would be in the woods, but you know, I am a wolf, figures that I would be in the woods.

I jumped down from my chair and sat next to Pidge. I put my arm around her, and I could feel her shoulders tense. She did not like to be touched. I used my right arm to shut her computer. With a slam it shut and Pidge looked directly at me in a swift beat.

“What the hell was tha-“ I quickly put my finger over her lips, in a shushing motion.

“Pidge. Tomorrow, will you spy on Keith for me?”

“What? Do it yourself, creep.”

“Well no. I’ve been thinking,-“

“ That’s new. About what, its only been 5 minutes.”

“Yeah, I know but,” I took my arm off Pidge as I could see her loosen up at the loss of my touch. I grabbed my hands together and sat them in my lap, uncrossing my legs. “What if your right? Look, I just want you to see if he hired Matt do some weird shit ok?”

“Watch your mouth. And sure, I guess. But you know I’m not as sneaky as you. Also, what specifically are you looking for?”

I honestly didn’t even know, I guess I wanted her to just make sure that he is, not talking about me to Matt, not buying weapons, to see if he’s planning stuff, and maybe to see what he does in his spare time?

“Just see if he talks about me to hunters and such, that he isn’t putting poison in the food, that he’s not buying weapons, or planning stuff. And hey, if you get lucky maybe you will be able to see what he does in his spare time.”

She took off her headphones, and set them on top of her computer, she pushed it to the side of the couch and turned to face me. She put her hands behind her head, and leaned back onto the armrest of the sofa, back curving just over the computer. She kicked up her feet and placed them on my legs.

“And why cant you do this yourself?”

“Like you said, I might be blinded by my small affection towards this other male.” She rolled her eyes.

“You mean love?”

“No. Not yet.”

“Ok, so,” she crossed her legs and arms, over the scratch in her shirt. “When would you like me to do this spy mission?”

“As soon as I bound off into the bushes. Follow him to a hut, then report back. After that, go back and find him. And when he starts to head home, come back once again. “

“Yeah ok, so no stealing, or talking, just stalking?”

“Basically.”

“Ok, will do. Tomorrow I’ll come with you to the woods. And we can tell Hunk that he doesn’t need to meet Keith if he wishes not to."

“Got it.” We sat there for a while until Hunk came with the rabbit. Pidge lifted her legs from my own, and began to dig in. And soon enough, we were all eating. By the time we were finished, it was about time I should be getting home.

“Hey Hunk, me and Pidge talked about it. You don’t have to meet Keith tomorrow. Pidge is going to spy on him herself. You don’t have to go. Her and I will handle it. It will be fine.”

“Oh, ok then bud. Good for you pidge, finally checking him out for yourself.”

Pidge bobbed her head “Yep.”

It was getting late and I knew that I should get going. I got up from the couch and told them goodbye. “Pidge, meet me tomorrow at 5:00 near the big hill at the woods.” She nodded and picked up her computer. She opened it and began to type. “Got it.” I nodded and walked over to the door, opening it and rushing out.

                                                                                                                 ~~

By the time I made it home, everyone was asleep accept Dannie. He was sitting on his bead with a knife. As soon as he saw me, he put it down and tackled me.

“Hey!! How are ya?!-“

“shut up!” I whisper shouted as I pushed him off of my still aching body. “The kids are sleeping, shut up.” I got up as he rolled over and into a standing position.

“Bro, go wash yourself off, you are covered in blood. Not to mention your ear.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” I looked down at myself, drenched in blood.

“Look, there’s a pond nearby that you can wash off in. when you get back, I’ll probably be out cold, so just go to bed.”

“yeah, yeah. Sure. Thanks.” I said, not even listening at this point. Daniel rolled his eyes at me and walked back to his bed mumbling “Why would she think forks are better?! I mean three knifes in one? What? Well yeah but…” when he got to far I began to walk toward the garden.

I was as quit as I could be. I knew I wasn’t supposed to be up past 1:00, and it was already 3:00. I creeped over to the garden, jumped over the flower bed and headed to the nearby stream. I was leaving the den, but I knew I would find my way back, duh, I'm a wolf.

The stream wasn’t all that close, but I made it as quick as I could by running. I kept running, so focused on what was ahead of me, that I didn’t notice when I had reached the stream, in fact, I ran right into it.

One second I was running, the next I was falling. My lungs fell clean of air, my eyes widened in shock. The cold water brushed up against my fur and skin.

_Breath_

My lungs weren’t getting any air, for I was being engulfed by water. The blood had washed away now, and I needed to get out. I was a strong swimmer, but I felt frozen in the ice cold waters.

_Breath_

I was running out of air as my lungs filled with water. My arms struggled, and my feet pushed, I desperately reached for the side of the long and surprisingly deep stream.

_Breath_

I BURNED I was in extreme pain, for that was my last breath I could make. I was out of air. I thought of how pathetic of a death this was, I always planned dyeing heroically, not by drowning. My eyes fluttered, and I willed them to stay open. I was almost out when the tide swished me by, and I was banged into a rock, but lucky me, I was pulled up by someone.

“Oh My Heavens are you okay!” she said as she pulled my on to the flat rock. As soon as I was above surface, water exploded from my mouth, like puking clear goop into a stream. Hope the fishys like my backwash. I gasped for air, taking like an hour to regain my breath enough to speak.

“Hunting.. rabbit blood.. needed to wash…I fell in stream….drowning.. you save me…thanks.” I summarized

She slowly backed up to the edge of the rock. “You, your ears..” would people just stop with my ears already!! I mean, now they are big and have a hole in them, just leave me alone for once. Can there not go a week without my ears being insulted! “And, and you ate a RABBIT!! And got its BLOOD on you!! And-and, you, you have a tail!!” She scrambled to her feet and ran off, looked like she was heading to the market place.

Well, that was odd. I scrambled to my feet, and jumped to the other side of the river. I walked all the way home, and collapsed on to my bed. I fell asleep to be left alone with my thoughts, thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! I included Romelle! And I also slowed the Klance. I will have Lance doubt the feelings more later on, when Keith meets the utensil girl. Should i name her Lizzie, or Samantha, or what? plz comment if you have any ideas, I'm stumped. Oh, and heads up, Pidge will be telling the story in the next chapter. The chapters were originally supposed to be one, but I decided to split them up because of the narrators, and the fact that it would be to long if I didn't. So yeah. Just be prepared for some bumps, cause it will get interesting soon. yay.


	6. Stalker Mission (Why Did I Agree to This?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge meets a girl in the woods who agrees to help spy on Keith while he is in Altea. Keith warns Lance that he might have to stop giving him food. Shiro reported Keith to Altea, and has stopped with the good tips. Lance worries that Keith might be dating, while Pidge ponders if Keith could have a potential lover with a girl who works a utensil shop. Should she tell Lance, or not?

So, the plan was to meet Lance around 5:00 near the edge of the woods, where a big house on a hill was. Then, when Lance left, I would follow Keith to someone’s (Probably the hunters, given by Lance’s wishes to make sure he doesn’t talk about him to hunters, and others. And I wouldn’t know unless I came across one, and therefore he would not have asked me to make sure.) hut. Then I would report back, then stalk him some more until he goes home.

  
That meant that I might have to go in to the market place, and I definitely wasn’t the most sneaky of wolves. I was know to trip over my feet, but I was small, which was good, I guess. But I still didn’t know why Lance couldn’t do it himself, I mean, he is the most sneaky wolf ever. I was betting the fact that he was just worried of what he would find out, that I was right and his boyfriend was fake. That he didn’t feel the same way, or that Lance wouldn’t be able to accept the fact, and that he would try to block them out of his mind. That might be why he asked me to do this for him.

  
Damn, I don’t even know why I agreed? Like, yeah sure, I’ll stalk your boyfriend that I hate, and tell you what he’s doing with his life! Sounds fun! (High levels of sarcasm) I mean, what am I going to do if my suspicions are correct? When I tell Lance he will probably assume I’m lying. That might be why he chose me, that way he didn’t have to face the truth.

  
I didn’t have time to think about it much more though. My computer screen read 4:00 and since I wasn’t in the mood to run, I decided to leave early.  
I had made my computer out of a Prosser, a Motherboard, a RAM, a hard drive, an Optical drive, a Graphics card, and more things that I had stolen from shops at the market. I closed out all my tabs on supplies, techniques, mechanics, hovering robots, and researching humans.

  
I shut my computer screen, and placed it under Hunks couch. I hadn’t had time to leave, since Lance left around 2:40, and I decided that I didn’t need any sleep. I had spent all night working on a robot that could monitor everything around it, and hover, without a remote. It was advanced tech, but I was sure I could make it work.

  
I got up, climbing through the window and being careful not to wake Hunk. My wireless headphones played my music quietly enough so that no one around me could hear. I stumbled out, a broken glass making another hole in my pants. As I got off the ground, I brushed off the leaves, and took them out of my shirt. They had gotten in there from the three long scratch marks that had been made a while back.

  
After a while of aimlessly walking I spotted a girl. Her hair was a bit golden or beige. It was extremely long, and was put into two low ponytails, her bangs were tucked behind her ears, and twisted into the back. She had magnificent light purple eyes. She wore a long pink shirt, with the collar popped, and a lace/tie under it. Her sleeves were long and cadet blue. On the sides of her chest, near where the blue and pink meet, under the armpit part, there was white. Positioned under her chest, there was a oddly shaped denim colored bet, with silver buttons. Her shirt fell down a little longer, reaching about her thighs. Under the belt, you could se a little pink, but the rest was white. She wore black legging with black flats. She had on dangling earrings, with a small cyan orb, and a gold strip that hung.  
She was standing near a hut, that I had never seen before. It was small, fit for one or maybe two. Just about as small as Hunk's. It was professionally built though, nice and clean too. She was watering some plants in what looked like a garden. It had so many colors, I wondered how she got them to grow like that. I would normally research things I was interested in, but I wasn’t all that fond of plants.

  
The girl softly hummed to herself, and I put my headphones on, for it helped me in my spying mode. Helped to stop and block out all distractions. I creeped behind a tree and hid behind it. I observed the girl for a while, and came to the conclusion that she was neutral, therefore, I would be able to approach her.

  
Now, she was sitting outside sipping coffee. I came out from behind the tree, taking my headphones off in order to speak. I crawled behind her, and under the table that she was sitting at. I rolled to the other side and popped up, startling the girl.

  
“Hi.” I awkwardly gave her a crooked smile and waved, but I had my claws bared, in case of attack.

  
The girl fell back in her chair, spilling the coffee on herself.

  
“Another one!!! Stay back furry!” She exclaimed as she crawled backwards.

  
“I’m a wolf halfling, not a freaking furry. And I came to say hi, not eat you alive.”

  
“Oh, well, ummm, Hello then?” She began to get up, standing just as far away from me as she previously had.

  
“I was wondering what you were doing out here.”

  
“Oh, I Live here. I was having breakfast and tending to my garden.”

  
“Yeah, yeah ok the. Look, can you do me a favor? My friend who is also a wolf is in love with this human guy named Keith. So, I was wondering if you could go a bakery, I don’t know which one sorry, but anyway, he works there and I was just wondering if you could go inside, stay there all day, spy on him, and tell me what he does. We can meet here at dusk. Ok?”

  
“Uhhh, I barely know you, and you’re a wolf.”

  
“I barely know you and you’re a human, yet I still trust you enough to ask you to do this for me.”

  
“yes, but what do I get out of it?”

  
“Possibly a job at the place. Which means free money, not to mention I wont hurt you if you do as I say. Do you cook?”

  
“Yes. I suppose, might as well. I accept, oh and I just sit there all day and wait for a guy named Keith to walk in.”

  
“Precisely. Anyway, I have to get going now, so bye.” I jumped on the table, rolled off, and ran into the bushes, headed toward the hill.

  
I wasn’t very good at navigating the woods, and I often fell. So, I got to where I was actually supposed to be, at like, 5:40. I walked around for a while, when I spotted Lance. I creeped up next to him, but he didn’t seem to notice, he was dreamily staring at a hooded male. (A/N you guys don’t really need another description of him, so I’m just gonna not write one) He looked at him for a while longer, then turned around to face me.

  
Lance was crouched behind a bush, and at the sudden sight of me being quite close, he stumbled back.

  
“Finally, took you long enough. Oh, and I forgot to mention, he doesn’t have the cookies yet, so after I bound off actually having them, then the mission really starts.”

  
“Yeah okay then.” I didn’t bother to put my headphones on just yet, I wanted to see what this guy was really like. Lance gave a smirk at me, then hopped over to the bush and bounded towards Keith.

  
“Hey.”

  
“Why do you even come in the morning, I don’t have food.” Said Keith as he pulled his hood down to reveal his hair and face. He avoided Lance’s eyes when he spoke, which I found odd.

  
“I already told you, it’s a tradition, wouldn’t want to break schedule would you?” Lance crouched down to the ground, and even though he was facing away from me, I could tell he was smirking, and showing off his sharp teeth.

  
“Yeah, yeah. And Lance," At the sound of his name i could see Lance stiffen, his ears perked up and his tail began to slightly wag. "I just wanted to tell you, I might not be able to keep giving you treats. I know we just started, but Allura is getting a bit pissed, and Shiro hasn’t given me as much of a tip as usual.” Keith never actually looked in Lance’s eyes, as if they were cursed or something.

  
“Oh, well will you do it today?”

  
“I don’t know-“

  
“How about,” Lance leaped up, getting only inches away from Keiths face. Keith, who still avoided Lance's eyes, was looking directly at his lips, and Lance was staring deep into Keith dark purple eyes. Both boys blushed and stood only inches apart for about 10 seconds until both quickly looked away and Lance began to back up. “We ummm.." They were now standing 5 feet apart and Lance appeared to had lost his train of thought. "Arm wrestle. If I win, you give me a cookie, if you win, you can…”

  
“If I win, you have to go pick me flowers, the ones that grow off of the trail I usually take.”

  
An unusually easy thing, I would have done something worse, or more embarrassing, or at least more fun to watch. But oh well, I knew Lance would win either way. He always makes the other persons hand bleed by activating his claws.

  
Lance nodded in agreement to Keith, and the walked over to a nearby stump. Keith sat on the left side, while Lance was on the right. They both put their arms on the table, when their hands touched Keith blushed while Lance literally choked. Maybe this was it, the one time someone was to distracting for Lance to concentrate and beat. I was officially routing for Keith.

  
“Wow, your hands are really calloused.”

  
“Wow, your hands are really smooth.” Yep, definitely distracting enough to win.

  
I slid on my headphones, ears now buzzing with music, for dramatic effect. After all, today was a whole day of boring spying, might as well make it interesting. The boys mouths moved, but I couldn’t hear what they were saying. But I knew that the match as started when both hands began to appear as if they were vibrating.  
Keith’s arm began to fall, and I held my breath, but he smirked and I knew all was well. Lance, who was temporarily distracted by the smile, faltered back, but just as quickly regained his strength. Both boys arms were back where they previously were. I was surprised Lance hadn’t pulled out his claws yet. I began to creep closer to get a better look at them. I scurried through the bushes, trying my best to be silent.

  
Lances mouth moved, and in response, as did Keith’s, but I could tell Keith’s were more forced and aggravated. When I was closer I realized that Lance had in fact pulled out his claws, just not to their full extent. The only difference with Keith was, he didn’t notice. Keith now was making full blown eye contact with Lance, which was meant to be intimidating, but really, this just gave Lance the advantage. Because he could bring out his claws slowly without Keith noticing as much. Also, he could sneak another hand up to help himself and Keith would be utterly clueless.

  
I didn’t get it, Lance had always been a cheater, he was known to find loopholes, and be sneaky and shit. Why wasn’t he playing to his strengths? Then all of a sudden, Lance faltered, and in a panic, his claws went full-blown, which he never, ever did.

  
You see, when his claws went all out, it was definitely strong enough to peel through human skin. I kept my headphones on, worried what the scream would sound like if I took them off. But oddly, I heard nothing. Keith made a pained, forced smile on his face, not giving in. You could tell he was to worried to look down at his hand, which had skin peeling, and blood pouring down it, getting on to Lance’s as well.

  
This went on for a few more seconds until Keith yielded. Unfortunately, the way he did that was not the smartest. Instead of letting Lance pin his arm, he pulled away from his grip, which because of Lance’s still lashed out claws, gave his hand a scratch much like the one on my shirt, but smaller. Also, with peeling skin and a hand full of dark red blood. I backed up into the bushes, hiding my face from sight, and taking my headphones off.

  
“THE FUCK!!!!”

  
Lance had on the most horrified face I had ever seen him wear. Keith stood up, grasping his hand, angrily looking at Lance for an explanation. At Keith sudden tone of voice, Lance fell back, staying on the floor, not daring to move.

  
“Well I-“

  
“YOU WHAT! YOU  FUCKING CHEATED!!! NOT TO MENTION MY QUIZNAKING HAND!!!”

  
“I didn’t mean to, it just when you were about to pin me instincts kicked in and-“

  
“Ohhhhhh INSTICTS HUH?!! Well, your instincts are OBIVIOUSLY warning you, or telling you that I must be DANGEROUS or something.”

  
“No, no that’s not-“ Lance looked terrified out of him mind, and appeared to be on the verge of tears, over what he did this boy. That was how much this boy meant to Lance. He meant so much that he actually had the power to make Lance cry over his pain. Keith himself only looked angry at first glance, but his eyes were filled with pain. Lance stumbled back as Keith took a step forward, beginning to grab his blade.

  
I mean I was small, but I was still ready to fight this guys in the blink of an eye if he even so much as TRIED to hurt Lance. I still wasn’t sure if he could be trusted, so I began to stand when he stopped. He stopped reaching for the blade, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He clutched his bleeding right hand with his left.

  
“Look, I’m going to Altea. Don’t follow me. I’ll give you your treat, but I don’t want you to walk me there. I can make it on my own, Allura will bandage me up." Who was this Allura character? And why was she bandaging him up? I pushed the though aside as Keith continued to speak. "I’ll meet you where we usually do. I can give you your quiznaking cookie, and you can go. No talking necessary.”

  
Lance looked completely broken at this point. And to be honest, Keith’s calm, serious words were a hundred times scarier than when he was yelling. Lance opened his mouth to say something (and I wish he had) but decided better of it. Instead, he just nodded his head in an agreeing ‘yes.’

  
Keith began to turn around, but was stopped by Lance, who had swiftly bounded up, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder to spin him back around to face him. Lance managed to look composed, as did Keith, but I could tell they weren’t. I mean, Keith’s hand was peeling, had a long scratch along the back, had deep marks where the claws had dug straight in, and was completely covered in blood at this point. And Lance regretted every bit of it.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“Yeah. Hey Keith, I’m super sorry for opening you hand up. We buddies?” He said in a sarcastic, smart-alec, high pitched way. Then changing back he added, “Just..” he stopped and began again. “yeah. Were cool.”

  
Lance smiled right then, so widely I thought it must have physically hurt him to do such a thing. At that, Keith chuckled and rolled his eyes, going back to his dark state. “Don’t push it. Go away Lance. I’ll see you when I give you your quiznaking cookie.”

  
Lane waved him bye, and leaped into the bush I was hiding in. We both watched silently as Keith walked away, still clutching his had and leaving a trail of blood. At one point we could have sworn we saw him literally taste his hand.

  
“Sooo, what do you think about my buddy Keith?” Lance asked, turning to me.

  
“Well, I think he has an extreme tolerance for pain, judging by the fact that he spends time with you, an tolerated your claws for about 5 seconds longer than anyone else I’ve ever known has. Also, he is potentially hostile, but its okay if he keeps it under wraps. He seems like he likes you,judjing by the blushing and the way he can never really make eye contact with you. But he has this friend Allura who bandages him. Also, he works at a place called Altea, and has a customer named Shiro who often gives him tips. But Shiro has apparently stopped because of the food shortage, caused by you, which means you might have to stop getting free food from him, or he will be fired. Also, people can be peaceful, and he likes competition and is set out on beating you. Judging by his demeanor, he seems edgy, and emo, I got that from the hood and piercings. Seems like a kid who listens to MCR, and stuff like that. Seems trustworthy but at the same time he seems like a rouge kind of guy. And because of the scar and bandages, not to mention the high tech knife, he must get into fights a lot, and as we just saw, he enjoys the taste of blood.”

  
My observations left Lance stunned, and we sat there in silence for a while, with my music softly playing in the background. After a couple awkward lyrics of silence, lance responded to my examinations.

  
“Wow, you got him pretty spot on.” He said this without making eye contact with me, and in a lower, less peppy tone than usual. At first I assumed it was because of the hand fiasco, but as I ran over my thoughts and what I had just said, I realized that wasn’t the only thing.

  
“Lance?”

  
He sighed and turned to look me in the eyes, an embarrassed smile sprawling across his face, crinkling his nose and eyes. “Truth is, I stopped listening after you mentioned the Allura girl. You don’t think…..” he trailed off and looked at a mushroom growing out of a tree, that was all of a sudden extremely interesting to him. “That she’s his girlfriend or something?”

  
I shook my head, though I was entirely convinced myself, I needed to boost up Lace’s spirit, even if it meant saying a small, tiny, white lie.

  
“Look, he looks like he’s into you, he blushed practically every time you spoke. He definitely likes boys, but for all I know, he could be dating Allura.” I mean, yes, I tried to boost his confidence, but logic is just what came out of my mouth. At that Lance gained a worried look, and turned to face me with a desperate expression.

  
“While you spy on him, will you tell me if he is dating, or something?”

  
“Sure Lance,” I said rolling my eyes, “Anyway, shouldn’t we be going over to Altea right about now?” Lance gave me a signature goofy smile and nodded, bounding off, not even waiting or checking if I was even following, which of course I was. I mean, I wasn’t just about to get lost.

  
By the time we reached the shop, Keith was already waiting in the clearing for Lance. Hopefully that girl was doing what she was told, but I didn’t have to much hope pinned on her, after all, she was a lowly human. From where I was, I was positioned overhead lounging on a tree branch while Lance sat in the bushes, tail wagging with anticipation.

  
I could barely see the shop from where I was, but I could tell that, if one wished to exit the woods, they would come up on the right side of the square shaped building.

  
Anyway, Keith was leaning up against a tree, dagger in bloody hand (which had been wrapped with bandages, but the bandages were now soaked and red.) and cookie in the other. He was waving the cookie around with it in between his fingers as he smirked.

  
I looked down at Lance, who was wagging his tail, and ready to pounce, but thought better of it. Good call, I bet that Keith could hurt Lance if and when he wished with a blade like his. Lance decided to calmly walk out of the bushes towards Keith, who immediately brightened up, but just as quickly, banishing the feelings and turning his smile, upside down.

  
I put my headphones on, not particularly interested in what the two boys were saying. The only time I planned to take them off was when Keith was with someone else, and talking.

  
I was overloaded with the sound of music buzzing in my ears, it was quite nice.

Lance pressed his whole body slowly up against Keith, which had Keith just about die on the spot. Keith was about as red as his cloak. Lance slid his leg in between Keith's, and rubbed his chest with the other boy's as he snatched the cookie.

 

Yeah, there was no way this kid was straight.

 

As Lance finally backed up, I realized what he had been doing. He had been checking the blush for himself, and I was sure he had made the conclusion that Keith, (Who blushed a lot, and didn’t in fact push Lance away) wasn’t straight.

  
Keith, coming out of his daze, rolled his eyes and started to speak at Lance. As Keith continued his words, (Though his words looked like mostly awkward stuttering) Lance put on his signature clueless look. Of course Lance wasn’t actually clueless, just pretending to be. When Keith finished, the two boys just stood there, Lance looking (fake) confused, and Keith looking actually quite mad.

  
At no response, Keith put his knife back in its sheath. He waved Lance a fair well, using his wrapped hand. (I bet on purpose, to make Lance feel bad) As Keith began to walk away, I saw him once again grab his knife as Lance turned away. I stood up on the branch, ready to pounce on top of the guy if needed. Lance began to walk away, as Keith pulled out his blade, and before I knew it, Keith whipped around, dropped to the ground and swings his leg in front of him as he kicks Lance’s feet out from under the boy.

  
I pulled my headphones off, and at any move or word that Keith said wrong, I would pounce.

  
Keith jumped over Lance, and kneeled at Lance’s feet, putting his blade to his neck.

  
“Earrings.” At those words, I nearly laughed and fell out of the tree, but decided better of it, not wanting to be caught or seen.

  
“What?”

  
Keith sighed, “I am going to buy you earrings, for your hole made by Matt.” Lance began to object but Keith kept talking, not letting him. “Don’t bother, I know it was him. And you either let me buy you earrings, or I get to wrap up your bleeding tail.”

  
“My tail isn’t bleeding..”

  
“Not yet it isn’t. But I will make it bleed sooner or later because of what you did to my hand. So, either I can help you make the best of a new free piercing, or I can help wrap up an injury that I gave you.” Dang, I was beginning to really like this Keith guy, but not a lot. He still cant be trusted, granted that he just threatened Lance.

  
“Okay tough guy, as much as I looovvee earrings, I’m going to have to go with the option of you bandaging me up. Not to mention, as you do you'll have to touch my butt, and I know you wanna."”

  
"Um, ew." Keith said as he put his blade up and stood over Lance. “ I so do not you dirty minded little shit. And don’t shame earrings. Anyway, I’ll be going now, bi.” (A/N sorry  not sorry)

  
“Fine, see you soon emo boi.” Lance jumped up, signaled me, and bounded into the bushes.

  
I jumped down the tree branch by branch, and began to follow Keith from behind the bushes. I slid my headphones on as he walked. He seemed to be following a path, that a bet he never strayed from. He knew the way, and he intended to follow it. The path was bordered by stones.

  
By the time he reached the destination I pulled down my headphones, and watched through the window.

  
They were all gathered at a table, there was a man who looked similar to me, and a man with a white fluff and scar. I made a wild guess that the guy covered in bloodstains was the hunter Matt, who had a gun wrapped around his shoulder. So, judging by that fact, I assumed the other male must have been Shiro. MY theories were proved by Keith’s next words.

  
“Look Shiro, are you sure you didn’t just order wrong?”

  
“I am positive. Keith, if this keeps up, I wont be able to give you tips. As much as I know you and mom need money, I’m not going to keep paying for bad service. And I’m sorry lil’ bro, but yesterday I informed Coran and Allura. So, you better put more effort into keeping up with the orders or you might get fired.”

  
Keith let out a small groan and Matt began to speak. “Look Keith, don’t be afraid to tell us if it’s that stupid snack-cake-stealing wolf, okay?”

  
“Yeah, yeah I know. I haven’t seen any wolfs though. I promise.” AT least it was good to know that Keith was loyal and could be trusted. We never actually told him not to tell Matt, and I could see him and Shiro had a strong bond, nonetheless, he still hadn’t told him about his run-ins with lance the cookie-stealing wolf.  
Both Matt and Shiro sighed, taking the cookies, and paying Keith.

  
“One dollar tip?” Keith whined.

  
“Sorry bro.” Matt said as he bit into a blueberry cookie. “Look, you can stay for a while if you’d like Shiro can show you our- HIS room. And stuff like that, but I need to go hunting. See ya.”

  
As Matt began to get up and head toward the door, I decided it was about time to leave. I wasn’t going to stick around with a hunter roaming. I pulled my headphones off and ran.

                                                                                                             ~  
  
I burst trough Hunks door, only to be greeted by Lance pacing and Hunk sitting on the couch napping.

  
“Finally you’re here! What happened?!”

  
I sighed and went to sit in the couples chair.

  
“Hey wait, that’s my chair.” I turned around to face Lance with a ‘seriously’ look on my face.

  
“Lance, Hunk is sleeping on the couch, your standing, and I just ran all the way here. Let me quiznacking sit down.” I said as I plopped down on the chair. I still had on my headphones, but the volume was now low enough so that I could hear anybody close by.

  
“Soo, what happened?”

  
“Nothing really, he just came over to Shiro’s and was warned about getting fired because of the lack of cookies.” As I stopped to actually breath Lance began to speak, but I cut him off as soon as I could. “Oh, and don’t bother asking, he didn’t talk about you, even if he was asked if you were the one stealing the cookies. He took the blame for you. So, looks like he can be trusted. Also, strangely, he wasn’t asked about his hand.”

  
“Oh, yeah. He gets in fights a lot, and is clumsy, so blood is normal for him. And its good that we now know we can actually trust him.” Lance stopped pacing and smiled. “Now, get out of my seat and start spying again.”

  
I let out a loud annoyed groan, but obliged. After all, he would be out of Altea soon which meant I had to go before he went home. I remember that, as soon as he starts to walk up the hill, I would go meet the human girl, and then come back here and report my findings to Lance. Remind me again why I agreed to this?

  
I walked over to the door and stepped out, running to Altea. This time, since I knew the way, just follow the trail, it was much faster. As soon as I reached the place, I panicked. I mean sure, I’ve been out of the woods before, but I wasn’t following someone last time. Also, the previous time I had a cloak.

  
I stepped out of the forest and spotted a homeless man in an alley way who was wearing a long dark hooded cloak that I planned to steal. The only problem was that I would have to pass in front of Altea and a utensil shop to get there. Lucky for me, the girl at the utensil store wasn’t really paying attention. She was chewing gum and looking bored half to death.

  
I quickly creeped out of the woods and bolted in front of the stand. It was now I realized the real reason Lance had me go on this stupid mission. I was small enough to crouch in front of the stands, and if anyone had to be killed and skinned, he would want it to be me.

  
I crouched under the counter, so she couldn’t see me. I crawled over to the alley way and rolled in. The old man was sleeping. And as much as I hated it, this was survival of the fittest, and he didn’t look like he had much to live for any way. And if I tried to take the cloak while he was living, he would wake up and either try to kill me, call security to skin me, or inflict pain upon me. And that wasn’t going to happen on my watch.

  
It pained me, so I did it in a quick and painless way. It was easier and less guilt inducing to do it in his sleep, that way he cant feel the pain. I grabbed the mans chin, and the top of his head. Then jerked it just the right way for his neck to snap.

  
Now that the man was dead, I took off his cloak and put it on. My music played, although it wasn’t quite fit for this moment. I walked out of the alleyway, covering my body in my cloak, folding my ears down, and wrapping my tail around my leg so you couldn’t see it’s outline through the cloak. I walked over to the robotic parts shop, which was right next to Altea and diagonal from the utensil shop.

  
I leaned against the counter and waited for Keith to come out of Altea. In the meantime though, I decided to raid the shop for parts that would help me build Rover, today was the perfect time. I was planning on surprising Lance and Hunk, so it was best to do it now while they weren’t here and I had an excuse for being in the market.

  
I walked over to the back of the stand and creeped over to the other side. I reached over the counter while the mans back was turned, and grabbed a weird looking triangle thing. I got lucky, this thing had all I needed. I just had to move a few wires and make a few adjustments and I’d be done. Score! I quickly put the machine inside a way to huge, (But convenient) pocket that was on the inside of the cloak.

  
Just then I saw the Altean doors open, and out walked Keith, with a determined look on his face. I walked behind the stand, and ran once again into the alley way.  
I watched Keith as he walked up to the bored girl in the utensil stand. She popped her gum and looked at him. He was about to open his mouth and speak when a annoying customer pushed in front of him. Like really, you have all day, but you choose to do it now?

  
“Um, like, can I help you?” Oh boy, her voice was going to drive me nuts. It was hard to focus with my music on, so I just turned it off entirely. I was getting tired of taking my headphones off and on.

  
“Uh, yes. Can you tell me where the other market is?” The man wore an eyepatch and had spiked hair. He obviously didn’t know where he was. As he spoke he leaned in close to her, looking shady as hell. Keith stood behind him, about 5 feet away. He looked at the girl as she handled the odd customer.

  
“The whaaat?” she said in her annoying voice as she popped her bubble gum and actually started to pay attention.

  
“Well, some might call it the black market.” He said, hiding his mouth behind his hand. Even though he was being discrete and quiet, the girl didn’t seem to care.

  
“Um, I don’t think I know that. Maybe check there.” She pointed at a big map of the market place that was positioned right between the robotics shop and a place that sells fruit.

  
The man scoffed, “Oh, I don’t think that this place would be on the map, uh, it might be more off book.” He lifted his eye patch and winked at her. She obviously thought this man was crazy, and was totally drawing a blank.

  
“Again, whaaatt?” damn her voice was driving me crazy.

  
“Ugh! You know what, I’ll find it myself!!” he said as he stormed off to the fruit store. She huffed and crossed her arms. She made a sour and annoyed face as she said “Ugh, I am so out of this dump.”

  
“Wow, that customer sucked.” Keith said as he stepped up to the counter.

  
“Yeah, I know right! He was like, super weird. I don’t think he actually knows what he’s doing or where he is.”

  
“He didn’t seem to. So uh, whats your name?”

  
“I could ask the same to you, stranger.” She leaned in closer and spit her gum out, perfectly aiming in to the trash can.

  
“Nice aim,” he trailed off, waiting for her to tell him her name in order for him to continue.

  
“Lizzie, and you are?”

  
“Keith.” Lizzie was obviously into Keith, who didn’t seem to notice at all. He backed away from her, and was no longer leaning on the counter. He gave her a smile and started to walk away, when he was stopped by Lizzie.

  
“Hey, you need a few extra bucks? Take over my shift and I’ll pay you 10$”

  
Ohhh, now I understood, Lizzie was only flirting to get him to do her work for the night. But, Keith seemed to be falling for her act.

  
“Yeah, sure. But I also want you to get me a smaller version of your earrings.”

  
“Like, deal.” She said as she jumped over the counter and handed him 10$ dollars. She walked off, and Keith walked behind the counter.

  
“Easy as cake.” He said to himself. And he was right. It was super boring watching him just sit there playing with the pots and pans.

  
Over time the market started to clear, and I wondered if Lizzie was ever coming back. I even saw the human girl walk out of Altea a while back. It was good to know she had done as she was told.

  
I was about to lose my mide of boredom, I had been inspecting the gadget this whole time, and I realized that I just needed one more wire that I had at home. I had already rewired the whole thing by the time Lizzie actually got back. i stuffed it back into my pocket and began stalking once again.

  
“Thanks, and like, here are your weirdo earrings.” She said as she held out her hand which had two golden small hoop earring inside them.

  
Keith jumped over the counter and grabbed them. “Thanks, and see ya’ around.”

  
“Suuurree.” Keith walked away, and I crouched under the counter once again and followed.

The way to his home was basic, just a straight run through the woods. Keith made no stops, which made the trip fast. He was home in no time, which meant my mission was done. Or at least, this part of it. Sure, I had gotten most of the answers, but now I had to check with the human girl. Why did I agree to this?

                                                                                                         ~

I hoped out of the tree and landed beside her. It was honestly super badass looking. My cloak flew up, and I looked like Batman, but it ruined the aesthetic when I landed and my gadget made a sound.

She was sitting down and dipping her feet in the stream. She was startled by my arrival, but got over it and started to speak.

  
“Okay, so today all he did was look out the window, looked like he was staring at that girl, from the utensil shop. He didn’t talk about you, or any other wolfs. But he did come with a bloody hand, he claimed he had fallen while he was holding his blade. Coran and Allura bought the story, but not me. There were four scratch marks, and peeling skin. It was obviously done by one of your kind, but he didn’t rat you out.”

  
“Good, thank you..Uh what’s your name? I’m Pidge.”

  
“Oh, my name is Romelle. Is this spying thing a one time thing, or no? because I work there now, and it would be easy.”

  
“No, it’s a one time thing. Thanks, and bye.”

  
She waved me a goodbye and continued to chill by the lake. I decided to walk back, pulling out Rover and fidgeting with him, for it helped me to ponder whether Keith actually liked Lizzie. He didn’t seem to notice the flirting, but he apparently watched her all day while inside Altea. The good news was, he definitely wasn’t dating currently. Bad news was that he might have a small thing for Lizzie. Should I tell Lance, I mean, he might freak out and ruin things with Keith, like he usually dose, but if I don’t tell him, then he might try to make a move with Keith, who could end up with this other girl.

  
Why did I agree to this? Now look at me, I’m in the middle of all this stupid drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the longer wait on this chapter. First, I was waiting for 400 views, but oh well. And then my whole story got erased, and I have been going through a lot lately. Again, I apologize. Also, the next chapter will be much shorter, and told from Keith's point of view.


	7. The Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its mostly dialogue and thoughts. Also, I suck at summaries and I don't really know how to do this chapter in a better way. I will eventually. Maybe?

I got out of bed bright and early, as in 4:00. but this time I had no trouble, I hadn’t slept all night. I was up the whole time just worrying about today. I had approached Lizzie the other day to meet her, but as soon as she started talking to me, I knew we weren’t going to hit it off. I’m not really a people person, and I planned on never talking to her again.

Anyway, I was planning to meet Lance today, and give him these earrings as a gift. I don’t know why I was being so nice. It felt unnatural, I was usually the loner who gets into fights. Not the nice cookie-giving boy. But nonetheless, I planned on giving it to him.

I leaped out of bed and put my belongings on. I headed to the bathroom, which was across the hall from my room, on the top floor. (Duh, my room is on the top floor) the bathroom was pretty basic, it had white walls and a tiled floor. In the top left hand corner, was my shower, and a carpet for drying my feet in front of that. Then right in front of the door, against the back wall was my mirror/meds cabinet. It was also were I kept my toothbrush and toothpaste. I never actually had to buy a real brush though, my hair always just kind of fell into place, and when it was messy I just brushed it down with my fingers or just dealt with it.

Under the cabinet was the sink. In the top right-hand corner of the room, there was the toilet, and the paper. Then in the middle of the right side wall, was the towels. I usually grad them before I get in the shower, that way I don’t have to walk across the room naked and wet. Cause that’s just weird, and I’ve never been all that comfortable in my body.

Moving on, I walked up to the sink and unwrapped my hand. Last night that new cooking girl Romelle was eyeing me weirdly, like she knew I wouldn’t just fall on my blade, like she knew those scratches were from wolfs. It was honestly creepy how her eyes always seemed to follow me. And all day, I got the feeling I was being watched, but I was probably just paranoid, or maybe I wasn’t. There have been some Mothman sightings recently, who knows? Maybe Romelle would decide to be less creepy today.

As I unwrapped the crusty bandage, I felt a shit ton of pain. I ripped it off quick, and that was a mistake, apparently some of the dry blood from my scratch had stuck to the bandage, so when I ripped it off...

My palm began to peel, the scratches on the back of my hand were deep, but healing. The blood was dry, able to wash off, but the fresh blood covered the whole inside of my hand. If I ripped anymore or the bandage, this whole layer of my skin would be gone, so I ran to my room, walked over to my bookshelf, and grabbed my scissors. Nothing could make me hurt more than I already do. I cut the connecting skin off of my hand, letting it get ripped off with the bandage. My palm was still bloody, and was getting everywhere, so I ran back to the sink, used my left hand to turn it on, and put my right hand under the water, letting it wash the blood away.

By the time all the blood was gone, the pain had eased but was still there. I couldn’t close my hand without a sting of pain. I had taken off my finger-less gloves to arm-wrestle, don’t ask why, I don’t know, I thought I would have better grip? Moving on, I put on my gloves, and brushed my teeth. Which hurt a lot more than it should have because of my stupid hand.

I started to head downstairs, when I decided to use by blade for target practice like I had been recently doing. I ran downstairs, grabbed a slice of bread, stuffed it in my mouth, and ran outside.

I ran over to behind the stables, and approached the tree. It had a target carved on it, made by me. I walked exactly 10 feet away, and faced backwards. I willed the blade to grow in my hand, and as soon as it did, I whipped around and threw it at the tree, hitting it right outside the middle of the self-carved target. It was good enough for a first try. I would normally try again, but I was in a rush, the whole hand thing took a while.

I walked down the hill, the wind blowing my hair and hood back. By the time I reached the woods, I just about had a panic attack. I pulled my hood over my face, and reached into my fanny pack. There were two golden hooped earrings that I planned to give Lance, and with the size of is hole it would be painless, no piercings needed or holes through skin to hold them in place.

I walked through the woods for a while waiting for when Lance would pop out of the bushes, but he never did. I was about to reach the end of the woods when I heard running behind me. I grabbed my blade and willed it to grow  and I threw it. I spun around and let the blade fly through the air. It grazed the wolfs cheek, and landed in a tree.

“Dang, nice shot.”

“Thanks,” I said as I walked over to the tree and pulled it out. I spun it in my hands, the put it in my sheath. “Who’s broken the schedule now?”

“Yeah, hehe..” he scratched the back of his head and looked away, giving me an ashamed smile. “Sorry about that. I was..” he trailed off, but quickly tried to recover, “I was busy! You know, thinking about yo-STUFF!”

I laughed as his ears lowered in embarresment. But he shook it off and stood up straight, looking determined. “Keith, your not, homophobic are you?”

“Yeah, of course I am, I’m the first homophobic gay guy.” I said sarcastically.

“Wait. Your gay?”

“Uhh, yeah.”

“Oh thank god.”

“What?” I was beginning to get lost, Lance was being quite confusing today. And the fact that he perked up when he found out I liked boys made my stomach twist and turn in ways I did not like. So, I decided to just be an ass and leave, and I’d give him the cookies later.

“Oh, I was just asking cause I was afraid we wouldn’t be able to hang out if you knew I was Bi.”

“Naw dude, it’s cool. Anyway, I have to get to work, I’ll give you your prize soon enough.” Dang it, I hadn’t meant to say prize, but trying to cover it up would make it more obvious that I was hiding something. So, I just walked away and approached Altea.

As I stepped up to the door I prepared myself for a long boring lecture explaining why I needed to keep the goods. Today the shop smelled like chocolate, that new girl Romelle could really bake. I tried one of her cookies the other day, and they were perfect. She should have come here a long time ago. Hopefully today she would be hanging in the back, where the bakers go, instead of stalking me.

I entered Altea to be greeted by Allura and Coran, who were both leaning on the counter looking at me while I assumed Romelle was in the back.

Allura wore her usual paint, apron, crown, with a bun on her head, but the rest of her hair down, she wore a gold choker with a white crop top and jeans.

Coran wore the apron, paint, and bell bottom jeans with sock and sandals. His shirt read, ‘space uncle’.

“Keith,” I rolled my eyes as Allura started her boring lecture.

“Yeah?” I said as I sat down at a booth. I took out Lance’s errings and began to fiddle with them.

“Remember what we talked about. Don’t lose any more cookies. We don’t want to have to fire you, we know what your family is going through. But you need to be more responsible-“

“Yeah. I know.” I said, already getting annoyed by her. I mean, you hear something enough times and you begin to get tired of it.

“And Keith, if it’s a wolf, we can just have Lotor take the runs through the woods.” I hadn’t even noticed, but there Lotor was, sitting by the window. He looked back at the sound of his name, and began to walk over to us.

“You know, I could always go with you if you’d like.” Lotor wore a gray shirt with black lettering that said ‘PRINCE’ in cursive. He wore black ripped jeans with an even darker sweater around his waist.

Just then Romelle popped out of the door.

“Actually Lotor, you can leave, we only have one order today and that’s for Keith, I’m sure he can handle himself. He doesn’t need your help.” Romelle had already established that she took no particular liking to Lotor. She claims he stole her brothers home, and now her brother is dead.

Romelle had on the same apron as Coran and Allura, and she had gotten markings as soon as she was hired.

The only person without markings was me, since I didn’t bake. Even Lotor got bright purple ones on special occasions where he had to take over the shop with Allura and Coran on busy days. But, I guess you could count my big scar as a marking, sort of.

Today Romelle was wearing her hair the same, and still had her new teal marking. She wore dark blue skinny jeans with a pink, white, and gray long sleeve sweater.

She came out of the back carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies. That would explain the heavenly smell. “Open up.” She said to me, smiling. I listened, and opened up my fanny as she poured them inside. What happened next was quite odd.

“Keith. I’d like to talk with you outside please.”

Allura and Coran exchanged confused glances while Lotor wrapped his arm around Allura and glared at Romelle and I.

“Uhhh, sure why not. Brb guys” I said as I got up and she led me out the door. I decided to just leave my earrings in the booth. It wasn’t like someone was going to take them. “Come here.” She started to walk behind the building, I followed, but just in case things got out of hand with this stranger (like they usually do) I grabbed my blade and held it in my hands.

“There will be no need for harm, I promise. Just hear me out.” I nodded and crossed my arms, waiting for her to continue. “Okay, so I know that you have been having run ins with the wolfs.” I opened my mouth to deny it, but Romelle cut me off. “Don’t bother to deny, I know the truth. One of them, a small girl asked me to spy on you yesterday, because one of her friends was in love with you.” I didn’t know a girl wolf, and how could her friend love me if he didn’t even know me. “And when you came in with the bloody hand, I saw the scratch marks. I’m here to tell you that you should be careful around them. The wolf girl threatened to hurt me, they could be dangerous.”

“I'm fine, I-“

“Sush, I’m not done. Also, you have to stop giving the wolfs food. I made exactly enough this time. So no wasting. Got it?”

“Got it” I reluctantly nodded and put my blade away as we walked back to the front of the store.

“Okay, Keith, remember our discussion and leave. I need you to be back by 2:00, okay?”

“Got it Allura.” I waved goodbye as I grabbed my earrings and stepped out the door. As I walked in the woods I wondered to myself. ‘Who was the girl wolf? Who was her friend that loved me? Did Lance have a girl friend that was a wolf that he hung out with? Did Lance love me? That would explain why Romelle knew I was giving him food. But love? That was to strong of a word and I knew it. More like, small attraction towards another male. Maybe I should ask Lance if he actually has friends. To wolfs have friends? Do wolfs have family’s?’

I fiddled with the earrings as I thought of ways I could give it to him. And would he even still hang out with me if there was no food involved? What if he just hung out with me to get closer to the food? What if he doesn’t like the earrings?

There were so many ‘what if’s’ in my head I thought my brain would explode. Which was odd, I’ve never been one to worry all that much. I usually just go on instinct, which is what I planned to do now.

Lance bounded out of the bushes and leaped 10 feet into the air. (which is actually possible since humans can jump 2.5 meters, and wolves about 12)

“Catch me!!!” he screamed as he had a blinding smile that showed off his sharp teeth that could rip you apart. I had recently started averting his eyes, they were to beautiful for me to look upon, it mad my stomach twist in ways that I did not appreciate.

I wanted to just let the boy fall, but my body had other plans. (as it often did) I got down on my knees and held my arms out, bracing for impact. The wolf came flying down, right into my arms. I must admit that I was very proud of myself, I honestly didn’t know if he was going to be to heavy for me, or if I would collapse and end up hurting my knees.

I stooped up, with Lance in my arms, and my hand stung like hell. I didn’t dare look at his face, I was afraid I might be to weak to resist the urge to touch his soft lips with my own. So, I decided to act like my usual self.

“What the hell was that?”

Lance smirked as he wrapped his arms around my neck, catching me by surprise and bringing my face down so my nose touched with his. I could feel his breath, and see his beautiful eyes that I could just drown in. I felt heat crawl up my neck, and in a panic, I dropped him. To be quite honest, I don't regret it.

“Owwww” he whined, rubbing his head. “I just wanted to see if you would catch me! And you did, but next time just give me a warning before you drop me!!”

“Next time give me a warning before you jump out of a bush!!”

“I did!!!” he whined more, now lying on his back. “I said specifically ‘CATCH ME’!”

“Well, next time give me a warning before putting your arm around my neck and bring me inches from your face!”

“I didn’t bring you towards my face!!”

“Yeah, sure you didn’t. Whatever.”

Lance laughed at that as he got to his feet. “Admit it you loved cradling me in your arms.”

I crossed my arms. “I did not.”

“Yeah, sure you didn’t.” Wow. This boy was good. He walked up to me, getting about 3 feet away. “Sooo, I heard you wanted to bandage me up?” he wagged his tail, which I though was unnecessary since he was shaking his butt. It must have been involuntary since he did it so often. (the tail wagging thing, not the butt shaking, though I would bet that he did it more often than your average halfling does.)

“Actually, I chose the alternative. Here.” I held out the earrings, avoiding eye contact. At first, I felt and heard nothing, then there was a soft hand touching mine. I looked over to see Lance griping both sides of my right hand. Damn, I wanted to kiss this boy, but I didn’t even know if he liked me. And, I sure didn’t like him. I mean, Lance treated this like we are both JUST friends nothing more. And that how it was. No if’s and’s or but’s.

“Thank you.” He smiled and took them from me. He began to try to put them on, but stopped and gave me a embarrassed smile. “Uhh, I don’t know how to put them on, will you do it for me?”

“Yeah sure no prob. Now hand em’ over.” He did as I asked and handed them to me. These rings were easy clip-ons since Lizzie cheapened out. I reached over Lance as he bowed his head for me to reach. Stupid short legs and arms. I clipped them both on and stepped back, admiring how good lance looked with them.

“You look really good.” WHAT! Why would I say that!! I don’t think he looks good! Hes annoying and takes nothing seriously!

“Wow thanks, your not to bad yourself.” What? Just. happened?

“Oh, and just FYI Lizzie picked them out.” There, that way nothing would be weird and Lance could go back to just thinking we were friends, and he didn’t have to deal with me being weird.

“Your girlfriend picked out my earrings?”

“No, I barely know her. And besides, I already told you, I’m gay.” Ok, this was starting to get weird and I decided to change the subject. “So, do you have any wolf friends?”

“Yeah, two, and my family.” So wolfs do have family’s. I thought maybe they would have packs or something.

“That’s cool. I gave you those earing because I cant give you food anymore. I’m sorry.”

“No, no.” he said waving his hand around looking like he didn’t care. “It’s fine.” He stopped and gained a sneaky grin, but banished it and walked closer to me. “So that’s it for today?”

“Yeah basicall-“ Lance cut me off and yelled

“TRUST FALL!”

“Wait what does that-“ then Lance fell towards me, for no reason I might add. We both ended up on the ground. With Lance on top of me whining.

“Keeeeiitthh!!! Your supposed to catch me! Now I know I cat trust you!!!” I pushed lance off of me, which shut him up.

“You,” I looked back at him, as he began to stand. “Are an idiot.”

“Well, I hate your stupid Mullet!” why dose everyone go for the hair! I decided to also throw back with an insult that would bug him.

“I hate your ears!” Lance made a loud gasping sound and held his heart, being over dramatic. I rolled my eyes at that which made him do something that I saw Matt do a while back. He put his palm face up, his hand on his forehead as he wrapped his arm around me, then he leaned up against me and whined some more.

“Why are you so mean to me Keith-y boy!!”

“Cause you are super annoying.”

“Am not!!”

“Are to!”

“Oh, shut your quiznak!!”

“I don’t think your using that word correctly.”

“Oh what do you know mullet!!” Lance had removed his arm which had previously been wrapped around me, and he was now mirroring me. We both had out arms crossed and were bumping heads. It was now oddly silent, and Lance took it upon himself to fill it.

He leaned back and stuffed his hands in his pocket, wagging his tail slightly, and making direct eye contact with me. “Your eyes are an ocean, and baby I’m lost at sea.” And then he winked. He freaking winked at me. Of course he had done this before, but this time I didn’t like it. I hated it. This feeling was not natural, and I wanted it to go away. I put on my confused look and said to him,

“My eyes are purple.” He blushed at that and began to stutter.

“Well, uhh, I thought happiness started with an H but mine starts with a U.”

“Uappieness?” what was Lance tying to say? I didn’t understand, was this some kind of code thing?

Lance pressed a palm to his head in frustration. “Okay, let me try again.” He stopped for a second, and then smiled once more. “If you were a laser, you’d be set to stunning.”

“A stunning Laser doesn’t kill anything. That would make a very inefficient laser. God Lance, what did I do to you?”

“O MY GOD!! Your impossible!!! You owe me for my struggles. Go pick me some flowers, and put them in your satchel till we meet again.”

“But, I cant stray from the path. I might get lost, and meet an actual Big Bad Wolf.”

“Hey! I am the Big Bad Wolf. And you should be more careful around me. Don’t forget what I did to your hand just yet. Now, go pick me some flowers.”

“Yeah, okay.” I said as I began to stray fro the path. I usually never would, but I didn’t think I would get lost. Lance bounded into the bushes smirking an evil smirk as I began to walk toward the left.

I never made any turns, I only walked straight, that way it would be easy to find the way back. And to help, I used a cookie and dropped a piece now and then.

I walked over to the flower patch and began to pick only the brightest pink ones. It took a while, but it was okay. When I was done I began to follow my cookie trail, but it was gone, which meant that I just wasted a cookie, and would be late. I knew that I would get in trouble by Allura, but it was okay. Damn, this wolf was destroying me bit by bit. He really was the Big Bad Wolf.

And he would be the end of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this one surprisingly quick, but the next chapter wont be since I have a camp this week. And these chapters might seemed shorter because I only did half of the day. The rest of it will be told by Lance. That is all, thank you.


	8. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes through the plan he has made to disguise himself as Shiro, get free flowers, raid the hut, and get goods from Keith. But Keith immediately knows it is Lance, but decides to toy with him a bit. As they are in an important moment in their friendship, Matt comes in. Keith hides Lance and they run off int the woods where Lance put his normal clothes back on, takes the flowers and runs to Hunk's where he tells them all about it and convinces them to go and meet Keith. Meanwhile, Lotor plans to spy on Keith tomorrow and see the real reasons the cookies have gone missing.

Keith oh so stupidly took the bait. He began to walk to the left, off the trail, as I bounded away into the bushes. You see, as soon as I was informed that there would be no food today, I hatched a plan.

This morning as I went with Leo and Maria to go mess with the hunter I saw them talking through the window about Shiro leaving for the town, and I remember him saying that he wouldn’t be back till later. Sooo, I decided that I would dress up as Shiro, pretend to be him, and steal the goods. Matt said he would be back for the cookies, but with my disguise he wouldn’t even know I was there. Therefore, he wouldn’t hurt me. Plus, I get flowers.

Keith actually agreed to go pick them for me, which I was surprised he did. As he began to stray from the trail, he left a trail of a broken cookie to find his way back. I know this because I watched through the bush that I was behind. I was about to jump out and eat them, but some crows beat me to it. Oh well, gives me more time to get there, change, and NOT act like myself.

I ran on the trail as soon as Keith was out of sight. I was there in seconds. The old door was for once, locked. Wow, the ONE time I really needed it to be open, it wasn’t.

I creeped around the side of the house to an open window. Well, that was stupid, to leave something open like that, and have it not be the door. But, humans were often stupid so all was forgiven. I climbed through the window and made my way inside.

I ran around, purposely messing things up, stealing food from cabinets, and stealing cool gadgets. I looked around for bedrooms, but all I found was a couch. There were stairs, so I took them, It led to one.

There was a big two person bed, a dresser next to it, a bathroom in the top left corner. Then a closet.

I looked through the closet and found some things. I grabbed some gray sweatpants, and a black long sleeve shirt. They were both a bit big on me, but so be it. I needed something to cover my face, so I decided to walk downstairs ,unlock the door, and lay on the couch. There were sheets on there, that I pulled above my face. At this point i wondered my I even dressed up, i mean, i would be under a sheet. 

All the food, and gadgets I had stolen were still upstairs in my pockets. I had stolen 5 snack-cakes, and two nails. I wanted the nails cause I was sure I would need them at some point.

I waited for what seemed like a year when I heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!!!” I yelled, my voice purposely being muffled by the blanket.

The door squeaked open. My tail wagged with anticipation. I just hope you couldn’t tell from me hiding under the sheets. I was lying face up, back to the couch.

“Shiro," Keith asked suspiciously. The way that Keith spoke to this guy was as if they were super close. Like Keith is worried about him, and trusts and confides in him. “Whats wrong? Why are you hiding under the covers?” I squirmed a bit, my brown furry foot poking out of the blanket without me realizing.

“Oh, I’m just sick, no matter. Just hand over the goods, I’ll pay you and you can be on your way.” 

“Oh , Shiro!” Keith says, strangely in a taunting tone, as if he is smirking. I can feel his absurd cocky-ness. Stupid Keith and his stupid Mullet, and his stupid face, and his stupid eyes, that I could just drown in, and his annoying face, and how he is terrible at keeping his lips moisturized, how they are super chapped, yet still pulling me in, begging me to press my own against them, how his- _nope, nope nope,_  not happening. _Nope, Nope, Nope, Never, Ever, ever,_ not today satin!

Luckily, Keith continued to speak, snapping me out of my daze. “What a strange voice you have.” Was he on to me!? I quickly thought of something to say, trying my best to make sense, but I didn't get to it, since Keith began to speak once more. I scrambled in my skin, worried if he was on to me. Without noticing, the scrambling revealed my ears. Stupid big ears.

“Oh, Shiro, what big ears you have.” Shit. He was getting closer, I could hear. That gave me an idea.

“The better to hear you with my dearest Keith.”

Just then I felt fingers touching my lips, which were parted in astonishment in the change of Keith's normal behavior. The nail of Keith brushed over the sheet where my lips were. He slowly traced his fingers around my face, outlining it in the sheets. Even though the sheet was in between his skin and mine, I could feel his heat. Or was it mine? Every touch sent a shiver down my spine. My tail wagged as I began to melt at the touch. My face turning up into a dazed grin.

All of a sudden the blanket was whipped off of me.

“Oh, why Shiro, what big beautiful eyes you have.” Keith said tauntingly, only 5 inches from my face. He had put both arms on each side of my chest. I blushed as Keith smirked, having fun embarrassing me. I decided to play along.

“The better to see your terrible Mullet with.” I grabbed the collar of his hood, obviously sending him into a spiral. He blushed, but got over it and we continued the game.

“Oh, Lance, what a big mouth you have.”

“The better to Talk trash about you with. And you know, it can do other things than just talk..like moaning into yours.” SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIITTT!!!!! SHIT!!!!! Stupid gay thoughts!! The words came out without me even thinking about it. It was just with the mood and stuff, ye (A/N suck it AuttoCorrect) know?!! With me griping his collar, him 5 inches away from my face, breathing on me, leaning over me. It was just the first thing that came to mind when he mentioned mouths!!!

Keith blushed like hell and started to stutter. I did the same. But I instinctively placed a hand on Keith’s cheek in order to calm the stuttering boy, after I had calmed myself down of course. Stupid sibling instincts. Keith was so warm at this point I thought I was going to die. He began to calm, and leaned in.

“Can I… kiss you?” he whispered, now only 3 inches away.

My heart skipped a beat and i felt as if it was going to rip out of my chest. I really hope Keith couldn't hear how loud it was beating.

“Yes.” I gave his permission as Keith’s eyes closed slightly. As did mine and we both slowly inched closer as he looked at me with those beautiful half lidded eyes. Our noses brushed, and I felt electricity spark through the small tender touch. I can now taste Keith's breath, and feel it fanning across my lips. Which were now parted, in shock? Anticipation? At this point I didn't know. Our lips became only a centimeter apart.

I felt Keith's bottom lip brush against my top one. Its such a small, tender, hesitant touch, but it makes my insides twist and my stomach clench. I want  _more_ _._ Keith eyes fully closed, as did mine as he began to close in before we were so rudely interrupted by an opening door. We quickly let go of each other (Or rather I let go of him as he stumbled and fell. I quickly tried to hide and scrunch up as Keith covered me up in the sheet and stood in front of me.

“Hey Matt!” I heard him say quickly and happily, which was waayy out of character for him.

“Heeeyy..” Matt said skeptically. “You got the goods?”

“Yeah, uhh, I had to climb in through the window.”

“Wait!!!” Matt said as he snapped out of his doubting Keith. “The window is open!!!!” I heard the footsteps grow further as I heard Keith follow.

“It was open when I got here.” There was silence, other than the frantic footsteps of what I assumed to be Matt poking around looking at what I have done. “MY SNACK CAKES!!!!!!!!! I BET IT WAS THAT BASTARD OF A WOLF!!!!!I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL HIM WITH NO MERCY NEXT TIME!!!” he yelled. It took all of my strength and willpower not to laugh.

“I’ll go check to see if he stole anything upstairs.” I heard Keith’s voice say as his footsteps disappeared. There was long silence other than frantic scuttling in the kitchen until Keith came back down.

“Nothing. Anyway, I have your cookies.”

Matt sighed as I heard them step into the small room with the pictures and make the exchange.

“Keith. We ordered specifically 10. This is only 9.”

“Yeah, I know. I strayed from the path and used the cookie crumbs to find my way back.”

Matt let out another long and loud sigh. “Look Keith, I’m sorry about this but,” he walked away and I heard dialing. “I gave you the money, and compliments to the chef, but no tip. Hey, at least you were on time.” I heard thumping as Matt walked upstairs.

The sheet flew off of me. Keith grabbed my hand and ran out the door. I blushed and my ears folded down at the small insignificant touch, which sent chills down my spine. It made my stomach turn and my face and neck burn with his overwhelming human warmth. How could I even feel it this well, he was wearing gloves! Normally this type of touch would not send me to react like this, but after what just happened, the least was to say I was a bit flustered. 

“BYE MATT!!” he yelled as the door slammed behind us. He never let go of my hand which sent me into a tizzy, as we ran deep into the woods, no specific destination planed. After a while, Keith stopped running and faced me.

“My clothes!!! Keith!! They're upstairs!! We have to go back!! I cant look scary-cool in these old lady clothes!!!” I whined, now that Keith let go of my hand my thoughts had cleared and I realized my problem.

Keith smirked at me. “Don’t worry I have them.” He reached into his satchel and pulled out a handful of magnificent bright flowers. “Here hold these.” He said, handing them to me, paying no mind to their beauty. 

He closed his satchel and handed me my clothes. I layed the flowers down and took my crumpled up clothes. 

“Thanks, now turn around so I can change you big homo.” Keith blushed and spun around as quickly as he could. He covered his eyes, and I got the feeling that he was peeking, but payed no mind to it since he was clearly not into me. I mean sure, he tried to kiss me, but that was only because we were caught up in the moment. If he had really like me, and wast just pretending like all those girls had, he wouldn't have hesitated as much.  I mean, it didn’t really matter, it wasn’t even a kiss, more like a brush up against lips. But, one thing was for sure.

I had a crush on Keith, it was no longer a small attraction, it was now a crush. And not even a small one. On Keith out of everyone in the world, my stupid heart chose him.

When I was done, I let him know he could turn around. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. It looked as though he wanted to talk about it, but I really didn’t. I wasn't quite ready for the rejection of him telling me that he was just pretending out of pity for me, and that it wasn't real, he was just caught in the moment and panicked. I reached down and picked up the magnificent batch of flowers. 

“So, uhhhh, thanks for the flowers, they are beautiful. You didn’t have to.”

“Well, “ he said crossing his arms and sticking out one hip. “You did ask for them. But now I see it was so you could pretend to be Shiro and steal the goods.”

“Huh,” I said, acting annoyingly clueless. “I don’t remember that.” I began to tap my chin as if I was trying to recall something.

“We had a bonding moment!” he exclaimed with a cute little voice crack. No, I mean a slightly-less-annoying-than-it-was-before voice crack.

“Mmmmm, nope, don’t remember.” Keith gawked at my ignorance as I moved on. “Anyway. Thank you for saving my skin back there. Literally.”

“Yeah, no problem.” He looked like he really wanted to discuss what happened, but I honestly did not want to talk about it .It didn’t matter, we didn’t even technically kiss.

I smelt the flowers and practically melted.

“Sooo, I got to go now, bye.” I said smiling, stuffing the flower stems in my pocket ans the buds popped out. I started bounding off into the trees. I still had the snack cakes and nails in my pockets. I pulled out one of the cakes and ate in on the way to Hunk’s. I couldn’t wait to tell them everything that happened!

                                                                                                            ~

I burst through the doors smiling. Pidge was working with some triangle, while Hunk was napping. She jumped on top of the couch and clung to it as she was frightened by my appearance. She looked back at me, then scrambled down and put the triangle thingie under the couch.

“What’s that?” I ask as I walk into the Kitchen to put the flowers in the pot then head over to the lounge space and plop down into the couples seat.

“NOTHING!!” she says quickly. Of course I know how suspicious that is, but right now I’m to eager to tell them what happened between me and Keith. Though I doubt his feelings were real. It was completely based on the moment.

“Anyway,” she said changing the subject. “What’s with the large grin?” I had barely even noticed that I was bearing my teeth. I quickly stopped and tried my best to put on a straight face. After all, this wasn’t a big deal.

“Wake up Hunk and I’ll talk.” Pidge rolled her eyes and went to go sit on Hunk. She climbed up, which was hilarious to watch since she had to really try. Once she was up she saddled up and slapped his face.

As he shot up, Pidge was flung across the room, and banged into the wall. She whipped on the way there, enjoying herself. When she hit the wall she bounced off as if she was a ball.

“Your up!!” She shouted, walking back over to the couch.

“Cant you find a new way to wake me up. I don’t really enjoy being your personal slingshot.” Hunk said, sitting up comfortably, still groggy with sleep. “why did you wake me up anyway?” he said this not rudely, but in his nice sleepy voice.

“I wanted to tell you guys what happened.”

“Oh, another love story.” Hunk and Pidge both laughed. “Sure, sure. Go ahead Lance”

“Ok so, he revealed to me that he is officially gay, and is not dating.”

“That’s good, just don’t mess things up with him, like you usually do.” Pidge cut in, like always, making a snotty remark with a smirk on her lips.

“I do not mess things up! Name one time!”

Hunk rolled his eyes, “Dude, just a month ago, remember Nyma?”

“Don’t bring her up!!!”

“Hehe.. yeah she totally used you just so you would steal her some milkshakes.” Pidge laughed at the terrible memory. 

“Shut up and let me continue my story!!”

“Ok, ok we will.” Said Pidge as she backed down, still slightly laughing.

“Anywaaaayy, Then he cradled me in his arms, cause I jumped out of a bush yelling CATCH ME!!” I earned to laughs and an eye roll from Pidge. “Then, he gave me these golden hoop earrings, “ I said gesturing to my ear. “He even put them on me since I didn’t know how. But here’s where it gets good.”

“Again with your terrible storytelling skills.”

“Oh shut it Pidge, and let me tell my story. Keith told me that he couldn’t give me food, so I hatched a plan I would disguise myself as Shiro who I heard saying that he would be at the market. So, I told Keith to stray from his path and go pick me some flowers. That way I’d get goodies and treats. And it worked!!!"

Pidge and Hunk both looked surprised.

“Wait, so he picked you flowers?”

“Yeah, and as he did so I went over to Shiro’s. I trashed the place, and stole 4 snack-cakes.” Might as well not tell them about the one I already ate. “After I did that, I dressed in Shiro’s clothes and hid under a blanket in the living room.”

“Wow, real clever. You know he could probably see your body outline?”

“Fuck off Pidge, I didn’t think about that at the time. Point is, He came in, knew it was me, and brushed his finger against my lip as I was under the sheet.”

“Wow. That’s super gay.” Added Hunk with a smile.

“Yeah, and then when he uncovered me and I said my mouth was good for moaning into his.”

“Wait what? Why would you say that? I thought you said you didn't know if you liked him or if he liked you.” Pidge questioned me as she leaned in towards the chair I was sitting in. Hunk was leaning back against the armrest.

“Look, it was a thing that was happening, just listen to the story. Then Keith was 5 inches from my face and asked if he could kiss me.” I waited for my friends to interrupt and rudely comment, but nothing happened. So I smiled and continued. “He leaned in, and we closed our eyes as I put my hands to his face. His lips brushed against mine when we heard the door swing open. Keith quickly backed up, and covered me with a sheet. He lied to Matt, and didn’t tell him I was there. He even went upstairs to get my clothes. Then we ran out when Matt wasn’t looking.”

Pidge had on a surprised look, while Hunk had on pity.

“He saved you from getting killed by a Hunter!!” She said, astonished. I nodded violently as Hunk began to speak.

“That sucks bro, Matt ruined your first kiss.”

“That’s not true!!! I’ve kissed before!!!”

“Yeah, but the girls were all just faking their affection to get something out of you.”

“Oh whatever. And the brush didn’t mean anything, it was just the moment. I doubt he even meant it.”

“You’ve got to be kidding!!!” Pidge let out a sigh “He almost kissed you. You, out of all people. And you still think he doesn’t like you?”

“Well, you know, he might just like me a little. But after the brush, that’s what I’m calling it since it technically wasn’t a kiss, but after the brush, I think I actually might have a crush on him.”

“No duh, Lance, everyone knew except you.” Adds Hunk.

“Anyway, I wasn’t done with my story. We ran off into the woods and he handed me my clothes and flowers. He turned around as I changed, but I think he might have peeked. But he probably didn’t, it was most likely me imagining things. Then I thanked him for the flowers and was off. There, now I’m done.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s great, but I’m still hooked on how he hid you from Matt.”

“Yeah, he’s nice like that.” I said snottily. “You guys should finally meet him. It’s better now because we’ve gotten closer to each other, and Pidge has seen him and is cool with him. Or at least cooler with him. And Hunk has seen him too, and approves.”

“Yeah.” Agreed Hunk nodding his Head and standing. “I’d be happy to. And uh, Lance, can I get a snack-cake over here?” he stood and opened his big furry pands. (paws and hands, get it?)

“Sure.” I reached into my pocket and pulled out a mushy crushed cake, and tossed it to Hunk, who caught it, and sat back down.

“Actually Lance, you make a fair point. I shall come with you to the woods. Just let me think a little more about the subject.” Pidge said tapping her chin and standing as Hunk sat.

“Great!! I cant wait!”

“Oh, and Guys,” She said, hyping up, and bending down. She got on her knees and reached below the couch, wagging her tail just a bit. Unlike mine, she had more control over hers, so it never wagged violently. “I’ve been working on this for a while, it is made for monitoring the surroundings, while hovering, recording, and actually having emotions. I stole it while I was out spying. Isn’t it cool?!” She opened up a side, adjusted some wires, and shut it. The whole thing glowed green and began to rise. It had a camera where all three sides met, and I could tell it was recording me. It floated around, inspecting it surroundings, then came to Pidge.

"I programed it to follow me, and I named it Rover.”

“Rover? What kind of name is that?”

“It’s their name now shut it.”

“Its super cool, and just in time to, that way in case Keith try’s to pull something, or does without us noticing, we’ll have it all on recording and will know next time.”

“He wont do that, but it is super cool Pidge.”

“Thanks.” She said, not quite enjoying the praise. She slightly blushed and held out her hand, “Hand over a snack-cake lover boy Lance.” I did as she said, and handed her the crushed up food. She bit into it, Hunk was already finished with his. I only had two left, and I planned to give them to Maria and Leo.

“So guys, I’m planning on heading home soon.”

“That’s cewl (A/N I refuse to change it no matter AutoCorrect’s wishes.) but before you leave, lets plan for tommorow.” Says Pidge plopping down on the couch.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, Lance will meet him like usual, and introduce Hunk, if you two hit it off, I’ll come out. But, if you two don’t, and he tries to hurt you in any way, we attack.”

“No! You cant attack him!! I don’t want him to get hurt. Even if he is just faking his love to get close to us, I still like him.”

“Well, we have to do something if he attacks.”

“We could,” Hunk starts, tapping his chin in thought. “Run away and never see him again.”

“What if he tells people?”

“True.” Hunk see’s the problem and once again falls into thought.

“We could threaten him, or bargain with him after I pin him or something,” I cut in.

“Yeah okay then. That’s a good enough plan. Anyway Lance, I should let you get back to your family now. Bye.”

“Bye!” Hunk waved at me as I Jumped through the window and ran home.

                                                                                                                ~

By the time I got there, Sofia and Daniel were fighting with the knife and fork, (I mean, really, this was still going on?) Grown ups were all sleeping, Mateo and Heidi were seeing who could find a rabbit first, Aunt Valeria had fallen asleep next to her garden, not even in her bed. And Leo and Maria were climbing the trees. I walked over to my bed an collapsed on it.

I was eager to sleep. The sooner I fell asleep, the sooner tomorrow came, and the sooner I got to introduce my friends. I decided to just give the kids the food in the morning instead of going to Matt’s, that would be a fair trade. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_Lotor_

I walked into the store only to be greeted by Allura, who was on the phone, sighing deeply as she said ‘I will talk to him, again’ and hung up the phone. She closed her eyes as she walked over to a table mumbling, ‘what am I going to do with him!!’

Allura moved with grace, it was like she practically glided across the room. Her hair was up in a little bun, with the rest beautifully flowing down her shoulders. As she sat facing away from me in the booth, mumbling, I assumed Coran and Romelle were in the back.

At first, Romelle intimidated me, since I feared she would ruin my image. But she was not as bad as I originally feared. I just decided not to tick her off, in fear of her blowing my cover, and possibly ruining things with me and Allura. I still hated her as she hated me, but I tried my best not to show it.

I walked over to were Allura was and sat in front of her. Her eyes looked up at mine, sparkling. She was beautiful, and everyone would admit it. She was shaped just right, a nice chest, and plenty of curves. And the crop-top she decided to wear today really showed off her nice dark skin tone.

“What is troubling you princess?” I ask with curiosity, wondering what had gotten her so hammered up. I already guessed, but I wanted confirmation.

“Keith lost yet another cookie. I’m afraid all I can do is fire the poor boy. And after all he’s gone through, and how his family is desperate. It truly pains me to do such a thing, but I’m left with no choice.” She sighed and hung her head. She had her hands in fists in her lap as she frowned.

I got up from my seat, putting my hands on the table as I stood, with my head also down. I walked over to her side and slid in next to her.

“Look, just tell him that tomorrow will be his last chance, and if he loses one or is late to deliver, he will be fired. No hesitation, and radiate authority.” I casually wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she subtly scuttled closer to me.

“Ok, but it just makes me feel so, just so….. mean.”

“It’s fine. You have to do what’s best for the business.”

She nodded and straightened up in my arms. We were both itching to talk about the subject, but we both didn’t know how to start the conversation without being awkward. I decided to just bring it up and see how it played out.

“So, I thought our date last night went well. And it would never have happened had it not been for you.”

“It is truly a moment I will never forget.” She pulled away from me in order to look me in the eye. We both stared into each others eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. She put on a soft face as I moved slowly closer. She didn’t flinch or back away, so I took it as an invitation.

I kept moving and closed my eyes, as did she. A few seconds passed as we both slowly leaned in. Our lips touched and we kissed long and soft. As she pulled away, our eyes opened, both still longing for more. We began to lean back in, solemn looks on our faces, when at that moment Romelle and Coran burst through the back door.

I shot out of my seat, bringing my hands formally behind my back in a panicked and rushed manner. WE both blushed and tried to pretend nothing had just happened between us.

“Oh, hello.” Said Allura, blushing, waving, and smiling brightly at the two. I wore a stern expression, and intended to get straight to the point.

“Allura got a phone call from Matt saying Keith lost another good. I intend to follow him into the woods tomorrow and see why he has been losing them. If he is attacked, he will be excused and I will take over the runs in the forest, and he will run around the village. If he is eating them, or handing them out, he will be fired.”

Allura stood, “Hey, I did not agree on any spy-“ she was cut off by Coran.

“Actually princess,” it was her nick name, “It is a good plan. I approve. Do you Romelle?”

“Not exactly. Sure, It would work, but that is violating people privacy and that is wrong.”

I was angered by their ignorance, but kept my voice level and calm, as I often did “Yes, but it is efficient, and our shop matters more than that one life.”

“No. We should trust Keith. I forbid you from spying on the boy.” Said Allura as she walked behind the counter and helped Coran and Romelle set out the goods and put them in their places. Just then the mice crawled out of the back and crawled up on Allura’s shoulder. The fat yellow one grabbed a cookie and began to eat, while the others helped set up.

“You cant be serious,-“ I started when I was cut of by Romelle.

“Well, she is. And it’s best of you listen to her Lotor.” She looked back at me with a glare, and I knew she would expose me if I did decide to spy on Keith.

“Coran?” I said, hoping for at least one Ally in this.

“Sorry my boi, (A/N stupid AutoCorrect, I refuse to change my perfect grammar.) I have to agree with the princess. She says no spying, then no spying. We’ll just have to warn Keith for the last time and see what happens.”

As they all began to put the cookies up, I sat down at a booth and plotted. Of course I was going to see what that boy was up to. He was always shady, might as well investigate. I sat down and positioned my hands under my chin, deep in thought as my fingers intertwined and held up my head. I decided that on my morning run I would deliver it early, then go into the woods and stay on the path till Keith arrived. Then I would watch him till he arrived back at Altea, or until he does something that I would need to notify Allura about. And if he did, she would probably thank me for disobeying her. After all, its all for the company. We cant have him bring shame upon us. As I though about this, I rose from my seat and approached Romelle.

“Romelle, may I speak with you please.” I said humbly, outstretching my hand for her to take it. I led her outside and we walked to the side of the building.

“What do you need Lotor? Your shift is over. Keith should be back soon and today he has one more run, so I need to get inside and bake, so you better hurry this up. Also, I don’t like you.” She said sternly and quickly. Drizzling a bit of smite into each of her words.

“I wanted to know if you knew anything about Keith and why he is losing his cookies? After all, you did pull him aside earlier today.” I already knew that she had insight, I just wanted to hear her say it to my face. I had over heard her through the thin walls of the shop. She had said something like 'Dont bother to deny, I know the truth,' and ' You have t stop g-' and that was all I picked up. 

“I don’t have to tell you anything you murderer.” She began to walk away as I grabbed her arm and stopped her. She pulled fro my grip with an angry expression, and turned to face me on her own.

“Will you forget it already!! He died for a good cause, his death was not in vain!”

“You killed Bandor just so you could get some humanoid wolf fur!”

“I did not kill him!! He simply was not strong enough!”

“Lies!!! He died trying to save you! You said he would be going to a different village to help make a trade, but instead you got him killed by a humanoid, and then skinned it and left Bandor alone in the woods to die!!!”

“Ok! I get it, I have regrets, but his death was for a good cause, that skin is rare, and can be used for healing brews, some can even make your wounds completely disappear.”

“I don’t care!!! My brother is dead because of you!!! And the loss of him sent my parents to madness and depression!! they are also dead because of you! they took their own lives!!! So you tick me off one last time Lotor, and I will tell everyone everything!!! So stop interrogating me and if you go to spy on Keith I wont hesitate, bitch.” She stormed off and left me to think about my choices. Should I really risk spying on him?

The answer is yes. Mission above all else. It’s for the bakery, so be it if I fall down in the process. One life means nothing, as long as Altea is okay.

Vrepit-sa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!I had to include Lotor's view in order to set the plot in action. So yeah, Also, I would just like to say, that Shiro is cannonly gay, as said by Lauren Montgomery, and his actual ex Adam will be revealed in season 7. So, I did include Shatt and I'm sorry if you dont ship it, since Shiro was in fact engaged to Adam, but they broke up. And yeah, Shiro is CANNONLY GAY, so HA!


	9. Caught, Fought, and Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes back to Altea and makes one last run before returning home. In the morning, he is given his last chance, but gets caught up in the woods with someone very much unwelcomed. This stops him from being early, but can he beat the clock and not be late?

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy, shit, holy shiiiiiittt!!!!!

This had been blaring in my head like a siren the whole way back to Altea, and it was annoying. But as much as I wanted the chanting to stop, I couldn’t stop thinking about the moment. How soft Lance’s lips had felt under mine, how I had to stop myself from full on devouring the boy, and pushing our bodies so close, that he would have nowhere to go.

But I luckily didn’t, instead, as he griped my face with his furry hands, I just BRUSHED him, when I could have made an actual move. Now he probably thinks I was faking it so he wouldn’t feel bad. Or maybe that was what he was doing. After all, he did hesitate before saying yes, and he didn’t seem to want to discuss it in the woods. He was probably just trying to get close to me and distract me while he reached for the cookies.

One thing was certain though, the way that wolf made me _feel_ , although I despised it, made me realized something. I LIKED Lance, out of all the people in the world, I was attracted to him, a furry. WhY? I have No QuIzNAkinG cLue.

I walked around slowly, dreading what would happen at Altea. I had already pushed my luck or that wolf, and I was sure today’s little stunt would send Allura aloof.

By the time I reached Altea, I was still dreading tomorrow and how awkward it would be. Not to mention How Allura would act.

Sirens blared in my head as I walked into Altea, greeted by Everyone. Romelle, Lotor, Allura, and Coran were all there.

They were all putting up the goods, except Allura who stood with her arms crossed over her chest and looking at me standing in the door way. I stepped in and shut the door loudly, startling Lotor who was sitting in a booth with an evil smile on his lips.

I averted Allura’s dagger-like stare, for I knew she was truly a demon that could see into my soul if I let her. I bowed my head, and brushed the top of my hood, forgetting it was still on. I decided to take my mind off things, so as I looked down I began to take of my right glove, and inspect my scratches.

“Keith, your late. It’s 2:40.” She stuck her hip out to the side, her apron was hung up and clean, like she had been standing in front of the counter like that for an hour before I arrived. Her hair was the same, except thrown over her left shoulder.

I put my gloves back on and looked up at her as I walked over to the counter and sat on it, near the back door for the cooks. Which means I was on the left side of where she was standing. She whipped around to face me, still annoyed and waiting for an answer.

“Sorry.” I said half-heartedly. I knew she was technically my boss, and Krolia and I really need the money. But ever since my first day on the job, not counting Monday when I got hired, I had only made 10$ on Tuesday, 4$ on Wednesday, 3$ on Thursday, 1$ Friday, and Today (Saturday) I had made none. So in all I have only made 18$ and rent was only 3 weeks away. Rent was 100$ per month, (cheap right! Yeah, in the village things like huts don’t cost to much.) which means I really had to start stepping up my game.

And despite all that, I still didn’t really regret it, I just was not in the mood for another lecture and Allura’s spunk right now. I really just wanted to bang my head against a wall and try to clear my head from the haunting memory of Lance’s eyes and soft lips.

“Sorry!! I have told you numerous times, that you cant lose the food!!!! And your just sorry!!?? You’ve got to be kidding me!! And do you mind explaining why your so late then?!” She stomped her foot and clenched her fists. I rolled my eyes, and turned around on the counter. I tapped Romelle on the shoulder, she put up her cookie, and turned around to face me with a pitied expression.

We both knew what the look was for, after all, she knew about the wolfs. And hey, maybe that girl wolf is friends with Lance, maybe that was the wolf that love- LIKED me. The thought of Lance loving me made my stomach do flips, and churn, so I shut down that though before it could take over a whole half of my mindset currently.

I pulled Matt’s cash from my fanny, handed it to her, then spun on my butt, lifting my legs over the counter that I was still sitting on, in order to face Allura once again. “Look, I just got distracted, that’s all. It was a one time thing.” I sure hope it was, I don’t think I could take more feelings, cause they suck.

“Yeah, sure, that’s what you said about the cookies. And you know what Keith, I don’t even care why you were late, all I care about is that it WON’T happen again, okay?”

“Yes ma’am.” I said through my teeth and looked down, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Oh, and Keith, if you don’t step up you game, I WILL fire you. And I am aware Altea is never open Sunday, So Lotor, Coran, and I wont be here. And since we all know that your family is in desperate need of finance, Romelle figured that you could use some extra Money, since your tips have been low. We all know why, but that is not the point. Moving on, She has offered to run the shop on Sunday in order for you to get in an extra day of work, and if you aren’t late, and no goods are missing, you will get extra tips to make up for today. That being said, if you are late to deliver, or something is missing, you will be fired. Tomorrow will be your last chance Keith, no more warnings. I am serious.”

At that I looked up and nodded understandingly. Lotor looked up as Allura spoke, smiling to himself, It looked as if he was proud of her anger.

“Good.” She responded to my nod as Romelle walked around the counter and handed her a bread loaf. “Now Keith,” Allura began as Romelle walked away and headed into the back with Coran. “I have decided to give you a break since you have to work on Sunday. Unless you want to go, since you do need the money. If you are to tired and _distracted_ , I believe I was, I would be happy to give Lotor the run.”

As much as I was distracted, and tiered, she was right, I really did need the tips. Also, I was just a tad pissed at her for her tone, it seemed like a challenge, and I intended to win it.

I snatched the loaf from her hand.

“Where to?”

“Baku, the jewelry store, right next to the butchers. The butchers is right in front of the big map of the market place. The map is positioned next to the Robotics shop next to us.”

“Yeah, got it. Who ordered it, and do you know who will be at the shop?” I asked, not wanting to give it to the wrong person and get fired.

“Luxia ordered it, but she is extremely rich and likes to be addressed as Queen Luxia. She has long blond hair that she puts in pigtails, then she loops them up and around to make an oval shape with her hair She has dark blue eyes, and aqua earrings. She dresses in one of those tight form fitting sparkly blue dresses, you’ll know her when you see her.”

“Yeah, the way you make her seem, how could anyone not. Anything else I should know?”

“Yes, she has three workers who help her. Plaxum, Blumfump, and Swirn.”

_(A/N I am interrupting this program to say that these are the merpeople from that one episode. Feel free to go re-watch that one to see who I am talking about. Baku was the name of their village, so that is the name of the store. I kept all the names, and tried my best to go off of their appearances, and make them human, but it is hard. So if you would like to know what I am talking about in some of the descriptions like the pigtails, just go check out the episode. Thank you and now we shall return to our normal schedule.)_

“What kind of names are those?” “I don’t know, anyway, if one of them approach you, don’t give the loaf t them. The Queen despises them and wont give you a tip.”

“Ok. Got it.” I rushed out the door not bothering to say goodbye to Allura nor Lotor. I mean, why would I ever say bye to him?

I ran out the door, but was topped in my tracks by a call from Lizzie, who had just snapped out of what looked like a boredom coma.

“Keith!!!”

I groaned, but walked over there. Today she wore the same accessories, had the same gum, but was wearing a ‘My Chemical Romance’ t-shirt, with black ripped jeans.

“I never payed you for taking my shift. You were so eager to get the earrings and get out of this hell-hole of a shop to even, like, notice.” She dug around in her pocket and handed me a ten dollar bill. I would make sure to put it in the bucket when I got home.

“Oh. Wow thanks.”

“Yeah, like no prob. Hey, I was wondering if you could actually start entertaining me, or buying stuff from this place.”

“Sorry, to busy to entertain, to broke to buy.”

“Suit yourself, oh and just so you know, if you ever need extra bucks, feel free to take my shifts.”

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind Lizzie, anyway, I got to go now. BI!” I said as I rushed off, not waiting for her response. I could imagine how that made her feel, but oh well, I had a job to do.

I ran past all the shops, till I reached Baku. It was on the right side of the road, the same side as the utensil shop.

The Baku was a nice ocean blue, with jewelry sparkling from off of all the walls. It was made from wood wrapped in fake seaweed, and light radiated the whole room, reflecting on the glass cases that held the jewels. On the roof of the place there was a sign that read 'Baku, come here, it's ~~safe and warm~~ cheap.'

I walked up to the counter an was greeted by a pale girl with two long pigtails. But her hair was white, with hints of blue streaks. She wore an aqua-green cap, and a green shawl over her tight shirt. She had a sort of belt thing like Romelle, but hers was dark green , like the seaweed that wrapped the walls, and had no buttons, it was just wrapped around her waist. She wore a belt decorated with shells and long blue jeans that covered her shoes. She had teal eyes.

To her left There was a big dark buff guy trying to sell blueprints of some of the jewelry. He also wore a shawl, except his didn’t open up and drape over his shoulders. His went over his bare chest and back, and fell down to about his knees, while the girls stopped at her waist. Also, his had purple fuzz on the shoulders. He wore a belt wrap thing like the girl, but his was a black-ish color, like squids ink. He had spiky cherry red hair. He wore an orange cap just like the girls. And had brown eyes. Under his belt he had on shorts made of brown lather. He had a loud booming voice as he spoke to his clients.

More to the back of the stand there was another girl, she looked olive skinned I would say. She wore the same color shawl as the rest, but hers draped and covered her whole side. Her shawl had two orange strings coming from it, like with hoodies. She wore a golden bracelet on each wrist, and had a two layered brown belt on. Her hair was a champagne pink color, and she had on bell bottom jeans. Except her had dark blue spots on them. The girls eyes were hazel, and she had on a yellow cap, that she decided to wear back wards. Did I mention all the caps were flat billed?

I figured those where Plaxum, Blumfump, and Swirn. The pale one began to approach me. She looked me up and down, then spoke.

“You must be Keith, I presume you’re here for the delivery, Just hand over the goods, I can pay you and you can be on your way.” She held out her hand and reached for some money.

“Actully, I’m looking for Queen Luxia.” She rolled her eyes, and walked to the back of the shop, wher the queen was standing. Weird, I hadn’t even noticed.

She practically glided over to me.

“Hello boy, might I interest you in some dangling black earrings? Or maybe a spiked wrist band?” She said as he spun around and shoved things in my face for me to inspect. I slowly pushed he hands away and politely declined.

“Sorry, not interested. I’m just here to sell you the bread you ordered from Altea.” I hadn’t bothered to put it in my satchel, so all I had to do was hold out my arm to her. She looked as if she wanted to keep trying to convince me, But was stopped by the girl.

“Plaxum, what are you doing touching me?”

“Hand the boy the money your majesty, that way he can be on his way and block business from customers who actually would like to buy things.”

“True, True. I see.” She took the money from Plaxum and handed it to me. “Blumfump, come here and give me some dollars for a tip.” The Boy folded up his blue print and walked over to me. He reached inside his shawl (Apparently there was a pocket inside where he kept his money.) and pulled out 5$.

“Here, in the name of science.”

I had no idea what that meant, but I took the money and nodded glad to take it. Mom would be happy with what we earned. After I took the money, he went back to his client.

“Thank you. Goodbye now.” Said the queen as she swiftly turned around, and glided away. Plaxum gave me an embarrassed smile.

“Sorry if she seems rude, she usually is able to mindswish people into buying her stuff. But, we know how to get people to refuse. That’s why she tells everyone not to talk to me Swirn, and Blumfump.” She tiped her hat and bid me goobye.

I walked off and headed to Altea.             

                                                                                                         ~                                         

It didn’t take long for me to give Allura the money, and be on my way home. I planned to give Krolia the money to put in the savings jar, then get in bed and stare at the celling, replaying what had happened today. I knew tomorrow was extremely important, and I promised myself that I wouldn’t screw up. No distractions. Yeah right.

                                                                                                         ~

By the time I got home, I had two small cuts on my cheeks from the branches. But there was no blood, no damage, so I was fine. I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass of water, and an apple. I walked into Krolia’s room and was greeted by her sitting on her bed, looking at an old photo.

“Hey mom.” Krolia practically leaped 5 feet into the air and tumbled off the other side of the bed. She quickly scrambled up and shoved the photo in the dresser.

“Keith!!!!!” She said as she regained her balance and calmness. I rolled my eyes and plopped onto the bed.

“I got 15$ today.” At that my mom beamed. She opened up her palm and gestured for me to hand it over. I did so, an she stuffed it in the savings jar.

“How did you get this? I got a call from Altea saying that you lost another cookie. I hear you only have one more chance to prove yourself or your fired.”

“I got a tip from another two shops, one of them for taking a shift.”

“That’s good, we now have 33$, all that much closer to 100$.”

“Yep.”

“Now Keith, you have a long hard day tomorrow, so get some sleep.”

“Are you serious?” I asked, getting up from the bed.

“No. I just want you to get out of my room.” She said smirking. I rolled my eyes and walked out. I shut the door behind me and walked up stairs. I got ready, and hopped into bed.

But I never actually went to bed in fear of my nightmares or dreams. I stayed up all night, which wasn’t smart. I was positive I would regret it in the morning. But nonetheless, I couldn’t will myself to sleep. So I decided to grab my Dagger and carve something on the inside of my door.

                                                                                                       ~~~~

By the time it was 4:00 I was reminded that I hadn’t gotten any sleep since Thursday night. Yesterday I had stayed up all night, and I just did the same. My eyes began to flutter shut, for they had been doing that since 3:00. I got up from the floor and admired my work. It was a picture of Lance, small and undetailed, so if my mom came in and saw it, she would just think I was a furry who liked to doodle humanoids. Wait, if I like a halfling, am I a furry?

I pushed that thought away and grabbed my stuff. I pulled my hood on to cover up what I was wearing. Today I still had bandages around my arms (never know when you’ll need them) and my gloves. I had on black combat boots, a plaid red checkered button up, and black skinny jeans.

I walked out of my room as I was sheathing my dagger. I walked through the kitchen and chugged a whole bottle of Gatorade, since I really needed the sugar. Especially today. When I was done, I threw the bottle away and headed to the back door. I didn’t bother to say bi to Krolia, since she already knew I couldn’t be late, and where I was going.

I couldn’t risk being late, as I said already, so I didn’t stop by the stables or say hi to Cosmos. I also didn't stop to practice my knife throwing skilz. Romelle would be the only one there today though, and since she knew what was actually going on it wouldn’t be as stressful I guess. Also, If I slip up because of my groggy-ness, she would probably understand why. Maybe I could even talk to her if I get there early, which I might, since it’s only 4:20.

I began to walk slowly down the hill, taking my time, not wanting to fall and break my face. I needed to somehow get in gear, maybe Lizzie would know how, since she always seems sleepy, but stays awake. I could ask her, since I was a bit desperate.

As I entered the woods I awaited Lance, but begged for him not to show. I couldn’t deal with being flustered right now, I was sleepy, and grumpy, not to mention that wolf drives me insane and I hate it. I walked through, with no run in’s, just the feeling I was being watched. Who knows, maybe Mothman is back?

By the time I reached Altea it was about 5:40, which means I had 20 minuets to talk to Lizzie about something to wake me up inside.

I walked over to her shop, she was already there, lying her back on the counter, looking up at the roof and popping gum. Where does she get that stuff?

“Sup Keith, like, why are you here? Altea is closed on Sundays. Like, I wish my shop was closed once a week at leaassst.”

I approached her and deadpanned. “Yeah. I do to, but I need more money so I took an extra run, if I’m late or if I lose a good, I’m fired.”

“That sucks man.” She said as she sat up, and spun so she could face me as she dangled her feet off of the counter.

“Yeah no kidding, anyway, I’m here to ask you if you know anything that will get m really hyper, or something that will make me less tired. I already tried chugging a bottle of Gatorade.”

“Oh. I see, yeah umm you could just like, grab a Red bull or something from the Store over by Baku.”

“Yeah, except your forgetting that I don’t have any money.”

“Well then, here, you can have some of mine. Cause, like, if you get Fired then you wont come here as often. And in case you haven’t noticed, your my only source of entertainment in this dump, not to mention I can bargain you into taking my shifts sometimes.”

“Thanks.” She flipped backwards of the counter, landing on her feet and reaching down. Then she brought up a Red Bull for me. She handed it to me, and I chugged half of the bottle. She smirked at me.

“Here, take some gum to. I have plenty.” I didn’t see why not, so I took it. It was watermelon flavored. I stuffed the drink in my satchel and walked back to Altea. I opened the door and was greeted by Romelle who was scurrying around frantically. I didn't like the taste of the gum, so I swallowed it and decided I would deal with the consequences later.

“What’s up Romelle?” I asked, with curiosity on why she was so stressed, we only had one delivery to make.

“I burnt the whole batch of cookies that they ordered to have by 8! Now I have to make 20 more blueberry cookies. And today they ordered something special, they want 5 chocolate chip muffins, But luckily those are already made.”

I walked over to the counter and grabbed the muffins. I didn’t want to put them in my satchel, in fear of them being crushed by my drink. “Hey Romelle, can I use Lotors delivery basket today?”

“Sure I don’t care.” She said as she got her ingredients and rushed into the back room. I knew that the cookies she made usually take 10 minuets to bake, and 12-15 minuets to bake, then 2 minuets to cool. But, since we were in a rush, I would just let them cool down in my basket on the way there.

I grabbed Lotor’s basket, which was positioned right next to the bread loaf basket. I picked it up and put all 5 muffins in there. The basket was weaved from straw, and was a dark oak brown color. It had flaps as the top, both which opened on one side. God, I cant believe Lotor uses this thing.

I went and sat at one of the booths, wondering and being thankful that Lance didn’t show up this morning. Either he was busy, or planning something. Or he was to embarrassed about what had happened between us. Maybe he was just doing it out of pity or something. I worried about this till Romelle came out of the back and came to sit in front of me.

“Ok, the cookies are baking, so in the meantime, what’s up?”

Today Romelle still had her paint on, her apron, but she wore a chefs hat. She had on a bright smile, and her hair was put up in two buns, but on of them held on her crooked chefs hat. Her shirt read ‘dead inside’ with a dripping unicorn. (A/N read notes to see picture, hopefully.) she had on black fake glasses, and wore short jean shorts, and pink stocking things under them.

“You know that wolf you ran into?”

“Yeah, the small girl wolf, why?”

“I’m pretty sure I like a friend of hers, but I’m worried it will be awkward between us.”

Romelle nodded. “I see. How would it be awkward between you and her.”

“Oh, it’s a him, did Allura not tell you I was gay?”

“What!? No, why would she tell me and not you?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I just assumed she gossiped.” I said pulling my hood down over my face.

“Never assume, in any case, why would it be awkward?”

“I almost kissed him, but someone interrupted us, we were at Shiro’s place, and this morning he wasn’t in the woods, so I think he is avoiding me.” I normally didn’t open up to people, but I felt I could trust Romelle. After all, she had kept the secret about the wolfs so far.

“Ok, a couple things,” she started as she took of her chef’s hat and used her fingers to count. “One: the girl said he loved you, two: if he is avoiding you, then you need to worry about it later, not today, Three: it’s ok if he is avoiding you, you cant afford any distractions today, four: He probably isn’t actually avoiding you, he might be busy, and finally five: If he even let you almost kiss him, he definitely is into you.” As she finished she smiled which was so big it made her eyes crinkle at the edges. She grabbed her chef's hat, put it back on and sat down. 

“Yeah, you do have a point. Thanks.”

“No problem, now I need to ask you, are you going to give that wolf boy any goods, because I made specifically 20. Also, even if you deliver all of them, if you are late, Matt or Shiro have been told to call me. And I will have to tell Allura. So be smart.”

“Okay. Will do.” She began to get up when she had a lightbulb go off in her head, and she stumbled. She quickly regained her balance and stood.

“Oh!! And Keith, Lotor said he wanted to spy on you today to see why the good were going missing. We told him not to, but be on guard, okay?”

“Yep.”

She nodded and grabbed her hat, then walked back into the kitchen. By the time she walked out, she was carrying a hot tray of cookies. I only had a little while before I had to be at Shiro’s. Hopefully Matt would actually be at his own house this time. I didn’t want to have to deal with his ranting on snack cakes.

I walked over to the counter as Romelle placed the tray down.

“Okay, open up your basket.” I did as she said, and she poured the tray in. I waved her goodbye, and she said one more thing before bidding me farewell. “Make sure to go fast, you only have about an hour and 20 minuets.” At that, I ran out and went on my way.

I went about 5 feet before a furry boy jumped out in front of me. He startled me and I stumbled back, reaching and pulling out my knife. Then I fell, not the best day for this, as I was still a bit groggy. At realizing who it was, I rolled my eyes and frowned.

As I stood up, I reached into my satchel, and grabbed the Red Bull. I chugged some of it, then put it back.

“What is it Lance? Today I am not even supposed to have work, but I took an extra run for the money.” I said as I stepped up to the boy, waving my blade in his face. “This is my chance to prove myself, and I can’t be late, so let’s make this run in pretty quick. Not to mention I haven’t slept in two days.”

“Ohhhh,” Lance said understandingly as I began to walk, but stumbled. “No wonder you look like shit.”

“Shut your quiznak.” I said as I found a nearby strong tree branch to hand my basket on. I was tierd of carrying it, and it was a convenient hanger.

“Look, I was going to introduce you to some friends, but if your not in the mooodd.” He said tauntingly as I walked away. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him. I wanted to tell him I had to go, but that is not what came out of my mouth.

“You have friends?” I actually for once liked what had com out of my mouth. Lance looked hurt, in an over dramatic hilarious way.

“Yes!!!” he said, taking a step forward in fake defense. I smirked as he made a small pouting face where his bottom lip slightly poked out, and his ear lowered.

“Then why are you always hanging out with me?” I said, turning back around on my heel. I began to walk and Lance stumbled to catch up with me. When he did, he jumped out in front of me. And since I was not expecting this movement, I kept walking and rammed into him, luckily having enough balance not to fall though.

“Cause I like your company. Now, can I introduce my friends or not?” he said, crossing his arms, sticking his hip out, and leaning forward towards me. I wanted to grab his face and smash it against my lips ferociously, but I fought the urge and just nodded.

“Good.” He leaned away and stepped away at that, wearing a smile that bared his teeth. “Hunk, get out here!” At that, another humanoid crawled out of a bush and stood.

He was much bigger than Lance, with darker fur, different kind of fur, a different tail, a different face, and a different outfit. He seemed to like the color yellow, as Lance liked the color blue. And his shirt also had holes in it like Lance, and he had a yellow jacket somewhat like the smaller boy’s.

He waved at me with a soft embarrassed look on his face. “Hey man, I’m Hunk. Uh, nice to meet you. It’s kinda funny, “ He started to walk over to us. I didn’t bother taking out my blade. This guy seemed like a walking Marshmallow. “I feel like I already know you, cause of how much Lance talks about you.” I glanced over and smirked at lance, which earned me a blush from him, and his ears went down.

Hunk walked over and stood between us as he garbed both of our heads and shoved us into a big hug. I didn’t bother to pull away, I never really got hugs and today was already a pretty crappy day, so I needed it.

“Pidge!! Get down here and say hello!” Lance yelled, looking up at the tree tops. Hunk let go of both of us, and the two boys stepped back. “That’s Pidge,” Lance said, pointing up to a branch of a really tall nearby tree.

The person was lying on their back as they looked up at the sky. They appeared to have headphones on, but they wore them oddly, duh, cause their ears were on their head. They wore them so that it fell down and touched their neck, but it wrapped around their ears well enough so it didn’t fall off.

Pidge, despite listening to music, heard their name and got up. They were now standing on the tree branch but I couldn’t tell what they looked like since they were to high. They looked down at us, but I couldn’t tell what her eyes looked like, the sun reflected off of it just right so that I was not able.

They jumped down branch to branch, and by the time they reached close enough to the ground they full on leaped at me. They landed right in front of me, looking super badass while doing it.

They were about 4’9 and looked about 15 at most. They had messy curving fur, a nice tail, and glasses. They had a sweater like Hunk and Lance, but around her waist, and with no fluff. There were black sweatbands around her arms, and three long scratch marks in their shirt. They wore black pants with holes at the bottom. Their music played faintly, and it sounded like daft punk. Not bad I guess. Some weird revote hovering thing hovered beside her left shoulder, and it had a camera and glowed green.

“Nice to meet you I’m Pidge,” they said as they pulled down their headphones so they rested on their neck. They extended their arm at me, gesturing for a shake. I did the same, and we shook.

“Hi I’m Keith.” I wondered where the girl wolf Romelle ha talked about was. Maybe it was Pidge, I would have to ask them another day.

“Yeah I know. Lance’s shares your love stories with us all the time.” They high fived with Hunk, and did so by jumping up a bit. Lance and I both blushed, but brushed it off quickly when Lance elbowed Pidge.

“Shut up you gremlin.”

“Hey, uh, Pidge, what’s that thing floating around you?”

They looked at me with an odd expression that I couldn’t quite read. “Oh, It’s Rover. I built him with spare parts I stole from the market place.”

I nodded. “Oh that’s cool.” I reached in my satchel and pulled out my Red Bull and chugged the rest of it.

“Not much sleep last night?”

“Or the night before for that matter.” I put my drink away and began to walk. “Anyway, I cant be late today. My last chance to prove myself. Nice meeting ya’ll I guess.” I walked off but was stopped by Lance.

“We barely even talked!” I turned around to face them all. If I’m being honest I was in the mood to go.

“Maybe we can talk tomorrow. All of us. You two-“ I was speaking to Hunk and Pidge at this point. “Seem interesting. But I really cant be late.”

“Can I at least have a treat, since your leaving me early?” pleaded Lance,].

“Sorry, I cant give you any more food.”

“That’s not what I meant but Ogay- OKAY.” I began to walk away once more when I heard the sound of someone falling. I looked back to see who it was, and was surprised by what I saw.

On top of Pidge, there was Lotor, who was surrounded by both Hunk and Lance who were frozen with shock. Lotor looked right at me, as I grabbed my blade and went into ready stance, I was tired sure, but now I was all hyped up on red bull.

“So, Keith, this is why all those cookies went missing. You know your not supposed to make friends with these big bad wolfs.” Hunk frowned at that. It seemed he did nit like their group name as much as Lance dose.

“Get off of me you bastard!” yelled Pidge as they began to struggle under Lotor’s grasp. Lotor remained somewhat calm, and held Pidge down easily. I saw Lance bear his claws in case things got out of hand.

“Keith, you should have told me! This humanoid skins can be used for healing brews. And not to mention the can make your family tons of money, which I know you need.”

Lance took a step away from me, which bumped him into Hunk’s chest. “You didn’t hire this guy to attack us did you?”

I looked at Lance with a face of shock. Is this how much the guy I liked trusted me?

“Hell no! Is that how little you trust me!?”

“Wow, Keith. Your big bad crush doesn’t even trust you. Kill him here and now, and you can become rich, we can make healing brews, and you don’t even have to kill me. Imagine how that would hurt Allura, not to mention get you fired. And if you kill them, no one will see. After all, what is three measly lives, when you could be saving a whole generation with the potions?”

I grasped my knife, though I wasn’t really debating. No way was I killing them. I just met these guys, but I already knew Lotor had twisted morals.

“Keith!! Your mad at me for not trusting you? I'm just being careful, which I should be judging that your actually considering killing us!!!” 

Pidge was kicking and cussing, struggling under Lotor’s grasp. Their efforts to free themselves was useless though, Lotor was strong, and they was quite small.

“Shut up Lance!” I yelled. There was to much sound for me to think. I had to get through this without Pidge getting hurt, and before she could react and start a fight with Lotor.

Just then, Lance growled and bared his claws, Hunk still hadn’t, and Pidge had a long while ago. I prayed that they didn’t touch Lotor and send him off the edge. I stood, looking at the struggling, hesitant to do anything before running it in my mind first. But one by one, the options just got worse. I could either stay and help them, but risk being late and getting fired, or I could run now, keep my job, but let the small amount of friends (I don’t even know if Pidge or Hunk even liked me yet though. But if I ran, it wouldn’t exactly help my chances.) I had ever made behind to die.

Before I even had time to think it through, Lance had jumped on top of Lotor, doing what he had done when he flung Rax off of me. Pidge jumped up, and ran towards me.

“Don’t just stand there do something!! Or do you want to just run off and save your own skin. And just FYI those healing brews that guy is talking about, that’s a lie. I would go help Lance myself, but as you have seen, all I can do is scratch, and you need to get them apart and off the floor for that.”

I tightened my grip on the blade. I willed it to grow, but forgot the fact that I needed to be in pain. And since I was doing fine emotionally, that means it had to be physical, which I preferred anyway.

“Pidge, scratch me.”

“We wouldn’t do that! We’re friends!” Hunk budded in. Pidge shrugged and asked “Where?”

“PIDGE!”yelled Hunk.

“WHAAT?! Lance is over there about to die because of Keith. So if he wants to be scratched, I’m fine with it. Now, where?”

“Somewhere it will hurt. Just, don’t cut to deep. You can just slash my forearm, but make it deep, it doesn’t have to be big, just painful.”

I looked over at the fight, which had taken it’s turn. Lance was on top, beating the shit out of Lotor. I could see that Lotor was carrying a sword, and slashing at Lance with it. Lance barely dodged, and his fur was grazed as Lotor turned the tables and got on top of lance, who was face down and unable to fight. Lotor’s mouth dripped blood onto Lance’s jacket. Lotor raised his sword and laughed.

“It didn’t have to end like this, but you brought this on your self.” He laughed and began to bring down his sword, and I still didn’t feel a slash.

“NOW!!” I yelled eagerly, grabbing everyone’s attention back to me, stopping Lotor and snapping Pidge back into their task. They slashed, long and hard, but not deep. It ran side ways across my arm blood coming out, and dripping down to the floor.

“Pidge!!”Lance yelled from the floor, disappointed and broken at Pidge. It was stupid if you ask me, he drew Lotor’s attention away from me, and back to himself. Lotor, being the ass he his, picked up right where he left off. I willed the blade to grow, and it did, just in time. Lotor bought down his sword, and I jumped.

Lotor was caught off guard, and I was on top of him. Unlike Lance though, I fight with a blade, and not claws. I brought down the blade stabbing his arm, deep.

I suddenly felt my whole face go numb. Apparently Lotor was ambidextrous and gave me an upper cut, then punched me in the stomach. I flew back, taking the blade with me and deepening his cut. My grogginess was now gone, I got up and stood in ready position, bloody knife firmly in hand.

Lotor stood and I knew I had to get going soon or I would be late. Which I couldn’t let that happen.

“Keith, we don’t have to fight, just kill them and you can keep your job.”

“SHUT UP LOTOR!!” I yelled. Lance staked up to me and we stood side by side ready to lunge at any moment.

“I will tell Allura all of this and you will surely be fired, even if you make it on time!”

“Fuck you!! Just fuck off and leave these wolfs alone!” Just then lance lunged at Lotor and kicked him in the balls.

“Yeah, beat it, and go tell Allura that you beat up your fellow co-worker for wolf skin.” Just then Lance picked up Lotor, and flung him into a tree, which left him passed out, mouth open and bleeding, and head definitely bruised.

Lance walked back over to me and we high fived, though I wanted to push my body against his so desperately. I put my blade up, and he deactivated his claws. His arm was still bleeding from Lotor’s graze., but not as badly as before. His face was all scratched up, but over all he got away with only a few bruises.

Me on the other hand, was bleeding from the mouth, swallowing blood with no hesitation at this point. My stomach ached, and I was tired. I really had to go, or I would for sure lose my job.

I walked over to where Lotor was, and looked at his body. His hair hung in his face, the white tips covered in red because of the puddle of blood that poured from his mouth. His arm needed treating, but definitely not from me. My hope was that the throw gave him a concussion and he would forget about all of this.

Behind me Lance, Pidge and Hunk were talking as Lance shot finger guns and gave out high fives. As I passed them I walked over to the tree that held my basket and grabbed it, resting it on my arm, not bothering to carry it with my hands. When I passed the group Lance called for me to wait up.

“Thanks for defending us.” He said as he crossed his arms and looked everywhere but my face.

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t have had to if you didn’t lash out at Lotor.” I really needed to go, and Lance as usual was holding me back. Ignoring the feelings I (uncontrollably) felt, I acted like an ass, and began to walk away.

“Hey, I wasn’t just going to stand there an watch him hold Pidge down.” Lance took a step forward, and I stopped, not bothering to look back at the three.

“Look, sorry, it’s just that I really have to get going. If I don’t, I will lose my job and wont have an excuse to come out here and see you. All I will be able to do is come here once in a while, or else Krolia will get suspicious.”

Lance grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. He brought me towards his face, till I was less than an inch away and our noses brushed. I felt his breath, and his palm slowly ran up my neck and rested on my face.

“Ok, then leave.” He said inching closer. His tail wagged and his ears were perked. I couldn’t pull away, he kept pushing his body closer, which made my sore stomach to do flips. My mouth was bleeding still, and the feeling didn’t do so well. Lance began to slip his leg in between mine, which sent shocks throughout my system.

I quickly shoved Lance away and ran, my stomach was queasy, yet I held on for a while. As soon as the wolfs were out of sight, I stopped and placed my hand on a nearby tree. I bent over and began to cough up blood. After a couple it stated to just pour out basically. I knew I was wasting time, and I completely regret leaving Lance like that, but I had to or I would have barfed on him.

After to long, I began to run back on the trail. I had no idea what time it was, but I prayed I was on time. I ran, the crunch of the rocks under my feet barely going noticed. My hood had fallen off a long while ago, and my cloak had a fresh layer of blood splotches. The world became a blur around me, until I saw Shiro’s hut in the distance. I picked up speed, my sleepy vibe entirely gone now.

I jumped up the steps, and busted through the door. There inside was Shiro sitting on the couch, alone for once. Matt must be actually at his place for once or hunting. Shiro stood as I practically tumbled in. HE walked over and helped me up.

“Here, come with me to the kitchen.”

I took his hand as he brought me to my feet. I followed him in and we sat down. He ran his fingers through his floof as I set the cookies and muffins on the table. None of them were that crushed, only a few broke in half. I sat in silence as Shiro counted them. He looked at me with a sad smile, and I presumed that this was my last run.

“Good job Keith, all of them are here. Regardless that some are a bit broken. Though I can see by your sate, you must have fallen a few times at least.” That was an understatement.

“Great!! So I can keep my job!!” I was ecstatic, this meant we might be able to pay for rent! It also meant I could see Lance, and that I hadn’t failed my mom.

Shiro slid me 20$ and a two dollar tip.

“Only two? I gave you all you asked for didn’t I?”I said as I stuffed it in my fanny.

Shiro shook his head as it hung slightly. “I’m sorry Keith. You are 20 minuets late. Which means I have to tell Altea.”

I began to panic, this couldn’t be happening. “Wait, Shiro, cant you just keep this between you and me!! You know our family needs this!”

“I do.” He said as he used his hands to stand, pushing the chair back as he did so. “I also know that delivery is not your thing. Keith, I know you have some discipline issues at some places, but I am sure you can find somewhere else, or maybe Krolia can get a job, maybe she can even get your job. But I’m sorry Keith, I have to tell Allura.”

“UGH!” I threw my hands up in the air. I grabbed my basket and stormed out the door. Shiro tried to stop me, but couldn’t. I could see through the window that he sighed and dialed when I was gone. I dreaded the fact that Lotor might be at Altea, that I might pass Lance on the path, and facing my mom when I got home. But unfortunately, I had to give Romelle the money, and I had to go home. Of course, only because I have to give Krolia the 2$ for savings, otherwise I would just not go home, and sleep in an alleyway.

                                                                                                               ~

By the time I reached Altea Romelle was laying on a table, staring at the ceiling with a blank look on her face.

She heard the door open, but didn’t even flinch as I walked up to her. I leaned over her and looked her in her eyes. She didn’t blink, or break concentration on where she was looking. For a second I wondered if she was dead.

“Uhh Romelle……?” She suddenly shot up, and I fell out of the way. I went to go put the basket up as she began to actually function like a human.

“I just got the call. Your fired. He stopped you didn’t he?” she said sorrowfully as I began to walk back towards her as she sat cross-legged on top of the table.

“Caught me, Fought me, and got me fired. There’s nothing we can do now, I’ll just have to get a job somewhere else, or maybe my mom can get one.” I sighed as she fell back in a heap of exasperation.

“He wanted the skin for his brews didn’t he? And let me guess, he didn’t care who died in the process.”

“Pretty spot on,” I slid into the booth, and leaned against the wall. I crossed my hands over my chest and looked at the wall in front of me. “He even told me that I should kill them myself, an that he would tell Allura about my scheme. He said that he was helping people by making the brews. But Pidge, one of the wolves told me that he was lying.”

“WHAT!!!” Romelle jumped up, and stood on the table. By the look of it, she seemed like she was about to snap someone’s neck. “You mean the skin cant be used to heal?!”

“No. What kind of fur magically heals people? All the fur dose is serve for a disguise, or sold for money. Maybe even for decoration.”

“That lying bastard killed my brother for nothing!!!!Queaz nak!”

“Uh, it’s pronounced quiznak.” I corrected.

“Okay listen Keith, I need some time to myself. Point is I will tell Allura everything about Lotor and will get him fired, which means we will need a new worker, and I hear your mom might be up for the job.”

“Ok. Thanks Romelle. I’ll leave you to your thoughts. And if my mom get the job, I’ll make sure to visit often. Oh, and if she dose, don’t give her the woods route. I would prefer if maybe Shiro can just pick it up.”

“Got it.” She said absent mindedly.

I shrugged it off and walked out the door. I headed home, avoiding the woods, not wanting to run into Lance. I can only imagine how I looked in his point of view. I couldn’t face that. Not yet.

                                                                                                         ~

Today Krolia was sitting outside the stables petting Cosmos as I arrived. I walked over and sat next to her, now that my blood had dried up, so there was nothing to hide from her. I sat down and handed her the 2$ that I had put in my fanny.

“Nice. How was your day? Get into any fights? Did you win?”

“Sucked, yes, and yes. I got in a fight that made me late and I was fired, so that was pretty shitty.”

“Yeah, that is shitty of you. Now you have to go look for another job, you will start in the morning.”

I crossed my legs and lay back on the grass. I hadn’t put my hood on in a while, and I decided to do it as I fell back. “Actually, I was thinking we could both look for one. Kaltenecker isn’t magically going to start giving us milk again, and I figured if both of us had a job, we could make money twice as fast. And since Altea just lost me, ‘m sure they would love to have a new worker, like you.”

“Sounds like a plan. You can leave when you always do, I’ll leave around 7:00.”

“Got it” I began to get up, when Mom’s words stopped me.

“And Lotor came over today with some injuries. Do you remember him? He used to be your friend when you were around twelve. You guys stopped talking after a while though.”

“Yeah, I remember him.” Ugh.

“Anyway, he came over today with wounds and told me that wolfs beat him up. He said they beat you up to, so that explains the fight you said you got into.” I wanted to literally punch that guys in his perfect face and cut all his beautiful ad hair. “So, I forbid you to go in the woods.” I jumped up, and since I was already half way up it wasn’t that hard.

“You cant forbid me to do anything!”

“Keith, I just did. I already asked Lotor to watch over you in the morning to make sure you don’t sneak off. You will meet him at 8:00, at Taujeer, the gun shop by the Balmera. ”Cosmos walked away from Krolia and into the barn to go bother Kaltenecker. “So, you can go do whatever the hell you want in your room,” She said as she stood up and walked passed me to the backdoor. But not in a rude way, just a normal way. “I’m going to go put this in the jar,” she said turning around while walking and waving the two dollar bill in the air. “and chill in my room.” And then she was gone.

Damn, now Lotor is my baby sitter, I cant go into the forest, I am probably just going to have to take shifts at the utensil shop, and I have to meet Lotor at a gun shop by the Balmera. This sucks. Lance is going to think I’m avoiding him, which will set things into a tizzy, and I cant do anything about it. I wont be able to be better friends with Pidge or Hunk, and my Mom will have to start working because of my crappy-ness. Who even knows what Lotor has planned, or if he even remembers? Obviously he has to have some kind of objective, granted that he knew he would be fired if he came back, so he probably just asked his girlfriend Allura to let him take a break or something. That way he could watch over me and get me to do something.

Life is hell.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to see what Romelle's shirt looks like then search DEAD INSIDE Teen Hearts,DEAD INSIDE COLLECTION-limited, and you will know it when you see it,its the one without the tie-dye. Since I tried to describe it hopefully finding it wont be that hard. Also, sorry for the wait, I had busy shit going on. Hehe, sorry..


	10. A Bump In the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor devises a plan to skin and kill Lance, while Matt carries it out. Keith is on the move for money and decides to take a shift for Lizzie. While he is there he fires a gun, and meets Rolo and Nyma from the attention it grabs. Then some things happened, while Lance was secretly watching. Lance is broken, and wont even remember getting taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am telling this story from 3 points of view that all take place in the AM time frame. Just FYI I included Rolo and Nyma. If you wish to see what the robot looks like, then watch the episode.

_Lotor, 5:00-6:06_

As I walked past all the small insignificant stores, I walked with my head held up, not exactly high, but not low either. Yesterdays fight was unnecessary, but it happened I intended to win. No way I was going to let a mutt beat me. My head ached, but I refused to wrap it up, or soak my hair with freezing ice. Luckily, that wolf was to weak to give me a concussion, or blood from my head. But some blood from my forearm did get in my hair from my position. I knew that if I went to my house, Zarkon (I refuse to call him my father. I am nothing like him anyway, so you can see I don’t enjoy his company. Dad issues)and that Witch (Yay, mom issues too) wouldn’t do anything, they would probably let me bleed out if it meant they could get a few 100$ by selling my hair to make a nice wig for the bald.

So, I decided to head over to Keith’s were I tricked him mom into helping me, and letting me watch over Keith all day. Also, I made sure he wouldn’t be able to go into the woods and see his boyfriend. Apparently Keith had been fired, and in fear of the same happening to me, I avoided Altea whenever Romelle was there. For all I know, she already told them all, but I doubt she would. She would probably wait till I was there, that way she could see my terrible reaction.

I clutched my bandaged arm, with a small blood splotch from the other day. Luckily the cut was not big enough to bleed out. Also, I woke up before it could. As I walked down the streets of the market, I spotted the huts on the other side. It was across the woods, on the other side of the market place. It was were all simple folk lived, which means almost everyone in this village lived there. You could say that the market place was basically the town square. On the side opposite of Keith’s hill, beside the end of the woods, behind Altea and the other small shops was where all the fortunate folks lived. Like me, I mean, I practically lived in a small castle. But I didn’t really care since I never even visited.

I kept on walking toward the village, for I was looking for the hunter that had woken me up in the forest the other day. He told me his name was Mathematics, but I assumed he was just seeing if I had forgotten common sense when I was knocked out. Since I didn’t, I called him Matt. Matt had told me about how he is a hunter, so I told him to meet me at 5:30 at his place. He told me where it was and we both parted ways, leaving me to the Krolia thing.

I began to walk down the streets that were surrounded by small houses made from wood, brick, bamboo, some even dotted with straw remains. I made a left, then walked further down the road. After a while of walking straight I approached the place that matched his description. Small, with a steel roof, the door was made from metal, had like 20 different locks, and a welcome Matt. As in an automated small sculpture of Matt waving. I knocked on the door and waited. After a while of small ticks (that were the locks being opened) The door swung open to reveal a cocky smile, with messy hair, a small scar, and for some reason he had his cloak pinned up so it looked like a scarf.

(A/N literally just look at any picture of him to see what I am saying.)

He was already dressed, in armor and had his gun wrapped around him, hanging on his back from the strap that he wore. (Like when you put your guitar on your back)

“Welcome! Come in!” He said, taking a step back to let me through the doorway. Turns out his doorway is not 6 feet tall, so I had to bend down just a bit to get through.

Inside there was A desk, an old bed, with dark red sheets. Circular windows, and gadget looking lamps. There were robot parts on the floor, and science posters on the wall. The far wall had a geography map of the continents, and a brown chair for the desk. Over to the far left, up against the wall and next to the door which was in the corner, was a tattered old couch with torn pillows, and in the next room, was the bathroom. Pipes hung from the ceiling, making odd sounds. Robots were littered here and there.

I went in and asked where the kitchen was. I decided not to sit anywhere, in fear of sitting on a nail. Not to mention the terrible couch quality.

“Oh yeah, Forgot to mention,” he said as he scratched the back of his head, and smirked in embarrassment. “I usually go to Shiro's and steal all his food and stuff it in the bathroom shelves.”

“Oh.” That is an odd way of getting food.

“So lets get right to it. But first I would like to know the time.” Matt looked at me like I was a fool. And for the first time, I noticed that there were clocks all around me. Some had loose springs, and I guessed that Matt had attempted to build them. I looked at them and most of them read 6:00.

“OK, so I’m here because I need to talk to you about a certain Big Bad Wolf.” Matt groaned and plopped down on the bed.

“That stupid Snack-cake stealer!!”

“Yes, I was hoping you could track him down, kill him, then skin him. But you would have to give me the fur hide. Oh, and I want you to only kill him. I don’t need the others, if he’s with them, that is. ”

“Sounds good, I’ll do it for 50$”

“That’s a bit much, don’t you think?”

“No.” he said sitting up and smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and continued to explain my plan.

“So, I need you to capture him first though, and wait for me to arrive before you kill him. I want to be there, and I plan on bringing a guest. I know that the wolf will be in the woods right now, till about 7:30, near the edge, close to Altea or Keith’s hill.”

“How do you know all this?” Matt asked as he stood and loaded his gun.

“I just do. Now, do exactly as I asked. When I arrive, you will skin and kill him, the I will pay you. Got it?”

“Yep.” Matt finished loading and headed to the door. But not before grabbing some darts. I stepped through and was followed by him.

“Now get going, its already 6:05” Matt nodded and ran of, after locking his intricate door of course. I slowly walked back to the market place and headed to Taujeer. I planned to sell the wolf skin for 300$. And I also planned on inviting Keith to watch the death of his boyfriend. After what they did to me, hell, they deserve this. I would kill him right in front of Keith’s eyes, after ruining his small bond with the others though. With all that money, I could bribe Romelle to shut up, unless she had already blabbed. I’m glad I took a sick day, for my plan was all falling into place.

                                                                                                       ~~~~

“I don’t want to play with someone’s emotions like that. And why in front of the wolf?” Nyma crossed her arms and stuck our her hip. Rolo grunted and put a hand to his temple.

I sighed and explained the plan once more. “Because he attacked me. Just do it in front of him, if he’s not there then don’t do it. Keith wont mind, he’s not in love.”

“How much am I getting paid for this? Cause I just want you to know I’m not gay. And why me?”

“Because your hot. And here. Also, here's the money.” I reached into my pocket and pulled out 30$. Rolo took it and nodded. Then Nyma, him, and the Robot were gone.

                                                                                                     _______________

_Keith, 4:00-8:00_

For the first time in a while, I slept. Only for 3 hours, but that was enough for me not to have to function off Red Bull. My alarm went off kind of oddly now. Ever since I threw it, a gear that helps make the sound must have shifted or something. The sound it made reminded me of a computer shutting down, or a music box dying.

I went over and turned it off. I got ready and walked down stairs. My satchel was empty, and so were my fanny’s. I carried my blade in case I got into a fight at the Balmera, though I really hoped I wouldn’t. I walked down the stairs, stomping and leaning against the wall as I hung my head. I didn’t even care if I awoke Krolia at this point. For all I know she’s probably already up, looking through her window to make sure I go down the right side of the hill and not into the woods. Stupid Lotor making her think its dangerous. I mean, Lance is probably going to think I hate him, since I pushed him away the other day, and now I’m not meeting him in the woods for some reason.

Krolia was supposed to wake up at about 7:00 that way she could get to Altea at a decent time, and do the job interview. Granted that she might not me up, I stopped my stomping and grabbed a handful of grapes, then drank from the faucet. I walked outside and face planted, purposefully.

Life can be pretty sucky, I have to meet Lotor, I cant see Lance or Pidge or Hunk, I have to get a new job, Krolia has to get a job, I have to go by the Balmera again, and I cant see Shiro a lot anymore.

I mean, I wasn’t actually planning on getting a job anyway, I just figured I’d hang around Lizzie and take some of her shifts from extra money. I was positive Mom would get the job at Altea, she can bake, and is great at delivering. The only thing is she’s not really a people person. Me and her don’t quite understand organic lifeforms all that well, unless we’re close.

All this thinking is getting boring, and I think if I lay on my nose any longer that it’s going to start to bleed. I got up and began to walk down the right side of the hill instead of straight down like usual. I got about halfway down when I decided that I needed some knife throwing practice. I didn’t exactly have anywhere to be at a certain time. Except at 8:00, but it was only like 5:00. Besides, I could use some refreshments. I mean, last time I got in a fight (which wasn’t all that long ago) I didn’t even try to throw it. So, I walked back up the hill and behind the stables.

I unsheathed my knife and stood in front of the tree. In order for my blade to actually stay stuck in there was for me to throw it hard enough. I turned around, got into my stance, and quickly spun over my right shoulder and threw my knife. It landed right in the bull’s-eye. I walked over to retrieve it, and pulled it out of the tree. It was to simple to hit an unmoving target, so I decided I would practice with something moving, and living. I couldn’t go into the woods, so what should I do?

Maybe I could just throw them at random people I pass in the market. Well actually, no. People will think I'm an insane killer on the loose. I could just throw it at some mice in the stables. It would be hard since they are fast and small, but I wasn’t going to stop until I killed at least one of them. And actually, this would be helpful for me and mom, that way we don’t have to pay someone to get rid of them.

I walked back in front of the stables, shoved the large doors open, and walked in. I twirled my knife between my fingers, making sure to only grace the leather of my gloves and not my skin. My hand still hurt from Lance’s scratches, but most of the time I choose to ignore it. Currently, it stung as a bent my palms as I twirled my knife.

I walked over to the corner where the small hole was. I backed up just a bit, closed my eyes and waited. I made sure that my breathing was steady, and that I was aware of my surroundings. You see, in combat I’m great, but my downfall is that I’m not always that aware of where I am exactly. As I breathed I tried to become in touch with all of my surroundings. I griped my knife and heard a squeak come from the other side of the barn.

I whipped around and threw my blade. Any spectators wouldn’t even know I threw it because it went so fast. There was indeed a mice there, but it has scurried away just in time. I got a little blood from the end of it’s tail, but that’s it. I groaned and walked over. I crouched down and picked it up. I went through the preparations once again, until I heard another squeak. It came from the right side wall. I opened my eyes and threw straight ahead, using all my force and my best aim. The blade flew through the air and hit the mouse going right through it.

I walked over, pulled out my blade, and threw the bloody thing on the ground behind me. I didn’t bother cleaning off my blade, I never did. I took this as a victory, and I walked out of the barn.

Once again I headed down the hill, at the bottom I arrived at the Household objects store and an alleyway. Since the way to the utensil shop was straight ahead, like the way I usually go in the woods I decided to take the alleyway which lead me there. It was dark and smelt of rotten flesh, with a trash can that reeked. I ran through there as quickly as I could. I passed the store that supposedly sold stuff from space, and across from it was the music store. I passed them, and on the other side of the shops were the glasses and clothes store. I kept walking and went around the next two shops that were back to back.

After that I didn’t have to make any turns at all. I passed the hat shop, which was back to back with the vegetable place. I kept walking and reached the utensil shop. Lizzie sat there twirling a rifle in her hands.

“Sup Lizzie.” She was leaning back in her chair, with her head hung upside down, which made her one side of pink spiky hair look odd. At the sound of her name she perked up.

“Oh, like hey. Have you finally come to entertain me?” She said smirking as she put her rifle away in a hanging pot. It rested there till I left.

“Yeah sure, for payment of course. oh and do you happen to know the time?”

“Its uhh, 5:40, but basically 6:00.” She was sitting forward in her char, resting her arm on the counter as she used the other to hold up her head.

“Thanks. Now what do you want me to do and for how much?” I said as I hoped atop the counter.

“Lets see, I’ll pay you 10$ if you go and take off your cloak. I’ve never even seen what you like even look like under it.”

I laughed at that, “Yeah sure, I’ll do it for 20$”

“Sure, but you throw in dabbing.” She smirked an evil smirk and waved the money at me.

“No.”

“Yaa suuuree?” She pulled at her bandana that rested around her neck, showing off her awesome spiky bracelets.

“Fine. Just know that you suck.” I gave in and took off my cloak. I counted to five and spun around. As soon as I had made a full circle I put my cloak back on. I stuck out my hand gesturing for the money. When it wasn’t placed in my hand, I reached for it, but Lizzie snatched it away.

“Hey, you said you would give it to me.”

“Yeah, but your forgetting something.” She evilly smiled and waved the money at me. I groaned loudly and lifted my arms up at a slant. “That’s not it.” I reluctantly looked down into my arms and dabbed. To her amusement, she laughed and handed me the money which i stuffed in my fanny. “Ima be like, honest. That was totally worth it. So, are you sticking around?”

“Yeah sure, I can take one for your shifts, but you have to promise to be back by 7:30, Its about 6:00 now, so that gives you an hour and about 30 minuets.”

“Cewl, see ya then.” She jumped over the counter as I jumped off and plopped into her seat. She waved me goodbye and I began the easy life. Of course, this would make me about 10$ knowing Lizzie. She wouldn’t pay me a lot unless she was amused.

I kicked my feet up and rested them on the counter. I stretched my arms backwards and accidentally hit a pot. The pot clanged, and startled me. My feet kicked off of the counter, spinning me to face the pots, pans, spoons and more that hung from the wall. Indeed, there it was, inside the hanging pot was Lizzie’s gun. It was a pistol, with black rimming and a dark oak wood handle.

I picked it up and spun back around to face Altea. I spun the gun in my hands like Lizzie had previously done. I looked through the window and saw Allura playing with the space mice at a table, while Romelle was sulking around, doing her work. Coran was sweeping up dust as he swayed and hummed a tune.

I grabbed the gun in my hand, and put my finger beside the trigger and my thumb on the top. You never put your finger above the trigger until you know your going to shoot. I looked around and towards the back of Altea, in the woods was a deer eating.

I needed practice, and something to entertain myself with, and I doubted anyone would even care about the gunshot. I looked back over and waited until it was fully out from behind the shop. I aimed for its head and breathed. I shot the pistol and fell back. I fell on the floor and my bullet flew through the air. The deer was startled by the sound, but my bullet was faster. Unfortunately, I have sucky aim, so it ended up hitting a tree.

The deer ran away as I stood and rubbed my soar butt. I picked up the fallen gun and put it back into the pot. That was it for playing with guns, at least for today. I sat back down in the seat and hung my head back, which caused my hood to fall.

“Hey, uhh.” I picked my head up and faced forward. If front of me stood A tall good looking guy, a humanoid wolf, and a robot.

“Hey! Your humanoid friend will get caught!! Get her out of here!” I whisper yelled, leaning forward on the counted and pulling up my hood.

“Hey, me and Nyma here didn’t come here for any of your shit. I know she’s a humanoid, but she is welcome in this place.”

The man was tall, looked about twenty and had white hair like Lotor. Except his fell in front of his face. I couldn’t tell if it was all that long because he wore a old style pilot cap thing. He even had a bit of stubble, which I found hot. His cap was brown, and had owl shaped goggles on top, which were rusted gold. You could barely tell because of the cap, but he wore small golden hoop earrings. The man had nice dark eyes, and a latte skin tone. He had a sharp pointed nose which was slightly slanted. He wore a blue half vest, with no sleeves. It looked big towards his stomach because of his broad shoulders and small torso. He wore no shirt, so under his pecks he had his whole stomach wrapped up in bandages. Is bare arms had some purple tattoos on them. Four on each. On his forearms he had on these weird armor things. Under the one on his right arm there were bandages around his arm. On his long legs he wore dark brown leggings with pockets, and over that he had on a light brown piece of cloth that was held on with a brown belt. He had a little white pouch which was clipped on the right side of the belt. He wore light brown boots and under his right boot there were bandages that went over his leggings.

Next to him on his right side was Nyma, I guessed. She was slender and had blond fur. Hers was wavy and smooth. She wore it in an odd hair style that had to go in front and behind her ears. (Which were pointy and tall.) She wore it up with a blue thing that split the hair parts into four. She wore only a small crop top, that was a shade of aqua. The shirt exposed her midriff, which had pale skin like her face and top of her arms. She wore dark blue shoulder pads, and had dark purple eyes. She had bracelets on her arms, and she wore baggy pants. She had a belt hanging down a bit. The only thing that was topping the belf was her tail, which was thin, and medium lengthed. Her long pants stopped right below her ankle, so you could barely see her furry feet.

Then the robot was there too.

“Yeah ok then. I was just making sure you knew. I didn’t want her to be killed or anything. Anyway can I help you?”

The man stepped up to me and leaned down on the counter. Which must have been a bit awkward since he was about 6 feet tall. He was so close that I couldn’t help but blush. After all, he was really hot.

“I need that gun.”

“Sorry not for sale.” I looked behind me at the pistol and shook my head at him. Just then Nyma stepped up.

“Look, Rolo and I are willing to pay a lot for it.” Oh, so the hot guy’s name is Rolo. I looked at him once again and tried to hide my smirk.

“Still not for sale. This is a utensil shop, so buy a utensil or beat it.” At that Rolo sighed and stood.

“Fine. Listen, I’m actually here just because I saw you from over by the map, then I went behind Altea and came to approach you but I didn’t know how.” Since Rolo was still really close to me, and I blushed. Just then Nyma looked into the bushes and back at us. She nudged Rolo to do the same, and he did. He smirked and looked back at me. Then he frowned and let out a small groan. I tried to look to the side to see what they were looking at, but all of a sudden Rolo grabbed my face.

All of a sudden I was extremely warm, and my heart pounded. I didn’t like this, sure he was cute, but I just met him. I didn’t like how close he was, or how he touched my face. Rolo abruptly moved closer, holding my face in his hands. I didn’t want to get any closer. I had never kissed before and I didn’t like this. Honestly, it didn’t look like Rolo was enjoying it either. The look he gave me was a look of disgust.

“Uhh, hey-“ I started, but he put a thumb to my lip.

“Shh.” His thump traced my lip, I tried to pull away, but I couldn’t. Rolo suddenly pushed his thumb down, which made my whole body tingle. Then he kissed his thumb. What was he doing?! Like, he obviously wasn’t into me, since he was kissing his thumb, but what was he doing? Anyone watching us would think we were actually kissing. Why did he look in the bushes?

Then it was over. Rolo high-fived Nyma, the walked away, leaving me dazed and confused. I heard a scuttle in the bushes, but saw nothing, I figured I was imagining things. Or maybe Mothman was controlling Rolo’s mind. It was only about 6:30, which is usually when I’m in Altea gathering the goods, or heading into the woods to meet Lance. I sat there he rest of the day, messing with people passing by and touching stuff. After a while Lizzie came back.

“Heya stranger. Here’s your 10$. Oh, and sorry I’m late, It’s 7:40.”

“Its ok, but I really gotta get going.” I got up from the chair and jumped over the counter. I grabbed the money from her hands and stuffed it in my fanny, where I had put the 20$. I ran off as Lizzie rolled her eyes and waved me bye.

I ran to Taujeer as quick as I could. I got there just in time, at exactly 8:00. Lotor unfortunately wasn’t here yet, so I had to stay longer near the Balmera. I avoided facing the direction of it, but was pushed down and ended up seeing who worked there. Luckily today Rax wasn’t there, instead there was a girl who’s name read ‘Shay’. That was good, at least now I knew I didn’t have to be scared.

I got up and brushed myself off. Taujeer was a decent looking stand. It had a lot of green goo that was on top of the roof. The roof was made from wood, while the stand it’s self is made from two layers of stone. Technically three layers though, since the one layer between the stone is the green goo, except it acidic. That’s usually why no one try’s to break the place. Taujeer was one of the bigger stores, definitely bigger than Baku, but smaller than the Balmera.

The people that worked there both looked the same. They might even be twins as far as I could tell. They both wore dark green rimmed and strapped melding goggles, with black lenses so you weren’t able to see their eyes. Both workers had on serious faces, barely ever talked, and were both about 5’7. They reminded me of Hunk, since they were around his size. They each had messy un-brushed parakeet green hair. One was a bit longer than the others, and they each had on some emerald green combat boots. They both wore baggy camo, and forest green tank tops. The only major difference between the two is that the one with the slightly shorter hair had large jade green specs, but only a little bit on his arms. While the other had small sea green specs on his arms, but much more of them.

“Keith.” I heard my name from a distance away and spun around, and there the little asshole was. He walked toward me with his hand at his side, his head held high, his eyes unmoving, and a smirk on his lips. Here comes Lotor.

He walked up to me as I looked up at him. Stupid tall ass.

“Follow me. I have something I want you to see.” Lotor turned and grabbed my arm, squeezing my past bruises and scars.

“No. Tell me where we’re going.” I pulled back with a might of my own, earning Lotor a stumble or two as he turned around.

“We’re going to the woods where you will tell your two new wolf friends that you hate them and that you don’t care where Lance is. Them I'm going to take you somewhere for a fun surprise.”

“Wait, Lance isn’t with them?”

“Nope.” I began to worry. Where was he? Was he okay? Dose he hate me? Is he mad at me?

“Where is he?”

“Never mind that. Come now.” Lotor began to turn when I once again stopped him in his tracks and turned him around.

“I don’t have to go anywhere with you.”

“Oh but you do.” Lotor said with an evil smirk. He bent down a bit to talk to me, which I found rude. “I could always tell your mother about Lance, or that you went into the woods. Or that you left me alone when she told us to stick together. I could even tell Matt to kill Lance.” He was now fully smiling as I gaped at him. He stood back up and turned his back to me. “Now. Follow me, and do exactly as I say or else.”

Reluctantly, I held back an insult and followed. The whole way to the woods I scowled, and clenched my fists so tight they had turned white. Damn, it was taking every once of energy I had not to punch this guy where it hurts.

                                                                                          ______________

_Lance 6:20- 8:00_

Keith was usually on his way to Altea by now, or just coming out. Pidge and Hunk were supposed to arrive by at most 7:30, but I wouldn’t be surprised if they were late. After all, Hunk had to go visit his family, which meant Pidge had to hunt for herself. Which leaves me in the woods all alone. Just me and my thoughts.

I paced around for a while, grabbing onto tree braches and swinging up on them so that I was perched. I hoped from tree to tree, getting high or low, whichever I pleased. I bounded for a while until I got bored and decided to climb down and sit on a nearby log.

Where was Keith? It was about 6:25, so says my internal clock, which is almost never wrong. What if he was avoiding me? After all, all the signs led up to the fact that he probably didn’t like me. Like the way he considered to kill me, or the fact that he waited a while to save me from Lotor. And how he was mad at me after he had just saved me. Not to mention the fact that he was in a real hurry to leave, or how he pushed me away and ran when I began to flirt.

Oh my goddd, why would I DO that?! I’m so stupid, he probably hates me now. I began to groan when I heard a gun shot. Then by the back of Altea, a deer ran away. I wonder what was going on? I got up and creeped toward the shop. I peeked through the bushes and emerged by the side of the building, just as a tall man passed with Nyma and his Robot.

Wait!!! Nyma!! That girl was a jerk, she just used me. I should have never bought those milkshakes. It was honestly embarrassing that she was my 4th kiss. I decided to look into what was going on, after all, who was she walking with and how was she out in the open. I followed them from behind the bushes, spying and being sneaky. To get into the spy mood, I even did some rolls. I saw Nyma hand the guy some money, then pointed at a shop as she bounded with a small excitement. The man nodded and began to head toward the utensil shop.

There was a boy working there, but I couldn’t see who since the tall ass blocked my way. I decided to stick my head back behind the bushes, and scooted up to the side of the utensil shop instead of behind Nyma. As I stuck my head out of the bushes, I made sure you could barely even see my face, except for the fact that my big ears were a little noticeable.

Turns out the boy was Keith, who had his hung back, but it was jutted up at the sound of the mans voice.

“Hey, uhh,” Just then Keith leaned forward on the counter and whisper yelled, “Hey! Your humanoid friend will get caught! Get her out of here!”

Ok, this means some things. Keith is amazing and will keep the humanoids secrets no matter who they are. Keith is sweet and beautiful. Also, He isn’t busy which means he was just avoiding me. That last one stung more than the branches piercing my skin.

Just then tall ass rudely responded to Keith’s response. “Hey, me and Nyma here didn’t come here for any of your shit. I know she’s a humanoid, but she is welcome in this place.” If this man even so much as gave Keith a scratch, was ready to pounce.

Oddly calmly Keith answered to the man, “Yeah ok then. I was just making sure you knew. I didn’t want her to be killed or anything. Anyway, can I help you?” Either Keith’s behavior was off or he acted very different around me. Just then tall ass leaned down and put his arm on the counter, while his face was slightly behind Keith’s only about 10 inches away. I saw the guys smirk and Keith blush. That blush made my insides twist, I loved that blush on that beautiful face. Except as soon as I realized the situation I became angry. That blush was meant for me, not this guy. This guy didn’t deserve it. But did I even deserve such a wonderful thing in my life?

Oh my god I am way to into this guy. Its not healthy.

“I need that gun” responded the guy

“Sorry not for sale,” said Keith as he looked back and shook his head. Nyma stepped up and put her hands on her hips. Damn that girl was fine. She had curves in all the right places.

“Look, Rolo and I are willing to pay a lot for it.” Oh, so the jerk that was trying to steal Keith was named Rolo. That’s a stupid name.

“Still not for sale. This is a utensil shop, so buy a utensil or beat it.” You tell them Keith. That’s the Keith I know and love-LIKE. The Keith I know AND LIKE. At Keith’s statement Rolo sighed and stood. I was quite happy that the guys was finally taking a step back.

“Fine. Listen, I’m actually here just because I saw you from over by the map, then I went behind Altea and came to approach you but I didn’t know how.” Rolo was once again close to Keith, earning him a blush. Which made me really pissed.

Nyma looked bored, and I watched her eyes drift, eventfully landing on where my head was poked through. But all she did was nudge Rolo, who also looked in my direction, but then they both looked back at Keith. I figured they hadn’t seen me, since they made no big deal or fuss. And even if they had, I was to hooked on what Keith would do with his close proximity to Rolo. All of a sudden Rolo grabbed Keith’s face, and moved closer.

“Uhh, hey-“ Keith started but was cut off by Rolo putting a thumb to his lip. I didn’t like this at all. Rolo should not be that close, only I should be able to do that. I really officially hated this guy. I wanted to bound over and claw out his eyes, but I couldn’t, in risk of being taken away, killed, or skinned.

“Shh.” He said as his thumb began to trace Keith’s lip, like Keith had done with mine a while back. Then I blinked and they were all of a sudden kissing. Keith and Rolo were KISSING.I couldn’t take it, I stood and ran back to the log. It was to much for me to take. It was official Keith hates me. And no matter how much I try, my feelings wouldn’t go away. I sat there on the long, with my head in my hands. I refused to cry, but I couldn’t help having a tear or two. I stood up and walked over to a nearby tree.

I leaned on it, causing the branch to crack. Just as I fell, there was a shot. I was on the ground, and inspected my leg. Dug into my skin was a tranquilizer dart. I looked up, and walking towards me was the hunter.

I leaned against the tree, trying desperately to pick myself up. My eyes lidded, and my whole left leg was numb, but I managed to stand. Matt walked towards me wearing full armor, with a gun wrapped around his back and the darts. As he got closer, he got blurrier.

“Your coming with me, Big Bad Wolf.”

At that my eyes fell and my vision went black.

When I would awake I wouldn’t remember going to sleep, or being picked up by the hunter. I wouldn’t remember the path we took, or how we got to the place. I wouldn’t remember being tied up by my wrists, then being hung from them. But I would remember everything else before that. No way I was forgetting anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. That's going to keep happening, since I've been really busy lately, so I'm thinking of having a deadline of every Sunday or before. So that is all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The more reads I get from you, the better my writing is. Thx and bi.


	11. Strung up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is being Hung by his wrists, unable to escape Matt. As this Happens Lotor convinces Keith to trick Hunk and Pidge so they don't follow him to where Lance is hidden. When Keith see's Lance's state, he attacks Lotor with little hesitation. Lance worries of his fate, while Keith wonders if he will last long enough in his fight to even see Lance's fate. As things unravel, plans are made by Hunk and Pidge, but will they be able to save Lance as he is guarded by Matt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! I made my first deadline! Also, sorry for all the changes in point of views, but I have a reason for it. I hope you enjoy the read, as for the changes in view, I did this because of the emotions Keith were feeling was to much pain, so I stopped. And I also Have no idea how an upcoming event feels, and I assume it's to painful to describe, so I will be narrating it in someone else's view. Thanks, and don't be scared. It will be traumat-eye-zing. (traumatizing) Lol I couldn't help the pun. *evil laughter*

“What do you want from me? Where am I? Why am I being hung by my wrists? Why didn’t you kill me? Why is there a dart in my leg? Where are Pidge, Hunk and Keith?” So many questions bubbled inside my head, and now that I had woken up they all flooded back to me. I couldn’t even control my mouth. As soon as it was no longer numbed, it began to flap.

“Shut up.” Matt said from across the clearing. I had no idea how far we were from Altea, or my home. I had no idea what time it was, but judging my by the sky it looked about 8:00 or 8:30. At least something like that. All I knew for sure was that I was in Danger. Matt stood facing away from me at the opposite end of the clearing. He had his gun wrapped around his back, and his arms crossed. The clearing I was in was quite big, much bigger than my home. To big to be anywhere near the center of the woods, which is where I usually hung out. My arms were being hung from a rope, which was tied to a branch. I was about 5 feet above the ground.

“I’ll shut up when you give me some answers!!” I yelled to him. Matt spun around to face me, still crossing his arms.

“Fine. I don’t want anything from you, you are near the far side of the forest, pretty far away from Altea. Your being hung from your wrists so you cant get away, and a made sure the rope was to thick to cut through with your claws so don’t bother trying. There’s a dart in your leg because I tranquilized you and brought you here for Lotor. That’s why I haven’t killed you yet. He told me to wait for him, said he was bringing some kind of guest. Believe me, if I hadn’t been told to keep you alive, you would probably be dead you snack-cake stealer. Lotor probably has some kind of plan for your friends. That’s all I know, now will you shut up?”

I nodded, not wanting to test him. At that, he turned back around and stood guard. I wonder what Lotor would do to me. Why would he have Matt wait? And where were my friends? I tried desperately to remember what had happened before, to see if there was anything I needed to know. But I couldn’t remember anything after Keith kissed Rolo.

If only I could reach the nails in my pocket, maybe I could cut the rope with them, but since that was definitely not going to happen I would have to think of another plan. Maybe I could use my earrings to cut through the rope. It would be quite enough, and by the time I fell, I would have time to run, since I’m way faster than a hunter human. The only downside to that plan was that my earrings were not at all sharp. At this point I just went with instinct and stopped trying to come up with a plan. It was what I usually do anyway, I usually just rush in without a plan and see what happens. And that is what I was doing now.

I began to struggle in the rope, swinging back and forth hoping to break the branch or swing so I could perch on it. I tried to be quite, but it was harder than you would think. The branch began to crack, and I decided to use my tail to grasp on to another nearby branch, that way if I ended up breaking the branch without Matt noticing, I wouldn’t fall and make noise, but instead jump down and run with the branch still tied to my wrist.

I wiggled and pulled, desperately trying to break free, bearing my claws and even trying to cut through the rope. I bared my teeth, and tried to bite the rope off. My hands began to rub against the rope, causing scratches, but so far no blood. It hurt, having your wrists hold your body up.

Just then, Matt grabbed his darts and aimed at me. “Come on bud, your just going to make this hard. I’m not all that mean. But since your trying so hard to escape, I’m obliged to do this. Besides. It will make the wait shorter. Night.” The he shot at me.

All of a sudden the world began to blur, and tilt sideways as my head bobbed. Everything spun, and I tried to fight the sleepiness, and the way my eyelids became heavy. Then, once again, the whole world flew into a tizzy, then I blacked out.

                                                                                                _____________

_Keith_

“So Keith remember the plan.” Lotor scolded for the fifth time on our way to the woods. I already knew the plan, although I hated it. Lotor had gone over it and told me that if I didn’t do as he said, he would kill Lance. I still didn’t know where Lance was, but I didn’t doubt Lotor’s threat.

We walked past Altea and stepped into the woods were I usually met Lance. Since it was late, about 8:10, I prayed that Pidge and Hunk wouldn’t be there. They were the only few people I had even considered having a relationship with. (As in friendship, not love.) As I walked further in the woods, Lotor crawled behind the bushes, watching my every step.

I reached the spot where we had fought Lotor in only a day ago, and saw no one. There was only small remains of blood on the tree’s. I finally decided to breath, thank god they weren’t here. I leaned up against a tree and signaled to Lotor that they weren’t here. I pretended to be sad, though I knew he could see through the act. I began to walk away when I heard the most demonic, heart breaking, terrible sound in the world.

“LANCE??!!” Pidge’s voice.

Ugh!!

I whipped around and hung my head, dreading what I was about to do. I could hear Pidge’s footsteps get louder, and the loud crunch of all the twigs that Hunk stepped on. Why was I even doing this? I had enough knife throwing practice to kill Lotor here and now. Right, then I would be locked up for murder, but was that really so bad?

“Keith!! Hey, have you seen Lance? Your usually not out this late, so I was wondering if your also looking for him?” Pidge stated as they walked my way, with Hunk in close pursuit. They didn’t stop running until they were only about 5 feet away.

“No, actually I haven’t. And I’m not looking for him. I don’t care about him.” I looked over to Lotor, who made a gesture for me to continue. I had to think of a way to show Pidge and Hunk that I was lying, while Lotor wouldn’t notice.

“Then why are you out here so Late?” Hunk fiddled with his tail as he asked me this, HE stood behind Pidge who had their hands on their hips, and looked up at me with a straight expression. Even Rover looked threatening at their side.

“Oh. Uhh….. I’m here to tell you that I hate Lance and never want to see him again. He got me fired and I don’t want him to hang around Altea waiting for me, cause I wont be there.” It hurt me to say this, but I showed none of the pain, for Lotor’s sake. I really needed to show them that this was fake, but how?

“Wait, what? Where did this crudeness come from?” Asked Pidge, looking up to me but still managing to look badass.

“Well, remember when I gave him earrings and he gave them back to me?” That earned confused looks from both Hunk and Pidge. I really hoped they knew I was lying, after all that never happened.

“Uhhh what?” Asked Hunk as he stepped up and stood beside Pidge. I quickly glanced over to the bushes, hoping their eyes followed mine, or that Rover was scanning the area.

“Look, Point is, If I was to scan the area like Rover can, I wouldn’t want to see you there.” Please get the memo of scanning the area.

“Keith? Are you okay? Your not making much sense…” Just the Pidge had a light bulb and grabbed Rover. They typed in some numbers and pressed some buttons, then let Rover float up. Rover quickly spun around then stopped when it made a full circle.

I looked over to Lotor’s bush, and he made a gesture that looked like being be-headed. I got the memo and gave up. He knew what I was doing, I could tell. And since he had Lance, I had to do as he wished.

“Im fine. Just Leave me alone. I never want to see you stupid humanoids again. Don’t follow me, or he will hurt you.”

“Keith, who’s he? You can talk to us man.” Said Hunk as he held out his hands for a hug. I didn’t want anything more than to be devoured by his hug, but I couldn’t. I had a job to do.

“Buzz off. Tell Lance that I hate him, and never even liked him! I only tried to kiss him out of pity. Im into an actual human. I could never fall in love with a humanoid. Now, go away.” I pushed through Hunk and Pidge, leaving them behind as I walked away. I glanced back one last time, and since Lotor was now in the bush next to me, he couldn’t see my face. As I glanced back I saw both wolfs broken and hurt expressions. I couldn’t feel pity though, all I could do was quickly mouth the words ‘help me’ then turn around and walk away.

I fear that I just lost some of the only real friends I will ever have.

As soon as I was out of the wolfs range of sight, Lotor came out of the bushes and approached me. We walked side by side in silence for a while, when I finally decided to speak.

“Where are we going?” I heard a crunch behind me, and I very subtly checked behind me There was nothing but a squirrel in a tree, so I figured that it had made the sound why it ran up. What a disappointment.

“Far away, that way no one can run into us except the wildlife. I'm showing you that surprise remember?”

“You said you had Lance, where is he?”

“You’ll see soon enough.” Lotor kept walking as I fell behind, hanging my head. How had life come to this? How did I go from just needing a job, to having this happen? I followed Lotor deeper into the woods as I thought about it.

                                                                                                            ~

After what seemed like an hour we finally arrived at the place. Lotor quickly pulled down my hood over my face, before I could even see the place. We were still in the woods, and we reached a clearing, that is all I knew. I decided to not push my luck, and I looked down at the floor. Lotor pushed me forward, and I bumped into something. I reached my hands out to feel it, turns out it wasn’t a tree. I felt around, nice chest. Realizing it was a person, I quickly pulled away.

The person’s shoes looked familiar, but from where?

“Wait, why is he here?! You never said anything about bringing Takashi’s brother into this!” I knew that voice, that was Matt! Why did he refer to Shiro’s real name? Why was he here? Did he have something to do with Lance? Lotor grabbed my head, in attempt to keep my hood down and for me not to move.

“Look, it’s not important, just listen to what I tell you.”

“Its sure as hell matters!! Lotor, why is Keith here?” All of a sudden my head was jerked up, but I still couldn’t see, for my hood was firmly over my eyes.

“No it dose not. I’ll double your payment. And I assure you he wont get hurt.” Why would I be getting hurt?

I heard a sigh as Matt’s footsteps became more distant. “What do you want me to do?” Matt seemed sad, but happy at the same time. He sounded like he didn’t like that he didn’t hate this. Like he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he did care all that much. I bet if I wasn’t here he would have even less pity.

Without lifting his hand from atop my head, Lotor lead me to the tree. I grabbed my blade from my sheath, luckily I don’t think he noticed.

“Wake him up.” Lotor ordered. Wake who up? I was the only person here, and I was fully awake. Matt sighed, and I could almost feel him doing an awkward smile.

“Yeah he has to do that on his own. I can try, but it might not work since I only recently put the dart in.”

Lotor groaned as he lifted his hand from my head to rub his temple. I grabbed my knife, in ready to stab form. I jerked my head back, letting my hood fall. I quickly put my blade to Lotor’s neck. As I did so, I quickly grabbed his neck with my other (Left)hand, then pulled my blade away and scratched a wound in the inside of my forearm. I bled on Lotor and quickly bandaged up my arm, to make sure I didn’t bleed out. But, that gave Lotor time to back away from me.

By the time I was done sloppily bandaging myself up, I stood in sparring stance, and willed my blade to grow.

“Keith!! Since when are you self harming, and how dose your blade do that?”

“Can we talk about this late-“ I turned to look at Matt, and for the first time, I noticed what was going on. There, On the tree next to Matt, was Lance, hanging from his wrists, which looked as if they were about to start bleeding. His head hung, so I couldn’t see his face. There was a dart in his leg, and one on his right bicep. Since those were most likely tranquilizer darts, I didn’t worry to much about his current condition.

“MATT!!! Why is Lance here?!!” “You know this snack-cake stealer!!! I thought you said you never ran into a wolf!!! Waaaaiit.. is he the one you’ve been giving the food to!!!???”

Shit. I didn’t mean to give him up. But it’s not like he’s in danger of being hunted now, since he already was. Now all Matt had to do was keep Lance’s secret, if we got out of this mess that is.

“Yeah, so what!? Why is he being strung up!!!”

Just then, Lotor attacked me from behind. I fell to the ground in a heap, with Lotor on top of me. I spun the blade in my hand, facing it upwards, and jabbing Lotor’s arm with it. It was the same arm that I had messed up just the other day.

I had the upper hand in this battle so far, since Lotor was obviously still soar from the other day. As was I, but not as much. Lotor let out a cry of agony, and fell off of me. No way a rich, tall buff guy like him wouldn’t bring a weapon, especially if since he knows me, and that when I saw this, he had to know I would react. I jumped up And ran towards Matt who was loading his gun.

Lotor was on the floor, gripping his arm and attempting to stand. Matt had just finished loading the gun when I grabbed it. Unfortunately, he had a tight grip, and practice using a staff. He twirled the gun around and hit me in the face. I fell to the floor and looked up at him.

“What are you doing with Lance!!! Why did you do this?”

“I’m going to skin him, and then kill him, because Lotor hired me. But I didn’t know he was important to you! But I do need to do this, for revenge and I need the payment. And I really don’t want to mess things up with you and me, or me and your brother, so could you just let me? He’s a thief Keith, and it wont really matter if I kill him. Some people say humanoid wolf fur can be used to heal.”

I stood, but before speaking took a look at Lotor. He had gotten up, grasping his arm and walking over to me. If I had anything’s to say, I needed to say it fast.

“No it cant.” I whipped around, punching Lotor in the gut as he yelled “Wake Lance up!!!! Now!” Just then I kicked Lotor in the balls, and sent him down for a bit.

“No!!” I yelled. "If your going to kill him why wake him up to feel the pain!? That's just cruel!! Let him go! Please Matt." I pleaded. I never quite liked to be vulnerable, but right now I was. I would do anything to save that boy.

“Sorry bro.” Matt said as he wiggled Lance’s leg in attempt to wake the sleeping boy. I quickly jumped at the man (A/N I shall refer to him as about 21, since his age is unidentified.) when I wad tackled by behind. Lotor was on top of me. But only holding me down. “Don’t worry Keith, I need you alive so you can see your boyfriend die.”

I didn’t bother struggling under him, instead I willed my blade to shrink so I could fit it under him.

“Why are you doing this? What made you so mad!!!” I yelled at him as I struck my blade through his shoulder. He once again screamed an ear piercing scream, but this time right in my face. And as much as I hated him, seeing it this close, made me really wish that I hadn’t stabbed him. His blood dripped onto my cloak, staining some of my shirt. Hopefully karma doesn’t collect it’s debt anytime soon.

                                                                                               ____________

_Lance_

I awoke to the feeling of my leg being hit. I was still dangling, I could feel it. The world around me was a blur with loud wordless screams that all sounded the same. My eyes lidded as my body begged to fall back asleep. But the banging against my leg said otherwise. I bobbed my head up, trying to become aware of my surroundings. All I could see was a red blob beginning to stand, then just a blob yelling. I shook my head, trying to clear my vision.

As I looked to the side I spotted Matt, Who had his gun pointed at me. I knew for a fact you had to kill the animal before skinning it. Sometimes skinning something can take about 8 hours, so they would obviously take me off of the rope to do it. He waved the gun in my face, and sighed. I could tell he was making sounds, but I didn’t know what sounds. He lied his gun down on the floor, and took a dart out from my arm and leg.

My head bobbed, trying to stay wake. My vision began to clear, but all I could make out was a red cloaked boy, and I tall boy with long white flowing hair. Seriously, like I need to know what shampoo that guy uses. It is on my bro. It is on.

I figured that the cloaked boy was Keith, but why was he here, and I bet the shampoo ad he was fighting was Lotor. Keith must be the guest Matt was talking about. So he was only here because of Lotor, and I assumed they were fighting because I was about t die, and I was hanging from my wrists. In fact, the rope had began to peel some skin, but not majorly. I only had a few drops of blood.

I began to hear more screams, then a drop of red fall to the ground. Then, as I looked around a bit, a realized the once beautiful green grass was littered with blood splotches or pools. The one that was just caused though, was falling from Lotor’s top and arm. Keith seemed okay, at least from where I was.

Of course, I spoke to soon, just then I watched at Lotor pulled out a blade, and stabbed Keith in the stomach. But as he did, Keith dodged and rolled around to Lotor’s other side, but Lotor was prepared for that and blocked the strike by placing his blade flat behind his, resting on his back. Lotor turned, still blocking the blade, which had grown once again. Lotor looked beat, but began to step up his game.

“You know Keith, I wanted to have fun, and l you watch your boyfriend die, and get skinned. But I’ve given up on that. I’ve decided that I should just kill you now. No more molding back!!!” Lotor jumped up into the air, preparing to bring down his sword on Keith’s face. Keith quickly brought up his sword, but ended up getting hit in the side by Lotor’s leg. Keith feel to the floor with a thud as-

“So you know who Keith is?” Asked Matt from where he stood. Which was to the right of me, looking out at the battle as I once was.

“Yeah. He gave me food in the woods. But at first I sole them.”

“Oh, so why dose Lotor keep referring to you as Keith’s boyfriend? And why does he want you dead?”

“I think cause maybe he thinks we like each other, and he wants me dead cause I attacked him in the woods.”

“He brought Keith to watch you die. And as much as I would love to skin and kill you, I don’t want to hurt Keith.”

“Then don’t kill me. It’s that simple.”

“You wouldn’t understand. I need the money. Desperately.” Matt hung his head and sighed, then once again pointed the gun at me. I didn’t want to watch the fight anymore. I just wanted to get free. I couldn’t struggle, Matt had just told me he didn’t really mind killing me.

I wondered where Pidge and Hunk were. Since they were supposed to meet me in the woods, were they out searching for me? Matt had said this place was far off from where we usually hang, so they probably wouldn’t find me. I knew Hunk had magnificent smell though, and Pidge was small and could spy almost as good as me. The space was wide and empty though, except for the fact That there were two boys fighting and slashing blood everywhere. I bobbed my head as if I was listening to music, trying to distract myself with the humming noises.

I watched as Keith fought Lotor once again, despite my wishes. It wasn’t my fault they were the only source of entertainment around. Keith was more agile and quick than Lotor. But Lotor had more skill and training, it showed. Now that Lotor was no longer holding back, Keith looked as if he was losing. I wanted to help, but I couldn’t. As they slashed, Keith took a glance at me. When he realized I wasn’t dead, he smirked while gripping his thy, then turned back around and slashed with a new determination.

I don’t know why he smiled, did he find it amusing that I was hanging from my wrists? Now that I was almost fully awake I could actually feel the pain. Matt still pointed the gun at me, and there was no way I could bend my hand the right way to escape. I looked at the fight once more, scanning the area. My ear quickly twitched back when I heard the smallest crack of a twig. I couldn’t look back there though, so I didn’t know what it was. I figured it was a stupid rabbit, which had probably run away by now.

I payed no Attention to it until I kept hearing noises, from behind me. The noises drew my attention, since they began to move. They had started from behind me, now it was making it’s way around me, heading to the bushes over to my left, closer to the end of the clearing. A bunny definitely doesn’t make that much noise. Also, because of Keith and Lotor’s screaming, I doubted a bunny would stick around for all that long.

I looked over at the sound, and spotted two people. One was Much bigger than the other. From here they looked like a yellow and green blob. The green blob was crouching on my left side of the yellow blob. They must be Hunk and Pidge!! Took them long enough. I was beginning to think that they wouldn’t find me.

I widened my eyes at them, but I’m not sure they noticed. I looked over at Matt, who was still pointing the gun at me, but looking at the fight. As all good hunters know, you never put your hand on the trigger if your not about to shoot. I decided to draw Hunk and Pidge’s attention by screaming. Not in agony or anything, just a scream. Most wouldn’t be able to hear from so far, especially with Lotor and Keith’s screams going on all around them.

“POW POW POW!!!!” At that Matt was caught off guard, falling in surprise. He quickly stood and pointed the gun at my head, aiming, with his hand right over the trigger.

“What was _THAT_?!” he exclaimed, putting emphasis on the word ‘that’. I smirked and winked at him.

“Sound effects.” I really wanted to do finger guns, but as you could tell that wouldn’t be very easy.

“For what?” He sounded baffled as he lowered his gun and gave me a confused look.

“Laser guns.”

“There aren’t any laser guns here. Besides, they would not sound like that.”

“Really?” I quirked an eyebrow and smiled. I wonder if Pidge and Hunk got the memo, and were working on a plan to free me. “Then what would they sound like?” I tilted my head as I awaited my answer.

“Pfft. They would sound like this. Pew, Pew, Pew!” As he made the sounds he did little movement with his gun Pointing it at trees and such. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. We left the conversation at that, I had no interest in befriending a person who was going to try and kill me. I looked forward as the fight continued. I was to far to see details, but I could tell Keith was now bleeding from the mouth or nose. Or maybe both.

I decided not to pain myself with the sight of him being hurt, so I looked at the bush that Pidge and Hunk hid behind. Pidge was talking to Hunk, as he nodded in response. They both nodded at the same time, the separated. As Pidge went to my right (her left) Hunk went back to me the way he came.

Matt was once again watching the fight, (Instead of pointing the gun at me. Or even watching me at all.) with terror in his eyes. We both wanted to help (I didn’t know if we wanted to help the same people but that’s not important right now.) but we both also knew we couldn’t. Though we just might, if we play our cards right.

After a while, I felt a small tug on the rope. It was Pidge, with Rover by her side. We both didn’t say a word in fear of getting caught. But what was Hunk doing? All of a sudden Rover hovered, then began to glow. It shot a laser out of its side, not the lens, which looks like it was where the laser would come from. The laser was definitely not silent, but it burned through the rope.

Upon hearing it, Matt looked over at us, with a shocked expression. He grabbed his gun and began to aim. But luckily we were faster than him. Pidge grabbed my arm and we ran. Unfortunately Rover couldn’t keep up.

Matt grabbed him before he could make it to us. Pidge stopped, and tried to run back to get Rover, but I had to stop her, we couldn’t just rush into Matt after we just got away. We jumped into a bush and watched him. He inspected the thing, then opened the panel.

“Good, color coated. Cause I mean, what are we, animals?” He smiled to himself the muttered, "Well technically they are, but whatever. Still doesn't mean you can be barbaric." He then rewired Rover then shut the panel. "That will make you faster little buddy." Matt smiled and let Rover fly back toward Pidge. Wait….

Matt grabbed his gun and shot at where the robot headed. We both ran away, followed by Rover. As we ran behind the bushes, avoiding trees, we ran into Hunk. My ears rung from the sound of the gun, I could barely hear a thing. My head ached, my wrists hurt, and my ears ringed.

“Phase two?” I could barely make out the words that Hunk uttered, but I somehow managed. Pidge nodded and jumped on Hunk as bullets nailed into trees. They began to run, as did I. When we were far enough away, and when the bullets stopped, we decided to take a brake from running and calm our adrenaline. Pidge jumped off Hunk’s back, and lay on the ground. Hunk leaned against a tree. But I stood in place, ignoring the small traces of blood on my wrists.

“Lance what happened?!” said Pidge from the ground, as she looked up at the sky.

“Lotor hired Matt, the hunter to do that to me, because I attacked him. And he wanted to torture Keith by making him watch me get shot and skinned. That pretty much sums it up.”

“Ugh. I knew humans were beasts.”

“Are we seriously doing this again!!”

“Doing what?!” Pidge sat up and faced me. Wow, not even a minute of rest, oh well. We would have to get going soon anyway. 

“Putting all the blame on humans!!! Some of them are nice!!!!”

“Yeah, says the guy who just got hung by his wrist by one!! Even Keith cant be trusted. Last time you tried to flirt with him he pushed you down and ran!” Not to mention he didn’t try to save me, he was just fighting Lotor. And how he kissed someone else.

“Yeah but I lov-Like him!!! I don’t care!! I’m going to go help him kill Lotor before he’s the one who get killed.”

“WHY!! Your putting yourself in danger!!! This is his fault anyway!!”

“Pidge, maybe we should help. He doe mean a lot to Lance, and he seems to like Lance too. Humans aren’t all bad. Maybe we should just give him a chance. You saw him in the clearing, and how Matt made Rover faster.” Hunk joined in, taking my side thankfully.

“Yeah, so he could see where we were hiding!!”

“Look, I understand if you don’t want to come. But I’m willing to die for my friends, so I’m going to go help him. Whether you like it or not. Hunk, will you come with? We could use some backup.”

“Sure dude.” Hunk nodded and we both began to walk back to where the fight was going on. I could still hear the screams from here, though they all sounded the same. Pidge let out a sigh,

“As much as I hate to admit it. What you say is kind of true. Might as well help. Not because I particularly like humans, but because I refuse to lose you two.”

“Great!! I was wondering how long it would take for you to agree! Now,” I started as Pidge walked up next to us as we walked towards the clearing. “How did you guys find me?”

“Well, when you weren’t by Altea, we checked Hunk’s place, then your place, then we went back to Altea. We met Keith in the woods on the way and asked him if he knew where you were. He said no and that he didn’t care. He told us he never wanted to see you again, but he dropped hints that he was lying. I got Rover and scanned the area. Keith told us not to follow him, so we listened and went back to Hunk’s looking for you on the way.”

“Yeah, and when we went over the scan, we spotted Lotor being all creepy and hiding in the bushes. We put the pieces together, we assumed Lotor had you and that he told Keith to tell us that so we wouldn’t follow him to where Lance was. Pidge thought that Keith spoke the truth, and that he was working with Lotor about your capture. But I said Lotor was using Keith against his will and torturing you both. So, we tracked down Keith’s scent and followed it to the clearing, where we found you.” I nodded in understanding.

“Ok. Now, lets go save Keith.” We all nodded in agreement. Pidge climbed onto Hunks back, and we ran towards the fight. The cries getting louder and louder as we approached.

                                                                                                       ~

As we ran onto the field, Matt was standing guard, with his gun out, while Lotor was on top of Keith, who looked like the living embodiment of death. His face had bruises and scars, his nose had been bleeding, I could tell. As Lotor pressed down on his chest, he coughed up blood. His blade was to far for him to reach, and it had went back to its dagger form. His previously bandaged arms were no longer wrapped, and were bleeding. He had a deep wound going through his thy, and his hair stuck to his face, from blood an sweat. His cloak was ripped, with holes at the bottom and now long slashes around the whole thing. Though I doubted he would stop wearing it. Keith’s gloves looked faded red, and had minor scratches.

Lotor looked no better. His hair had been cut, at least part of it. His face was facing away from me, as was most of his body, so I couldn’t tell much. But from the looks of it, he still dripped fresh blood onto Keith, who had been swallowing his own from his mouth, or at least trying to.

Pidge jumped down from Hunk and they both ran to Matt. Lotor was continuously punching Keith, but I ran right past them. I slid on the ground, grabbing his blade, the quickly making a sharp turn and rushing back to him. I rushed back, and stabbed Lotor in the arm. Lotor wailed, and fumbled off of Keith. I handed the knife to Keith as I winked at him.

“Your gonna need this tough guy.” And then I stood and kicked Lotor down. I stretched out my hand and helped Keith up.

“You’re free! Great. But unfortunately we don’t have time to have a touching reunions. Matt and Lotor still want you dead. Lotor wants me dead, and I bet now he wants your friends dead to.” I nodded at that just as Pidge was thrown, landing in front of us. Lotor stood and walked over to Matt, who was throwing fists with Hunk. Poor guy never liked fighting, he was more of a gentle giant. But we all knew what had to be done. Hunk threw the man down on the floor (Somehow Matt never let go of his gun) as he rushed over to us.

“I work better with fist rather than claws.”he explained, which made sense sine he hadn't scratched Matt once. 

“And I work better with tools, got any?”

“All I have is two nails.” I reached into my pocket as Matt rose and went to go stand by Lotor.

“This will do nothing, but might as well have fun stabbing people with it.” For some reason, from right across from her Matt laughed. But Pidge payed absolutely no attention to it, and I don't think anyone else did. Pidge nodded and took the nails. Rover was up in the sky, watching the battle, ready to fire if needed.

“Thanks for helping me guys, I’m sorry I dragged you into all this.”

“Hey,” I placed my hand on Keith’s bloodstained shoulder. “It’s fine. Don’t blame yourself. Its all Lotor’s fault.” Keith smirked at that, but our moment was cut off by some of Lotor’s words. As he spoke, Pidge, Hunk, Keith, and I all formed a line, while Lotor and Matt stood side by side. Pidge had her headphones on, and I could hear the music playing still. The nails were in her hands, I guess as weapons? Keith was in fighting stance, somehow not giving in to the pain. Hunk had his claws bared, they were huge and efficient. I stood with my ears perked up, earring making a clanging sound whenever they touched. I stood in a stance that would let me ponce whenever I needed.

Keith was getting tired of Lotor’s ranting, so he decided to just cut him off.

“Lotor, look, I know you want me dead. And I know you want to see Lance dead and have him skinned.”

“Nice way to start a conversation Keith. I muttered with high levels of sarcasm. Even in the midst of a fight, Lance is Lance through and through.

“Shut it pretty boy.” My ears went down at that, and my face flushed. Why did he call me pretty boy? Not the best time to do that. I looked away in order to hide my blush. Keith didn’t even know what he was doing to me.

“We can all walk away from this happy. You get to keep your job, I don’t tell Allura and I don’t die. You pay Matt, and let the wolfs walk away and never go near them again. You can either agree or die.”

“I would rather die than surrender to you.”

Keith Looked at Matt after that, and tried his best to negotiate with him.

“Matt, I don’t want to do this.”

Matt hung his head. “Neither do I Keith, and I wont hurt you. But I will hurt this snack-cake stealing bastard and his friends get away, And I need the money for something extremely important. I haven’t caught many animals lately, so there was nothing to sell, which means I need the money even more than usual since I haven’t been getting any from work. I am real sorry bro, but I’m doing this.” 

"So be it.” Keith sighed, then Made eye contact with me. “You and I will go for Lotor while Hunk and Pidge go for Matt.” Which actually worked since he was standing right in front of us, while Matt stood in front of Punk. (That means Pidge and Hunk) He turned over to Punk and told them the plan, which was overall extremely simple. Just don’t die, and win. Easier said than done.

We all looked at each other, nodding in a silent agreement, and a show of respect for one another. Then we charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That happened. Have fun with the cliff hanger. I will probably update Sunday, but I don't think it will be any sooner. If you have any questions, feel free to comment. My first comment from someone I don't know goes to Demigodseakid9. Good job on that! :)


	12. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle basically, and then Lotor screwing up when he goes back to Altea at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time making two fights go on at once so bear with me. Oh also, SPOILER ALERT AT ENDNOTES. I repeat: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED SEASON 7. DO NOT. You have been warned. Also, Let's see if we can hit 750 reads!! The way we got to 700 last time made me so happy and pushed me to write the battle scene well. Hopefully, I did. Oh, and feel free to comment. I know this chapter seems short, but it's only because I made the paragraphs a lot bigger than usual. Oh, and I might be a bit late with the next update since school stuff is happening.

If you blinked, you might even miss it. One second we were in a nice line, in a fighting stance against two men, the next we were basically on top of them. Next t Keith and I, Pidge and Hunk ran at Matt, who shot almost instantly after Hunk had taken a step. Being a hunter, the man had incredible aim, so I wondered why he was all of a sudden missing in all of his shots. Hunk had charged only a millisecond after Pidge, who despite her usual silence in battle, was screaming. Hunk bared his big pands (remember that don’t you?)and tackled Matt. While Hunk did the holding down, Pidge grabbed the nails and began to scratch up Matt’ face. His face was really the only thing she could damage, since the rest of him was covered in armor. Matt’s gun fell out of his hand as he had fallen, and he was now desperately trying to grab it. Pidge actually let out a small laugh as she was scratching him up, but I figured it was at the lyrics to her music, which still played.

Matt somehow managed to grab his gun, and use it like a staff, knocking Hunk off of him, then Pidge was easy to throw. She landed on the floor with a thud, as Hunk stood and threw a punch at Matt. Matt was shooting, wasting bullets unintentionally. The lack of focus caused his hand to accidentally hit the trigger, sending bullets into the ground, as well as tree’s and other places.

Believe it or not, all of that happened in less then a minute. Through all of it, Keith, Lotor, and I had gotten little progress. We had waited only seconds after Pidge, who was actually leading the charge, while Keith had given the instructions. On our way over to Lotor, Keith’s blade grew in size, and I bared my claws, which were sharper then both hunk and Pidge’s combined. Lotor had his sword placed in front of him, ready for our storm. He was trained, I could tell. The way he stood, how he held his stance so well, how even after seeing our initiative, he was still confident of victory. His hair still blew in the imaginary ad wind, but it no longer looked as if he was a god. His hair had been cut rugged, with split ends and blood stains. Just as Pidge had been thrown to the ground, Lotor began to move.

“I will kill you wolf, I will use your skin as a rug to decorate my room with!” Lotor’s eyes grew in size, pupils shrinking and smile widening. Lotor seemed as if he had fallen off the deep end, as he began to charge at Keith and I, he let out a spine tingling Laugh. “I will kill you Keith, have fun in hell!” He psychotically screamed at Keith. We both stopped in our tracks as Lotor took two more steps toward us. Lotor was all about wealth, I could tell that now. He wouldn’t use my skin as a rug, he would sell it for more money than it’s worth. He’s been lying about the brews so he can sell them for more profit. And another thing I could tell about Lotor was that his plans were far more complicated then I could understand.

If he got my skin and killed Keith, he probably wouldn’t stop there, the next thing you know Pidge and Hunk will be gone. Then he would hunt for more, eventually falling upon family’s and packs. I knew I couldn’t let that happen. I wanted to kill Lotor, here and now, But the look in Keith’s eyes said a different story. They said that he wanted vengeance, and knowing Keith, that meant suffering, like he had to when he thought I was going to die. A way to make Lotor suffer would be not to kill him, but have him be on the verge of death. Make his life miserable for what he had done to us. And that, I could just tell by his eyes, which left me to wonder what was actually going on in Keith’s head.

“Damn. Burn in hell you bastard.” Wow, even in the face of danger Keith comes up with shitty insults, but Keith is Keith through and through, and I loved him for it. I laughed and looked at him, smiling s we made eye contact. His brow was furrowed, with a small smirk on his lips, you couldn’t imagine how much that meant to me. Even in his current state, he still managed to do such a thing. A turned back still smiling, but as I began to face our foe, it turned from a happy smile, to a shit-eating grin. Lotor laughed at that, not moving position as I lunged. As I flew through the air, (which I can do since I’m a halfling) Keith rammed into Lotor, slashing at his middle section. Lotor was prepared though. He blocked Keith’s jabs, and as I fell onto him he kicked Keith in the gut, sending him falling backwards. I landed on Lotor and scratched him under both eyes, (A/N imagine it like his marks, but more messy) as he laughed hysterically. I was terrified but kept scratching his arms as his blood got under my nails. Keith got up, and pushed me off as he began to punch Lotor himself.

Over on Punks side, Pidge had somehow gotten on top of Matt’s shoulder, pulling at his hair. Unlike Lotor Matt was not having any fun over on his side. Pidge was scratching up his face, then as she leaned forward a bit, she must have unbuckled something, because Matt’s cloak fell down from his neck, startling her and sending her falling. Hunk rammed into Matt as soon as Pidge hit the ground. Matt was sent flying, banging his head against a rock, which had to hurt, since he was bleeding. Through all that, he had kept a hold on his gun. As Hunk stood up from being on top of Matt, he shot, hitting Hunk in the shoulder. Hunk yelped, and grabbed his shoulder, stumbling back, but not losing his balance and falling. Matt stood, cloak falling around his frame to hide the back of his armor. Pidge gawked at Hunk grasping his shoulder, she didn’t bother standing, instead she just ran on all fours as we did when hunting. I didn’t get to see the next part of it since I was all of a sudden being buried under someone.

Keith lay on top of me as Lotor towered over the both of us. I quickly pushed Keith off, leaving him face down in the dirt. Which was kind of a shitty thing to do give that he was much more injured than me. Keith rolled over, and pointed his sword up at Lotor as I pushed my feet and scrambled backwards, shifting my body on all fours. My position was like a ticked off cat, with my back arched, ready to pounce at any wrong movement whatsoever. Lotor looked down on us both and laughed, that strange look still remained in his eyes. This man gave of an overall insane aura, which I wasn’t so thrilled to have to be fighting off, but I would have never lived with myself if I have let Keith deal with this man alone. He surely would have died. Keith jabbed at Lotor who dodged just in time.

“Keith, I thought you were smarter than _that_ ” He said, quickly bringing down his sword right where Keith had lay. But luckily, Keith rolled out of the way just in time. I lunged, jumping on Lotor from the side. He crumbled, sword falling from his hands. Keith jumped up and ran to where the sword was, quickly picking it up in his left hand, twirling it and pointing it at me and Lotor who were wrestling around on the floor.

“Lance, move!”

“Trying!” I called as I was now under Lotor as he punched me. That was definitely going to leave some bruises. Lotor smiled as he began to rapidly punch me, causing me to not be able to react very well.. But, I did manage to grab Lotor’s neck, slowly managing to slice my fingers into his skin. He let out a bloodcurdling scream, sending me into a panic. I let go of his neck, which had four small bleeding holes on each side. Just then, I saw Keith’s left arm jerk forward, and Lotor lean over me in agony once again. I pushed him off of me and stood over his crumpling body.

“What did you do?” I asked Keith as I turned to him. In his hands he still held the two blood cover swords in his hands. Keith smiled and rested his sword backwards on his shoulder.

“Stabbed him in the leg.”

“Why not just kill him?”

“Well, the sword might have gone through him and stabbed you, also his blood would be all over you. And, I want him to suffer like we did.”

“Solid answer Mullet.” We both looked up at Rover, who was high hovering over Pidge and Hunk’s battle. As Keith continued to inspect the robot, I looked him over. He must have lost about a gallon of blood today, which wasn’t good. I was surprised he was still fighting after all he’s been through. I already knew he had a tolerance for pain thanks to the arm wrestle incident, but this was amazing. His hood had fallen off long ago, exposing his midnight hair that stuck to his forehead. He was covered in bloodstains, and looked like death, but he was still standing. He had a gash in his thy, the inner part of his arm, and his nose had the remains of blood. His mouth was chapped and cracking, which caused small amounts of blood. He was so bruised up, I wondered how much longer he would last before collapsing.

His chest rose and fell, but I could tell his breath was shaking. I decided to stop looking at him, because I was sure if I looked for a second longer I would begin to notice the way that his pretty eyes sparkled in the light, or how his hair was so soft looking, and how I wanted to run my hands through it- nope. We were still in a dramatic situation, not about to let my mind wander. Right now, since Lotor was down, our priority was to beat Matt.

Pidge was still listening to her music, and I just figured that it helped her concentrate. Matt’s cloak was ripped up, and he had somehow pulled out a staff from his armor. He was hitting Pidge with the staff as Hunk began to slowly move his arm, though he let out a wail each time. Matt hit Pidge in the stomach and flipped her onto the ground. It was odd watching them fight since they both looked a lot alike. Matt’s hair was about the same color as Pidge’s same with their eyes. If one of them wasn’t a halfling, I would probably mistake them for family. Matt would obviously be the older brother. I mean, I might except for the fact that they were both trying to literally kill each other. Pidge lay on the ground, and I decided it was time I helped, since Keith was still watching Rover, and Hunk was held up with his arm predicament.

I bounded over to where Matt was about to whack Pidge in the face with his stick, and jumped on him. I quickly scrambled up before he could completely even process what was happening. I jumped over his body and slid over to where the gun had been positioned. Matt quickly stood, getting impatient for some reason. He grabbed Pidge and potato sacked her over his shoulder. She panicked and began to kick and yell, pounding her hands against Matt’s armored back. Overall Matt was not that hurt, besides the small amounts of blood and scratches on his face. I held the gun in my hands like Matt had, pointing it at him as he walked over to me holding Pidge. All of a sudden Matt bent over and dropped Pidge. Apperantly she had stabbed him in the neck with one of her nails. Matt yelped and threw her down, putting his staff away momentarily to inspect his neck, which had a nail sticking out of it. He grunted as he slowly pulled it out, the blood pouring onto his cloak. His brows furrowed, which made aware that he was truly mad now. He threw the nail across the field and loomed over Pidge.

“What. The. Actual, _Fuck!?_ ” He said as he once again grabbed his staff. Just as He was about to Hit her upside the head, I took a deep breath and shot the gun. It was like everything moved in slow motion for me after that. Just as Matt raised his staff, Pidge raised her hand above her head to try and block it. She shut her eyes tight and looked to the left. Noticing what was happening, Hunk let go of his arm and began to run over to her, but he was to far and he knew it. Keith had snapped out of his daze on looking at Rover and his eyes widened at the scene in front of him. I could see a light go off in his head, it was like I could hear the gears turning in his head, even from so far away. But I didn’t know if it would work so I began to move my finger to rest o the trigger of the black gun. Just as I aimed, I saw Keith’s mouth open as if he were about to say something. Lotor had began to stand, and was creeping up behind Keith. Hunk ran, my finger moved, Keith screamed, Matt’s staff came down, Pidge looked away, and Lotor tackled. It all happened so fast, but yet so slow it was hard to tell what was actually going on.

“Rover Fi-” Keith was tackled to the ground by Lotor, before he could order Rover to fire at Matt. Keith was now caught up in his own fight. Hunk ran to help Pidge, but he was much to slow, so I fired the gun at Matt’s staff. Of course I knew it wouldn’t go through steel. And I was risking hitting Pidge and maybe even Hunk, but it was to late now. The bullet flew through the air just as Matt brought the staff down. Somehow, the bullet hit the staff at just the right moment, knocking it out of Matt’s hands. My ears rung from the loud noise, I dropped the gun and ran to Pidge’s side. I picked her up and planted her next to where Hunk stood. Hunk had stopped running at the sound of the bullet. Pidge had opened her eyes around the same time, to check if Matt was still going to bash her head open. Luckily, Matt no longer had a weapon, and his staff was gone. As I place Pidge down, she yelled, “ROVER FIRE AT TARGET!! TALL PIDGE!!!!” I laughed at how she addressed Matt to Rover, as did Matt himself, though we both knew this was no time to laugh. Especially Matt.

Pidge smirked and ran over to where Matt’s staff had flown, picking it up before he could react. (remember us wolfs are very quick, some more than others) Just as she did so, Rover fired one of his green lasers directly at Matt, who immediately fell over. Well, I guess that would be two down, if Lotor wasn’t so goddamn persistent. None of us decided to talk about my amazing shooting skills, instead we dwelled on something a bit less important. (A/N But it was definitely more important the Keith being beat up in the foreground of the story)

“So is he dead?” Asked Hunk as he rubbed his head with his good arm.

“He should be, though I might have accidentally just put it on stunned. We should stick by in case he is more resilient then we originally believed.”

“Yeah well you two do that, I’m going to go help Keith.” I said as I ran forward, approaching Keith and Lotor’s battle. At this point, Lotor had definitely fallen off the deep end. You could tell by the glint in his eyes, and his smile. Keith was kicking from under the boy, flailing desperately for his fallen weapon. Instead, I decided to just grab Lotor and YEET him off of Keith. As I did so, Keith’s eyes widened in shock, but quickly changing to thankfulness. Lotor was overall confused by me just being over this. I stepped in front of Keith, baring my claws. I swear to god, this boy has taken to much from this bastard, and I don’t think he could even still stand. I stood right in front of Keith’s now limp body, you could tell he was bleeding, but he wasn’t dead, since his chest was still going up and down. This boy really needed to get patched up.

“No one touches him.” I threatened, as Lotor arose from where I had just thrown him. The boy was limping, grasping his shoulder, from the previous wound Keith had inflicted. He began to stalk toward me, with a smile on his face the whole time. Lotor looked just as bad as Keith, but definitely not worse. His face had scratches and blood, as did his leg, shoulder and more parts of his clothing and hair. From behind me I could hear Matt groaning, which meant he was indeed not dead. Hopefully he would surrender, unlike Lotor.

“Okay, Big Bad Wolf. Show me what you got. Taking me down wont be as easy as it was with Matt.” Lotor laughed and smiled, but why? There was no chance he would win, why was he so pleased? Just then, Lotor Lifted his hand to point behind me at where Matt was. Suddenly, the Man was standing while fighting off my friends, just as fine as ever. The only difference was that every time Pidge began to speak, Matt would cut her off with some kind of curse word, which drove her nuts. Just then, Matt ran and grabbed his gun, and began to rapidly shoot at my two friends. From behind me Keith began to slowly stand. Though I would advise him not to, I didn’t say anything. The next event was traumatizing honestly. (traumat-eye-zing) As Keith rose, Hunk decided it was a good time to ram into Matt by his side. As he did so, Matt lost control.

As he fell, with his hand on the trigger, he was still shooting bullets. Me and Lotor ducked, though we weren’t sure it would do much, since Matt was falling and all. But Keith did not, and Matts bullet ended up hitting him. I wasn’t sure where, since my eyes had shut tightly as soon as I heard Matt’s haunting scream. He had to be to far away to actually hit Keith’s head right? RIGHT!? Everyone stopped after that. Matt stayed on the floor, finger now off the trigger as Hunk stood over him. Pidge from farther off to my right, looking directly at Keith. Hunk had tears in his eyes, as did Pidge. Matt looked utterly terrified out of his mind, as Keith fell to his knees. I couldn’t see a hole in his head as I arose from my crouched position. Keith fell forward not letting me see what the three were so terrified of. I turned around, the sight of him on the floor face down not moving being just to much for me to handle. I looked at Lotor who was standing there with a shocked expression.

“WHAT!!! AREN'T YOU HAPPY YOU BASTARD!!???” Tears poured down my face as I screamed at him. I looked down at the ground hiding my face behind my bangs. I quietly whispered to Lotor. “Run.” I wiped my cheeks and looked back up at him, the ground making my feeling of Keith’s collapsing even worse. “RUN. Or so HELP ME I will not hesitate to kill you. I too was holding back to make you suffer, but now,” I took a deep breath, which regained me exactly 0 composer. “NOW.” I laughed like he had. We all grief in different ways right? “I will shred you up, with or without a weapon. I will eat you alive. You wont be able to continue your life. But if you run now, I will let you live and you can just always remember this moment.” I took a step forward as he opened his voice to speak, but I yelled right over him, I had no intention of hearing his voice. “LOOK, just LOOK at you condition!!! You WILL Die!!! Run!!!” Lotor’s smug face quickly turned into fear now being faced with me in this state. Lotor winced, then ran away, probably ignoring all his pain that most likely spread throughout his whole body.

As soon as he was out of sight I ran back to where Keith lay face down. Matt was on the floor crying, while Hunk was basically a water fall. Pidge had crawled over and was standing above Keith, head hung, tears dripping. Her music played though no one was listening. I knelled over Keith’s body.

“I could’ve helped! This is my fault I could have just made him duck with me and none of this would’ve ever even happened.” I sobbed over his body.

“If-if I ha-hadn’t pushed M-Matt while he was firing, K-Keith never would have even be-been in danger of g-getting shot.” Hunk could barely even get the words out with all of his hiccups and tears.

“How do you think I feel? I am Matt. If I had just not shot my gun rapidly, none of any of this would have happened.”

“Your right. It is your fault.” Said Pidge as Matt began to stand.

“I can make this right give him to me, I can take him to a doctor and it will all be okay.”

“No way!” I said as I stood, facing Matt. “We cant trust you, you tried to kill us!!”

“Yeah well you tried to kill me. And I told you that I know Keith. Besides, what are you going to treat him with? Branches?”

I rolled my eyes but agreed. “Fine. You have a fair point, so I’ll let you take him, but I have one question” Matt put his gun around his back like a guitar, and went over to where his staff was.

“What is it?” He asked as He stuffed the now small staff into one of his armor pockets.

“What happened? He’s not dead is he?” I Said this as Matt walked back over to us and crouched down.

“I shot his eye out.” I gasped as Matt turned Keith’s body right side up, picking him up and cradling Keith in his arms. I didn’t even pay attention to that though, I was to absorbed on Keith’s current state. Keith’s hung head limp in Matts arms. I wondered if he would die from blood loss, or head injury or something like that. The sight of Keith with one eye terrified me, I cant even explain what it looked like. I backed up and made a pathway as Matt nodded at me and walked away with a limp Keith in his arms. Me, Pidge and Hunk formed a line as we watched Matt walk off with Keith. God I hope he’s okay.

As soon as the brown outline that was Matt’s cloak I collapsed on the blood stained grass in the clearing. I leaned over and looked at the tree where my wrists had been hung. I looked down at them now remembering the pain they had caused me, which now seemed like nothing compared to Keith. My wrists no longer bled, and I went away from the battle with only a few deep cuts, tons of bruises, and scratches. I considered that a win. We had accomplished our job. Hadn’t we?

I rolled over on my side the vision of Keith’s eye socket permanently burned into my memories. I couldn’t even begin to explain it in words. I pulled my legs in tighter and closer to my stomach as Pidge walked over and sat next to me. Hunk stood where he was, feet firmly planted on the ground as he looked down. Although he was facing away from me, I could see the tears that were beginning to soak into the ground in front of him. As I listened to his sobs, I tried desperately to stop my own. I was facing towards Pidge, who was on my left while hunk stood in front of my legs, only about 6 feet away from us. Pidge had tears in her eyes also, but she seemed to be handling the injury better than both Hunk and I.

“It will be okay Lance. That hunter will take him to some human doctor, and then he will be good as new. Hopefully.”

I rolled my eyes, letting go of my feet and flopping of my side onto my back and said, “Wow, real helpful Pidge.”

Pidge laughed (though it was stale and hard in this current situation) and also flopped onto the bloody grass, tears starting to pour down her face from her position. She looked up at the sky as I did, her eyes shutting tightly. She gave a weak smile and spoke. “Sorry, I just don’t know if we can trust him. But, I’m giving humans a chance, like you said.”

“Good.” I practically breathed. I really didn’t want to talk right now. To be quite honest, I didn’t want to do anything but run after Keith and tell him that everything will be okay. I wanted to tell him that he’s okay, and there will be no more threats to come. I wish I could walk up to a Keith that was no longer injured and tell him that I had killed Lotor. I WANTED to kill Lotor. But, I didn’t. And I could see Keith’s beautiful eyes ever again. I would only be able to see how his one eye sparkled. I would only see his one eye roll at me when I was being stupid. Things would never be the same again only because I had to steal a cookie from him. Then I had to get close to him, that way Lotor could use me against him. He got fired because of me. I had ruined his life.

Just then Hunk walked over to us, and lay down on my right side. I decided to rest my head on Hunks chest as he wrapped his arms around me in a big hug. Pidge rolled over on her side and hugged my waist. We had been through so much together, yet we were still here. For about 5 seconds nothing else mattered, I was just hugging my closest friends, with Pidge’s music playing in the background, and all was tranquil. Our hug lasted long, tears pouring from Pidge and Hunk. But I smiled as the tears dripped into my open mouth. I missed this, this sense of calm, the sense of family. After all of this, we had grown closer, and that was all because they had learned to trust Keith. Keith. The name echoed in my head, taking up all the peace. The moment was over, and I was reminded of the danger my friend was really in.

_Lotor_

This was humiliating. I was running from a puny wolf that I could take down easier than Keith would have been. Unfortunately, I was pretty beaten up. But, I knew a way to get what I wanted, I could tell Allura about the wolfs. And I could tell her how Keith was giving them free food, how they attacked me, and how they are planning to steal from Altea. It was already quite late, about 11:00, but she would be there till about 2:00 so it was fine. After I told her about it all, then I would have to go see a doctor, since I didn’t want to die from blood loss or some infection. Luckily I ended up not even paying Matt because of how the battle ended a bit early. Oh well, might as well use it to give to the doctor I hire.

I limped through the forest, which was extremely painful considering my leg wound and how far we really were from Altea. I kept walking, for I heard odd noises coming from behind me. My hair was tattered, with blood seeping into the white like some direful hair dye. My clothes were most ruined, but I am sure I could pay for some more by the time I reached home. I stumbled, but made sure to avoid all the trees and roots. I worried that when I told Allura, she wouldn’t believe me, or that she would be angered of my spying. I quickly brushed that thought aside. Surely she would believe a person she feels for.

By the time I made it to Altea, I was out of breath and most certainly ready to go to a doctor. The noises from ago had long been gone, so I had stopped to rest. I had seen beside me, a person walking through the woods. I was not able to make out quite who, since they were not following the path that I was now on. They kept walking on the other side of the barrier of trees. I considered calling for help, but the man looked as if he was carrying a curvy log. I figured if I had asked for assistance, he would most likely take me to see a doctor, or make me stand since his hands were obviously full. Since I had no interest in doing so, I did not plead, instead I stayed sitting with my head resting against a tree. As much as I had hated to admit it, I needed o sleep. But, I also needed much medical attention, which means I couldn’t afford to take a nice long nap, in fear of blood loss. I had little time, this I knew. So I had decided to stand and run, forgetting my leg wound momentarily.

I burst through Altea’s doors, only to be greeted by Allura, Coran, and most unfortunately Romelle still dwelt. Does this girl ever go to her home? I burst in, blood no longer dripping but not quite yet dry either. Allura was mopping, Romelle was putting pastries into the freezer, and Coran was cleaning the lamps that hung from the ceiling. I practically fell in, collapsing on the nearest booth. Allura gasped, rushing to my side. Coran fell off his ladder in surprise, and Romelle looked at me and continued her work. (A/N I feel as though Romelle is a spunky one.)

“Lotor what happened!?” Allura frantically tripped over herself as she ran, eventually ending up on my right side. My head was near the wall, and my legs stuck out of the booth.

“Do not worry yourself with helping me. I will go see a doctor. I just came here to warn you.”

“Warn me about what!?” Coran headed over, as did Romelle. But she didn’t look at me with sympathy, just pure hatred.

“The wolfs.” I breathed, pretending to be out of breath and making myself look completely helpless without her aid. At my words, Romelle’s eyes widened a bit more. I knew she had known about something. I tried my hardest not to smirk at how I was correct.

“What wolfs? Lotor, I think you might be ill. We should get you to the doctor immediately.” She tried to reach down and touch me. I flicked her away as soon as she even came close to my arm.

“I am fine. What I speak is the truth. The wolfs attacked me, hoping to steal food. Keith had been giving them food so that he would be safe. When I refused, they attacked me and told me that they were headed for Altea.”

“Lotor, how do you know Keith was feeding them?” Romelle asked, with a glint in her eyes as she put on a fake confused expression.

“Well, I had to spy on him but-“

“Lotor!! I specifically told you not to spy on him!!!” Allura stood and towered over me, looking like a giant feral beast.

“And Lotor, I know your lying. I have met one of those wolfs, and they would never hurt you. Oh and Allura, did I ever tell you how Lotor got my brother killed?” Romelle put on a smile, and I knew this was the end. My scars from the marks I had received from Lance burned, but what hurt more was definitely the word that came next in our little conversation.

“LOTOR DID _WHAT_!!!” Allura looked as if she was about to explode, while Romelle basically giggled in the corner. “Lotor!! You killed Romelle’s brother?! Why?!”

“It was for a good cause. Humanoid wolf fur can make healing brews. It was one life to save many.”

Romelle gasped. “I bet that’s why you attacked the wolfs!!! That must be why you didn’t come to work today!! They were probably just using self defense. You probably got Keith fired too!!” Well, this had most certainly backfired in a terrible way. I had no way to respond to that. I most certainly would be caught if I lied, and I was never all that skilled telling fibs anyway. Allura’s eyes widened, and Coran took a step back.

“Is it true?”

“Allura I-“

“I don’t want to hear it. Lotor. Your fired. We found a women today who can take Keith’s place. She can also cook, which you both couldn’t. She will be most helpful. Now, get out of my sight.”

“Allura, you don’t mean this,”

“I do. Don't ever come back. I do not wish to see you anymore. It's over Lotor.” She firmly said as she grabbed my arms and draped them around her shoulder. She began to walk over to the door. I said nothing, just waiting to be dropped at the front door and ready to head to the doctors office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alerts to season 7 of Voltron ahead. DO NOT READ if you do not want to know what happens yet. Proceeding: Ok so I'm just an emotional mess, so sorry for the crappy-ness when it came to Lotor's POV. Season 7 was just...ughhhh. Enjoy my rant: Season 7 was great, but I definitely felt it was a bit rushed and a lot of it was forced, unlike previous seasons. I also think that they did give some evidence for KeithxAcxa in previous episode prior to this season, but it was very sudden and seemed one sided kind of thing. Also, Allurance kind of was just thrown at us. After 6 seasons of showing no interest in Lance, she suddenly blushes at him, like what? When the mice told her about his feelings, she looked SAD and KISSED LOTOR ANYWAY. Like, what was going on with the romance this season? I see Allura as a strong independent women, why does she need a man all of a sudden? Like, Allurance would have been a fine ship, just the way they made it happen tackyfied it so much. It definitely felt very forced. And Adam's death??!!! That was the death of the only LGBT+ so far!! Hopefully there will be more since they advertised it so well. Also, I wanted a little more interaction with Keith and James Griffin, but I'm just hoping for their makeup as the mature people they are in season 8. But overall this was an astounding season!! Good job. I am also still grasping some hope for Klance, sue me. They said Lance's romance was written as a slow burn, and I'm hoping Allurance was just a show on how Allura is feeling lost, and that she needs someone right now. I'm hoping that Lance has accepted that she wasn't into him, and she is just to late. In the Feud episode, Lance took a while to choose who should get to leave, ultimately coming up with Keith. This might be foreshadowing how it was written as a slow burn. Buuutt, Allurance could also be that slow burn (maybe?) since it is in season 8. I think the romance in this season was all over the place really, and maybe they should have just stuck with the action and stuff, which they did an amazing job on by the way! This really was an AMAZING season, and I will stick with Voltron till the end no matter if my ship becomes canon or not. And remember, lets not become the toxic fandom people think we are. So yeah, that's basically it for my ongoing rant. In conclusion: There is a lot to unfold and I cant wait for season 8. I'm soo sad Voltron is going to eeennnddd. (shippers of Kaxca and Allurance plz do not be angered by this if you do not feel the same, keep on shipping your ship if you wish!)


	13. Snack cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt obsesses over snack cakes and takes Keith to a magical doctor, then brings him home. Then Keith forgets everything that happened the previous day, and see's his eye socket with surprise. He goes into the woods, hoping to find the three wolfs who will clear everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I decided to include a picture of what a movie eye socket looks like when this thing happens. At the end of the notes, I will show what it looks like now that It has magically healed. (You'll hear about it in this chapter.) So, if you don't mind gore, then look this up "Carl's eye socket on 'The Walking Dead" yeah. Oh and I won't post till I get 900 likes. I'm not being mean, I'm just in school and I figured that once I reached 900 like I would be done with this chapter. I will definitely be late for this next update so yeah.

_Matt POV_

Dam, why was Keith so heavy?! I had picked him up and carried him away, looking super cool with my back to the wolfs, walking into the trees. But as soon as I knew they were out of sight, I started to groan and trudge. Keith was way heavier than I thought he would be. I kept walking, not wanting Keith to bleed out, or the wound to get infected and he die from a life threating disease. To bad I didn’t get to kill that Big Bad Wolf, but I guess after what Keith has been through, I couldn’t do that to him. Not to mention what Shiro would do to me when he figured out I killed Keith’s only love interest. It was obvious he and the wolf had something going on, and I would have felt bad if I ruined it. And anyway, Shiro would have murdered me if I hurt Keith, though as you can probably tell, I already did that.

I didn’t dare to look at what I had done, I couldn’t handle it. I mean, his eye socket looked like a…. you know what, it was to gory to explain. I just trudged through the woods, hearing odd scuttles and bumps throughout the woods. Mostly on my left side. Being a hunter and all, I had grown hyper aware of my surroundings. Yeah, I was great at that. (Letting Lance get away was a minor setback to my pride, but it was okay) Anyway, I could tell someone else was in the woods, but I paid no attention, since I was you know, carrying a limp body in my arms, letting it bleed out all over me. I would definitely have to clean my armor and cloak when I go to Shiro’s place tonight.

I rarely slept at my place, since I was usually hanging about the woods, and when the time came, it really just came down to the fact that I was never in the mood to walk all the way back, and usually ended up staying with Shiro. Buuutt, since what happened today, I would actually be closer to my place, and if I went home, I wouldn’t have to deal with Shiro’s long rant about safety and junk. Meh, whatever I’ll just sleep at my place. Would I even have the chance to sleep? I didn’t know what time it was, and I still had to take Keith to the doctor, and I might even end up taking him home. I doubt he could walk. I can’t believe I did this to him. It was all my fault. Although, if he had just done his job, and not fed the stupid wolfs, he wouldn’t have been brought into this mess. And I would have gotten to kill that snack-cake-stealer. The Bastard.

Honestly, like, who comes into someone’s home only to steal snack-cakes? I mean, I know those things are gods food, but why doesn’t he take all of Shiro’s food? The answer is he just likes to tick me off and mess with me. Like that one time I woke up to marshmallows being thrown at me, or that time he crushed all the cakes and put them in my slippers. Honestly, what a waste of such a heavenly food. Ugh, I would have gladly killed that wolf with little mercy if it weren’t for the boy in my arms. The other wolves were just annoying, but I wouldn’t have killed them if it weren’t for the fact that they attacked. I wasn’t one to start fights, but I would gladly win one.

The two that fought me actually weren’t that bad. The big one seemed hesitant at first, like a walking marshmallow hug ball full of love. That was before he went into beast mode. And the small one, well they were just hilarious, yet suupeer annoying. They constantly got up for more, using weird battle tactics, it was clear that they played dirty. They looked like a gremlin, small but scary. They were also very clever, I could tell, the way they used color coating on the wires, and the way they had made that invention float, shoot stuff, scan surroundings, and record all at the same time. Also, it was able to listen to commands like it did when that wolf had called out it’s name and told it to shoot me. I believe I was called “Tall Pidge” though I have no idea what that meant.

I trudged through the woods, picking up speed as I felt around for a pulse or heart beat. I finally reached the end, which seemed like an eternity with my thoughts. Why did we have to go all the way out there? There were plenty of other clearings in the woods? Ugh. I ran with the boy in my arms, deciding to run in front of the utensil shop instead of behind since we arrived on its side. Inside, I could hear someone yelling on about something. I paid no attention to it, instead I ran quickly to a doctor shop. I passed all the stands, when reaching Baku, I made a sharp turn and headed down an alley. A while back I had decided to stop looking at Keith’s face (I was pretty sure any longer and I would have puked.) so I sack carried him.

As I passed the pets store and ran into the alley, I realized that Lotor hadn’t given me the money. I would have to go over to his castle tomorrow and demand payment. But as of now, I only had 5$. Cool, Keith’s life rested on the fact that I would have to beg a doctor to treat him for only a measly 5$. Stupid Lotor, the Bastard. As I exited the alley, I almost collided with Alkaria. I quickly made a super sharp turn, passing another store and turning next to it. As I once again ran south, I took a turn and rammed into the doctor’s shop. I ran to the front and plopped Keith down on the counter. I slammed the money down on the table (loudly I may add) after I grabbed it from one of my armor slots.

The doctor quickly ran out of the place, slamming the door and facing me with a shocked expression. Made sense, since I was panting, with my elbow straight off the table at a 90-degree angle, with a scar and angry expression on my face. And the fact that I just plopped an unconscious guy with one eye and a shit ton of wounds onto the counter. It could also be that.

The shop was bigger than most, since it was basically an office, because of its size, the office had no shop that stood back to back with it. The shop was big, made out of stone that had been painted white. The office had a flat roof, also made from stone. The place had a desk at the front (which is what I was currently panting at) then went further and had a wall and doors. There were no windows for they didn’t want people to see what went on in the rooms. I had never gone so even I don’t know what the inside of this hospital thing looks like. The woman that had come out the door after hearing the slam of Keith’s body being dropped down, was taller than me. She looked down at me with a confused but stern expression.

“What is the meaning of this?” She asked, her voice raspy and unidentifiable. She wore a long cloak, and her eyes were a golden color with purple. Her face was solemn, looking as though the boy on the counter was no big deal. Her cloak was long and pulled over so you could barely see her eyes. Her long hair fell around her face, looking purple, but fading white from ripe old age.

“I need you to treat my friend! I don’t want him to die! HE’s bleeding, see, check the blood. Most of it is dry, but its there! And his eye needs to be treated. It was shot out if you can't tell. I would advise not looking at it to much. It’s nasty. Anyway, I know I only have 5$ but is that enough?!! I could throw in a hug, or I could kill a squirrel and give you it’s fur, you can use it as a koozie. Anything really I just Really-“ I had begun to rant, speaking with rushed words and using frantic hand movements as I left the money n the table and began to madly wave my arms. I flailed a lot through my rant, but the woman grabbed my arm amazingly quick, stopping me mid-sentence.

“I will help your friend. If he is treated now, he can be saved. Of course, I will treat the eye wound as best as I can, but he will never see the same again. Now, I advise you stay out here as I do my magic-er uh, my work.” She spoke in a calm dead voice. She did not once make eye contact with me, which I thought to be odd. She let go of my hand, and I let both arms fall to my sides. I quickly nodded, not wanting to say something wrong. I was still in shock by the fact that she was treating him for only 5$ bucks. When Keith woke up, I guess I just wouldn’t mention how little he’s worth.

She grabbed Keith’s limp body as I had back in the clearing. She carried him as if he weighed nothing, as if he was as light as a feather. I have no idea how old she is, but she sure does have a ton of strength. I mean, it wasn’t as if I was the weak one, since I was super buff. I mean, you have to be buff to be a hunter. And I was the best (And only, but that doesn’t need to be mentioned) hunter around. She turned her back to me and walked straight into the building, place, stand, thing. I took that as a sign for me to NOT follow her. Dam, and I really wanted to know what it looked like in there. Oh well.

I let out a sigh as the woman walked into the place with Keith. I pulled my staff out, making it bigger as I did so. I decided it would be a good idea to sit on the unsteady table and play with the staff. As I did so, I really had no thoughts on my mind. All I really wondered about was what I would do to get 100$. I mean, I really needed that 30$ for Shiro. Though now that I think about it, should I really be doing this? I mean, I kinda just shot his little brothers eye out because of snack-cakes. Speaaakkkiiingg offffffff…..the cake shop was right behind the doctors and to the right. OR, my current right, but when I turned around it would be to my left. The point is, I really needed some more snacks, but again, I had no moooonnnneeeeyyyy. UUGgggghhhh.

Either way, I didn’t really want to leave the doctors office yet, since I didn’t want to just straight up leave Keith alone with a creepy lady. Then again I was kind of already doing that. I sighed, resting my staff next to me and resting my chin in my palm. I wonder how long this would take, I don’t have a lot of patience. It was really boring. Maybe I could go steal something from the Robot store and have that to keep me entertained. But luckily, I wouldn’t have to do that since someone was coming this way. I immediately brightened up, wanting to be able to annoy really anyone in my current state of boredom. But, as I realized who it actually was, I fell back (which was a really bad idea since I was on such a small table. I bumped my head, but that isn’t important so don’t dwell on it that much) in exasperation.

Really, he had to come here? He has a whole castle basically. I was even looking forward to storming it and demanding my money. I really wasn’t in the mood to see him right now though. The only good part about him being here was that I could get my money sooner, and I had already decided I would use it for some more snack-cakes instead of saving up the money like I should be doing. But, eh, who cares about what your supposed to do, when all that matters is what you want to do. Or in other words, listen to the call of the snack-cakes.

Lotor limped over here, grasping his arm and bobbing his head. He definitely looked like shit. I would have laughed, but I didn’t want to ruin my chances of getting my money. I groaned and hopped off the table, grabbing my staff and putting it up. He must have been the shuffling sound I heard in the woods. It would make sense since he was hurt, probably stumbling and bumping into trees. Ha! I knew there was something with me! (I definitely had total confidence in my plan, in no way did I even consider me being paranoid because of the battle and lack of snack-cakes)

“Lotor, heyyy buddy!! Couldn’t help but notice that I didn’t get my 30$.” I said as a stalked over to him, back straight and head held high. I spoke with a smile that made most of my school teachers question what I was up to. I mean, I was the meme queen back in the grades, always pulling pranks and being a super cool bad boy. Lotor rolled his eyes and let out a weak groan. I mean, sure, I was in pain, a lot actually, but I only had a few wounds, like scratches blood and bruises, oh and the two holes in my neck. Luckily that gremlin didn’t get anything in my throat, and my bleeding had stopped since it wasn’t all that deep. And that laser only hurt for about 5 minutes.

“You didn’t skin or kill the wolf, I owe you nothing.” He walked right past me, ignoring my very essence. Rude. I jogged up to him, stepping in his way. I help my arm up, waving it in his face as I explained.

“Yeah well, I did~” I stretched the word as I leaned forward, “help you capture the Big Bad Wolf. Is that what you called it? Anyway, that’s not important. Lotor, your like, super rich, now just hand over the thirty dollars.”

Lotor frowned and opened his mouth to speak. But I quickly shushed him and continued to speak. “Oh, and the doctor doesn’t need more than 5$ to fix you up, so you will still have enough money to give her even if you do hand over the bills.” At that Lotor rolled his eyes and reluctantly handed over the 30$. I nodded to him and turned back around, climbing back on top of the table. I turned back around, spinning on the table, and I faced Lotor. I leaned on the back of my hands, reeling to my left side. Lotor kept walking toward the counter, attempting to climb over it.

“Don’t bother, she’s working on Keith. And I’m in much better condition than you, so don’t try anything. Keith and I will be gone soon, and I swear if you mess with him again-“

“Ok. I got it. I may have underestimated his power, but surely you can tell I am a man of intellect, and would not start a fight in a market place in this condition.” Lotor rudely cut me off. I nodded my head sharply, as Lotor walked to the other side of the place, leaning against the wall as he clutches his arm. Dramatic much? I stood waiting in silence, until I finally decided to leave. Sure, it wasn’t the best idea, leaving Keith alone with a strange woman, who had access to sharp tools, or a man who had just fought him. But on the other hand, I really wanted a snack-cake and it was just SO CLOSE. I silently jumped off the table, rolling to the side of the office, like a cool ninja spy.

I slunk away, pushing my back against the wall as I crouched down low and shuffled away. I ran to the cake store, practically ramming into the counter. This shop was much smaller than the office, around the size of The Balmera. It’s ceiling was made from metal, and the sides which held up that roof were made of fresh and sturdy bamboo. The place smelled great, for this was a place of beauty and magic. It wasn’t like Altea, with baked goods with the exceptions of a few pastries, no, no, no. This place was strictly cakes, the smell would often draw people in, which is why they had no windows or restraints. It was just like all the normal small stands, just a teeny bit bigger.

This place often had a line, but since it was late, only a few people roamed the streets, none of them paying the shop any attention. I gave the worker a big lopsided smile, handing them 10$. The man rolled his eyes and took the money from my hands, giving me a small smile before grabbing some pre-wrapped snack-cakes. He always makes them fresh in the morning at his home, so any order is ready in time for all his costumers. The shop was called “Arus” and one of it’s biggest attractions was the Arusians, balled up little cakes. Because of that, everyone calls the baker the Arusian king. Once the name caught on, we eventually forgot his name, so basically, everyone who has ever been here will tell you that’s his real name.

He smiled and asked “10? Really Matt? Don’t you think that’s a bit much.” He was much shorter than me and had to reach up to hand me them all. I gave him a smile and hoped a bit. That made my gun jostle, which startled the poor man. I smiled sheepishly and nodded, wanting to make this a quick trip. I grabbed all the cakes and sprinted off, arriving at the doctor, and jumping on the counter to feast. Lotor had fallen asleep, and Keith was still inside the shop. Good, that meant no one had noticed, which meant I could pretend to be the responsible person that I totally am. I lay down on the counter, laying on my side and facing the door as I lay out my snack-cakes.

Ooooooohhhh~, they all looked so GOOD. I wanted to stuff them all in my mouth right now, but that would mean I wouldn’t have anything left to snack on at Shiro’s. I doubt the wolf would mess with me anymore, after what happened. So, I should save most of them for Shiro’s place. That would mean I could eat one now, save four for my place, and then have five for Shiro’s. Yeah that would work, now to decide which to eat. I began debating: Too big, too small, to gooey, to dry, to much frosting, to much cake, to lopsided, and to smooshed. That left me with the last one. Which just happened to be the BEST one. I grabbed it and began to peel of the wrapper.

Then out of the blue, the woman burst out the door, making a loud sound and causing me to fall of my perch. I put my arms out as I fell on my back. I needed to save the cake. And I did, by keeping my arms in the air and not flailing for once. I was sad to say I was proud. I quickly jumped up, swinging my hands across her counter and picking up all the cakes. She did as I had done with Keith, and dropped him on the counter face up.

His hood had been pulled down, and all of his wounds he ever had were gone. His hands were no longer scratched, nor any part of his arms or legs. He was brand new! Except for his eye. He had a white bandage wrapped around that side of his head tightly, ruffling his midnight hair. It was as if it was magic at work, but that was stupid, it had to be some kind of science. I looked up at the woman but she was already gone, slamming the door behind her. Looks like Lotor wasn’t getting anytime soon.

I mean, yeah sure he was in danger of bleeding out or whatever, and I guess I would feel bad if he died, buuuttt since I was busy, I let it go (as Elsa would say) and carried on with my business. I didn’t actually have anywhere to put my cakes, so I was in a bit of a predicament. I didn’t want to steal from someone who had just magically healed my friend, so I decided to just use my cloak. I took it off of me, putting the snacks back on the counter as I did so. I made it so it was like a small sack, hung it around my arms and put the cakes in. I went over and grabbed Keith, flinging him over my back as I walked away.

Luckily Keith’s house wasn’t all that far away. I was on the left side of the hill, though if you looked down on the place, I was on the right. I began to walk towards the house on the hill when I could hear Lotor get up from his deep slumber. Good for him, that means he would bleed out and die. I mean, he still could but it was more unlikely to now. I kept on with my duty, since I was tired, and wanted a good nights rest. The sooner I got rid of Keith, the sooner I could get home, eat my snack cake and sleep. As I walked to the west of the shop, I could hear Lotor bang on the door, yelling. It was soon responded with more yelling from the woman inside. I heard a couple insults thrown around. Like with, and Welch, and other W words I guess. I didn’t catch a lot of the conversation, because by the time it really escalated I was already by the household objects store.

I passed that, making a right turn onto an alleyway leading north. As I walked through the grimy place, Keith began to awaken. Damit, I really needed to get him up that hill before he was fully awake, or he would probably run from me after what I had done to him and his (I didn’t know what they were really? Buddies, boyfriends? Rivals, or did they just meet to exchange food so Keith could live? I doubted the other one, but you never know.) wolf guy. Or maybe Keith would try to walk home himself, and realize he’s fine and think he had been dreaming the whole thing. Or maybe once he realized he was healthy, he would think he’s been enchanted by witchcraft or some weirdo stuff, I mean, I was pretty sure he had been, but I guessed that it was just science, since I was a man of intellect. Exiting the alley, I made a left, walking past the space junk store (All of which was fake. I bought some and tested it, it was most definitely not real) and turning south to face the base of the hill. I let out a loud obnoxious groan, which woke the worker, but he quickly fell back asleep with little trouble at all. I began and started up the hill. Dang, has anyone ever told you how hard it is to walk up a steep hill with another boy on your shoulder as you carry a shotgun and snack-cakes? Well, let me tell you right now. Don’t do it. It is really hard. Keith let out small groans here and there, and I couldn’t wait to just get him HOME. I mean, Keith must have at least the start of abs from walking up this thing everyday of his life. And the way he fought, I bet he did, since he did get into fight’s a lot. In fact, this boy had moves I had never heard of, it’s like he fought as if he weren’t human.

By the time I made it up the hill, I was most definitely out of breath. I took a moment to rest, but not long enough before I decided to walk past the stables to the front of Krolia’s house. It took a while, since from where you arrived after coming up the hill was a side of the place. After making a turn, I arrived at the front door and knocked. Almost instantly there was an answer, the door swinging inwards to reveal Krolia’s face. She looked annoyed, as if her internal thoughts were, ‘Why is Matt here? Matt sucks, he’s so loud. Ugh, Matt.’ But I knew she couldn’t be thinking such a thing, as I was bringing her son home safely. Also, I was just super awesome.

“Uhh, Lotor fought your son in the woods, I saw it and broke up the fight, but Keith was really hurt, so I took him to the doctor, he’s fine now.” I said as I winked at her, giving her a sly grin. I decided not to mention the wolfs, since Keith seemed to care about them. And since it was my job to kill the beasts, Krolia would probably question me to why I didn’t kill them then and there.

“Did Keith win?” She asked, leaning against the doorway, making sure I didn’t step into her home. Rude. Her voice held real curiosity in her question, which was quite odd may I just say. I thought for sure she was going to ask about the eye, but strangely, she didn’t. She only looked at it for a split second before returning her glare back at me.

“Oh, yeah totally.” My grin vanquished, as Krolia’s cam into play.

“Great. I’ll be taking my son now thank you.”

I shrugged and plopped Keith down on his legs, though he was still half asleep, barely able to stand. Of course, he fell right onto Krolia, who had to remove her arms from the side of the doorway to catch him. She had never been very social, so the next thing she did was expected.

“Thank you.” She said with a straight face. I could tell she meant it, she just wasn’t very good at showing that fact. Maybe she thought it made her look weak or something? I don’t know man, I can never tell what goes on peoples head. She adjusted her son’s position so that her arms went under his arms as he leaned against her. She had just enough room to take a few steps back, put on a fake smile, reach out, and slam the door in my face. Ohhhh waiitt, I remember now. Krolia hasn’t met me yet. I’ve heard Shiro talk about her and seen her in so many pictures, that I practically knew her. But since Shiro never mentioned me, I must have seemed like a complete stranger bringing home her son, who’s name I just happened to know. Oh god that was so creepy.

Well, that was a nice thank you, considering how messed up that would have seemed from her point of view. I sighed, and reached into my hood purse. I pulled out the same snack-cake before, recognizing it almost immediately. I unwrapped it, and took my first delicious bite as I walked down the hill. Since I had nothing specific on my mind I decided to list all the reason snack-cakes were the best food.

1\. Cream

2\. Cake

3\. Frosting

4\. Jelly

5\. Oozy

6\. Cheap

7\. Good temperature

8\. Filling

9\. Sticky

10\. They looked nice

11\. Well I mean lets get to the taste, its soooooo goood, its rich, and sweet, but not to sweet, just sweet enough. It was savory, and sticky and oozy, but not to the point where the tastes clashed and tasted bad. The texture was nice too. And how-

_Keith’s POV_

I woke up late today, I didn't have any work to do anyway, so might as well sleep in. I woke up around six. I went down stairs only to see Krolia struggling to get purple paint on her face, as she hopped around putting on one of her boots. Her hair hadn’t been brushed, but it kind of just fell into place for her. She looked in a hurry, though I didn’t exactly know why. I walked down the stairs and headed to the fruit bowl where I picked up an apple. I was still in my clothes that I wore yesterday, and intended to change after Krolia leaves. I could really remember all that much from the previous day, only that all my wounds that I ever had (which was a lot) were all gone. But for some reason, I could see from my right eye. Maybe I went blind or something. Or maybe the healing had a side effect so I wouldn’t be able to see temporarily.

(A/N poor boi hasn’t looked in the mirror yet. And he cant feel the bandage.)

I was going to probably change soon and head out into the woods. I couldn’t remember anything about the other day after Lotor took me deep into the woods since Krolia wouldn’t let me go. So, I would wait till she left, change, then go out into the woods to meet Lance. I wasn’t sure if I had missed the other day since I was with Lotor, but we would have to see if Lance even still waited for me.

Krolia hopped around as she slid her shoe on, painting the sides of her cheeks to both look like my scar. I quirked an eyebrow at that, which oddly sent a sting through my right side of my face. I bit into the apple and asked.

“What are you doing?”

Krolia turned to face me, still painting her face as she spoke, which I assumed to be harder than she made it look. “Oh, I work at Altea now as I delivery and baker sometimes. They decided that I would have marks like them, but since I am only a baker sometimes, they said I could make the marks look a bit wonky, like Lotor did. Oh, I heard he got fired last night, which means I have twice the work, but twice the money. Anyway, I decided that I wanted my marks to look like that scar you got. It’s the only scar that didn’t heal, other than your eye. Honestly, I don’t know how that doctor down at the market does it. Its like it’s magic. Oh, and some kid brought you home last night so don’t forget to thank him. Figured since he brought you home like that, that you didn’t get a job. But no sweat, I got one so now you don’t need one. ” At that she shrugged it off and added, “anyway, I’m late so I have to be going. Stay out of the woods, and away from Lotor, yesterday took a lot out of you, so rest a bit.” Then she was out the back door, stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth and running off.

My eye? Since Krolia worked, did that mean still had to works shifts for Lizzie? Lotor was fired, why? Lotor also must have done something to the wolfs in the woods, dragging me into this mess. I did remember him seeing them, and us fighting. My guess is that it got much worse yesterday, which would explain why I don’t remember much. I was guessing the person that brought me home was Matt, since I had odd dreams about him carrying me on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. And my scar hadn’t healed? That is odd. My gloves were in my fanny, and I took them out and put them on as soon as my apple was in the trash. I headed upstairs to change and check my face, with the scar and eye thing. Which I was still confused about.

I went into my room, passing the closed bathroom door, and making the left turn into my room. I passed my bookshelves, jumped over my bed, walked over to my dresser, grabbed some clothes then plopped down into my chair. I stripped of my cloak, and took of my fanny, satchel and shoes. I quickly changed into some ripped black, jeans, a tight black shirt, and some of my favorite casual boots. I rummaged through the drawer in my bedside table, eventually finding the right earrings and putting them in. I went back to where I had placed my stuff on the floor. I put it all on, then wrapped my cloak around me. I sled on the gloves and stretched them out a bit. Next, I pulled my hood up, and walked out my door.

I went straight across the hallway, and opened the door to the bathroom. If you knew the layout to my bathroom, then you would know that the first thing I saw was the sink and the mirror. That QuiZNaKINg MIrRor. I ran forward, grasping both sides of the sink tightly, leaning forward. I had a bandage wrapped around my face, covering one of my eyes. No wonder I couldn’t see! And oddly, my mark was still there, even though all my other wounds had been healed. I sighed, letting go of the sink to unwrap my head. I did it quickly, not wanting to make Lance and the others wait.

As I took the bandage off, I turned away from the mirror to inspect the room. Everything seemed to be in order, so as soon as the bandage was off, I turned back to the mirror and what I saw made me jump. It was disgusting, and the pain in my eye was not there. I must have got it yesterday, and it HAD to have healed. The way it looked, it definitely didn’t look or feel that fresh. But I knew it was. The sight of the thing made me nauseated. I quickly scrambled for the bandage, wrapping it back up as quick as humanly possible. Of course it was messy, but it was good enough. I quickly pulled my hood back on, and leaned over the sink. I threw up a bit, the sight of my eye the most gruesome and gory thing I had ever seen.

No wonder I couldn’t see. I knew for sure that this wasn’t temporary like I had originally thought. I rushed out of the bathroom, wiping my mouth as I ran down the stairs. I ran out the door, feeling actually the best I had ever been, since all my wounds were healed, and the ones I still had I couldn’t really feel. I tried my best to get the image of my socket out of my head, but I couldn’t. I was so glad it was wrapped. I ran down the hill, ignoring how odd it looked to the outside world.

As soon as I entered the forest, I got the feeling something was off. Dam, I wish I remembered anything that had happened to other day. I feel like I was missing a huge chunk of my life. Hopefully when I see the wolfs they would clear everything up. I began to run through the woods, newfound speed and agility. I didn’t bump into anything the whole way there. And by the time I reached the path where we usually meet, all three wolfs sat on a log with their heads bowed. I walked up to the blue one, tapping his shoulder ever so slightly, and seeing him whip around, tears in his eyes. There were only a few though, and at the sight of me, he smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to see the new healed eye, search the same thing and just looked for a more healed version lol. Also, it was super fun telling the story from Matt's point of view! Just thought I'd mention that.


	14. WHy there have been no updates recently lol

Ok, so I'm REALLY SORRY, I have been SUPeR busy lately and am taking a short break from this fic. I won't be writing other fics either, not till I finish this one. I can assure you that this story WILL get finished no matter what, I'm just taking YEARS. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the art of viiperfish.tumblr.com so uhh, yeah go check out their art. Its really amazing, just FYI


End file.
